Sugar Glider Gunslinger
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Gia Glyder thought that she was working for a good cause by working for Boss Cass. But upon seeing the truth behind her mother's disappearance because of the talisman incident years ago, she decides to team up with a potential enemy in Cass called Ty. With a special gun-styled boomerang, how will she fare? M for cursing, violence, and possible lemon. Reviews are welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfic taking place in the world of Ty the Tasmanian Tiger 1, 2, and 3.  
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger is owned by Krome Studios and is not my property.  
It will be rated M for mature audiences for cursing and possible lemon later on.  
It will be told in the POV of Gia (OC).  
With this out of the way, let's start.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was a quiet night whenever I awoke. The lights of the fireflies flitting along the lake of Rainbow Cliffs was always a sight to see. I smiled as I breathed in the crisp, clean air, knowing that there was a foe coming on the horizon. I was in charge of taking care of any of the small fry that would be accompanying the guy, given that he was my boss's only real threat in his grand plan.

My name is Gia. And I am a sugar glider from Australia. I had been hired from a man called Boss Cass to eliminate anyone who would try to find the fabled Talismans before he could, as he planned on something that only he would know the outcome of. If all went according to plan, Cass says that the world would bend to his will with me as his queen, which I couldn't pass up one bit. "Okay, I know that someone is going to come, so where are they? The only one I've seen so far is that Koala scientist, but I don't think he's athletic enough to take out Cass's plans," I frowned to myself as I tried to perk my ears for any sounds. It was then that I heard a rustling in the leaves and I immediately jerked my head in that direction, shocked to see nothing at all.

"Hmm..." I frowned as I looked around, seeing something of interest that was on the ground. It looked like a gun, but in the shape of an Australian Boomerang. "Most likely made by that Koala guy... I think I'll take it," I smiled as I tried to pick it up... only for something to shock me. When I picked it up, I immediately saw something that I could only see once a month. A vision. It was unknown to me whether it was past or future, but the vision was still shocking for me to see.

* * *

 _The area was Rainbow Cliffs, the topmost part of it and by the ancient shrine that held 4 of the 5 sacred talismans. I looked at each of them individually, wondering what their purpose was. One had a picture of a bird, another of a reptile, then an amphibian, and finally a fish. There was only one missing, and I felt I knew which one it was, given there were only 5 main species of animals. "Hmm... mammals..." I said as I then saw a sight that I didn't expect._

 _Boss Cass was piloting his giant war mech that he had failed to succeed with in the past and it was walking slowly but surely towards the shrine. But then, a boomerang flew out and hit the glass that covered the top of his machine, his cockpit. And the owner happened to be a Tasmanian Tiger, a species that I thought previously to be extinct. "NO! You mammals don't deserve to be at the top of the food chain!" Cass exclaimed as he then sent numerous missiles at the Tiger, him giving a signal and a bunch of other Tasmanian Tigers coming out and eradicating the missiles quickly and efficiently._

 _But then, something else happened. Just as Cass was about to reach the shrine, a female Tasmanian Tiger with orange hair on her head threw a boomerang that broke through the cockpit and sent Boss Cass out and onto the ground, the group of rebels surrounding him. "Give it up, Cass!" one of them said. But then I saw something horrific. "Never, never, NEVER!" Cass exclaimed as he pushed a button and I saw that he had the final talisman, the one depicting a mammal, inside the palm of the giant mech. He then slammed it into the shrine and swiftly removed it in an instant. After that, a giant rift portal opened up and, for some reason, it was only sucking up one type of creature. The mammals!_

 _All the mammals in the vicinity, starting with the Tasmanian Tigers, all started to slowly get sucked into the portal, Cass and the fish in the lake completely unaffected. "NOOO!" said one last creature before it could be sucked up into the portal, that being one that I instantly recognized. "MOM?!" I gasped in shock as she threw a boomerang she grabbed from the ground and dislodged all of the other talismans. The result of doing this? The portal immediately closed once she got sucked in and a large explosion happened that destroyed most of Cass's mech and scattered the talismans all across the Outback. "Mom... I... I never knew..." I sobbed as the vision finally ended._

* * *

"That... that fat ass bird... he FUCKING LIED TO ME! GRAAAGGGHHH! ! !" I exclaimed as I then pulled the trigger of the boomerang gun multiple times, shooting into the air in pure fury after I saw that horrible sight. "Boss Cass... must pay!" I growled as I then looked above me and saw someone flying towards the top of the cliffs, him being a white bird with a blue shirt on. "I need help to defeat Cass and his army... I need allies..." I sighed as I jumped up the cliff and eventually found the white bird land on a post with a certain creature to his side. "Welcome to Rainbow Cliffs, mate. Be on your guard, because I heard gunshots out of nowhere on my way here," the white bird said. "Yeah, fucking welcome," I frowned at the duo as I held the gun with just one finger.

"Language, mate. Who are you anyway? Were you the one shooting just now?" the creature asked, me being unable to see him due to the limited light. "Yes, I shot out of anger at a vision I received... I need to make that fucking flightless bird pay for killing my mother," I growled as I fired my gun again, this time into the ground. "Wait... you mean Boss Cass? We're after him too. Name's Ty by the way," the creature said. "Really? And what do you have against him?" I asked him. "He trapped my family in the Dreamtime by using this shrine here. Not only that, but a good bit of other mammals as well," Ty said as he pointed to the shrine.

"The Dreamtime?... Is that why I can only see my mom whenever I'm asleep or in visions?... Because she's trapped in dream world? So that's what Cass wants... he wants to trap all mammals in the dream world so that he will be able to rule the world! We need to join forces and stop that madman, rescue our families, and put that damn bird in jail for a good long time!" I said to the duo. "And what's your name?" the bird asked as I noted that this creature, upon the sun rising, turned out to be a Tasmanian Tiger with a singular boomerang in his hands. "My name is Gia Glyder. My mother was the one that stopped him from destroying all mammals entirely, so I'm coming with you in order to save her," I said to them. "But... where did you find that gun?" Ty asked me. "I found it on the ground by the lake nearby. I think I may use it as my weapon, since these bullets are actually just bb rounds. Perfect for concussions on our enemies," I smiled. "Okay, welcome aboard, I guess," Ty said. "Yeah, welcome aboard indeed," I sighed as we looked around. "So... where do we need to go to find these talismans again?" I asked. "I already got on that. Me mate that lives here, Julius, is making a machine that can sniff them out!" the bird smirked. "Okay then, let's go see where he is then," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After meeting up with Ty and the bird (whose name was Morrie the Silver Crested Cockatoo... and I just decided to call him Morrie and that's it), Morrie told us to go into the area south of the shrine to meet up with Julius the Koala with a machine that would help us out. We eventually found him and I saw that it was the same koala I saw before. The scientist one. "G'day, Julius," Morrie said to him. "Now... if I just reroute these wires to..." Julius said to himself, obviously not hearing Morrie.

"Hey! We're talking to ya, bloke!" I yelled at him. "Oh! Sorry, I was so caught up in the machine that I didn't notice you... you must be Ty... and who are you?" Julius asked me in particular. "My name is Gia Glyder. And I'm teaming up with Ty, here," I said, holding my gun boomerang in my two fingers. "Oh, you've found my prototype Gunnerang, have you? I guess you were the one shooting into the sky earlier?" Julius asked me. "You're correct. But that's because I got a vision about Boss Cass trying to eradicate the entirety of the world's mammals, my mother stopping him before she herself getting sucked into the dream world," I explained.

"A vision? What do you mean by that?" Morrie asked me. "I mean that, at least once a month, I'm able to get a vision of either the past or the future by touching something related to the event. And the event was of Cass, who I used to work for, tried to eradicate all mammals... I can only assume that he's trying to do the exact same plan again, which is why he hired me and lied to me at the same time," I frowned. "You were hired by Cass? That explains your... um... choice language at times," Ty said. "Shut it, tiger," I frowned at him. "Anyways, Julius, can you explain what this contraption is?" Morrie asked to break the tension in the air.

"Ah, yes, this machine is vital for finding the different talismans. Why is this so?" he smiled. "Yeah, how can it do that?" I asked him. He then proceeded to explain it in a bunch of scientific jargon that the other two were confused by, but I knew very well considering I used to work for Cass. "What does that mean?" Ty asked. "It means that it's able to find the exact locations of each talisman," I explained. "Ah..." they both said. "And Thunder Eggs are the key to powering the machine. In total, we'll need at least 17 of them," Julius explained.

When he said that line, I was gobsmacked. "Thunder Frigging Eggs? Those things are rarer than uncooked ham!" I said to him, making him chuckle at the joke but for Ty and Morrie confused. "Well, this machine not only finds where the talismans are. It actually teleports them to this area. And that, my friends, requires a great deal of energy. Thunder Eggs are just filled to the brim with energy galore, so they are the keys to powering the machine," Julius explained. "So where do we find these Thunder Eggs?" Morrie asked.

"Well, it's quite simple and fun, really," Julius said as he pointed to the other side of the area to point out a strange vortex that was rainbow colored. "I've created special portals that will allow you to go in and collect Thunder Eggs in areas full of them. But of course, not all of them will be laying around to gather up, as the locals may have already found some. It'll be up to you to do something that will convince them to part with their prize possessions. I'm sure you can do it," Julius smiled. "Sounds neat. Let's go... but wait, don't boomerangs usually come in pairs, and if so, where's the other one for me and where's your other boomerang, Ty?" I asked him. "Ah, well I actually have the second Gunnerang right here," Julius smiled as he handed me the boomerang-shaped gun and I smiled and grabbed them both. "And here's a holster for you to put them in when you aren't using them," he said as he gave the holsters for me to latch around my waist, allowing me to smile at how cool I looked.

Just so everyone at home knows, I am about 19 years of age, have white fur all over my body, and I am dressed in a black jumpsuit with a heart in my chest of C cup and wearing no shoes at all. I also had the hair on top of my head (that was black) in a ponytail because ponytails are awesome and no one can tell me otherwise. And now with the gun holsters, I looked ready to kill, even though I didn't plan on actually killing, just knocking people out cold with the 'Gunnerangs'.

"I think I can help youse find a second Boomerang, Ty. I'll see you both on the other side of that portal," Morrie smiled at us as he flew into it himself. "Let's roll," I said to the tiger. "Too right," Ty smiled. After deciding that, we jumped through the portal and I gasped as something happened that I didn't expect to happen. I got another vision out of nowhere!

* * *

 _I saw Boss Cass and his minions in an area that looked to have a canyon feel to it and digging into the ground. It was then that one of the lizards gasped when he found something of interest. The mammal talisman. "I found it! I found it!" he exclaimed, grabbing Cass's attention. "Let me see that," Cass said as he swiped it and smiled. "Yes, this is perfect! Time to clear out! We've got four more talismans to find!" Cass smiled as he then pointed at one of the frill lizards. "You! Go and pack my things!... Soon unimaginable power will be mine... mine... MINE! Aha!" Cass laughed to himself as the vision ended the moment that I connected face-first into the ground on the other side of the portal along with Ty._

* * *

"NO! Cass has found one already!" I exclaimed after I woke up. "Did you just have another vision?" Ty asked me. "Yeah, and this one was him finding the talisman that spelled all that doom in the first place, the mammal talisman!" I said. "So we need to find the other talismans and then defeat Cass once and for all, right?" Ty asked. "Right on the money," I frowned as Morrie came around from the skies. "Well, Ty, you won't believe it, but I found youse a second boomerang!" Morrie smiled. "Great! Where is it?" Ty asked. "See that tree over there?" Morrie asked, pointing to a tree in the distance. "Yeah?" I asked. "Well, it's not there," Morrie said, making me pout. "Then where is it, cockatoo?" I frowned. "It's at the top of Frill Neck Peak," Morrie said. "So, the place where the frill lizards play, huh? Fine, let's rumble," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After we got our bearings, we both went up the different stairs only to find a single circular gem that was red and had a glow to it. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked as I picked up the item and smiled at it. "This is definitely a Thunder Egg if I've ever seen one!" Morrie smiled. "Beauty bottler bonza! We got one!" Ty exclaimed, me groaning at his slang. "Ugh, it's like you're a stereotype of every Australian known to man," I groaned at him. "Yeah, yeah, one down and 16 more to go," Morrie smiled as I simply put the Thunder Egg in my bag that I had on my person.

"This bag was originally supposed to be for me to bring back the head of anyone that was going to go after the talismans that wasn't on Cass's side... now it's going to be a storage bag for Thunder Eggs," I said. "So... you were an assassin of sorts?" Ty asked as we continued forward and we saw some frill lizards. "Never killed anyone, but I said I would kill anyone that messed with Cass's plans... but enough of that, let's deal with these henchmen that work for him," I frowned as I shot one of them in the forehead, knocking him out in an instant while Ty threw his boomerang at the other one and they were both knocked out as his boomerang actually came right back to him. "You've got some skills with that hardware, Ty, I won't deny that," I admitted to him as we went to the nearby waterfall and we saw something shocking. There was a Bilbie creature trapped in a wooden cage!

"This must be Boss Cass's doing! He said something about caging Bilbies to prevent them from getting the Talismans, as they are keepers of the shrine," I said, Ty gasping when I said this. "Yeah? Well big mistake! I'll free ya, mate," Ty smiled as he opened his mouth wide and, shocking me big time, he chomped the wooden bars completely apart and the Bilbie was freed. "Whoopee! Thanks, Ty! Here, I have this for you. There should be one Bilbie in 8 other areas that have Thunder Eggs like this one. And I can also smell that they have portals to them made by Julius as well," the Bilbie said as he handed us a Thunder Egg to us that he had on him. "Thanks, mate. And don't worry, we'll free the rest of you," Ty said to him. "Bonza," the Bilbie smiled as he then hopped up to the top of the waterfall to return to the warp hole we came in, which was still there.

After that happened, we would've gone forward some more had my eyes not seen a single thing that was perched high atop the cliff. It looked like a golden gear that sparkled with the brilliance of a diamond. "What is that? It looks so... shiny! I bet it's worth a lot, so I'm gonna get it," I smiled as I let out my signature feature on my body, that being the membranes that I had on my arms and legs that I could take out at will to help me get aloft. I then jumped high in the air and glided over to the cliff, managing to do so and collect the golden gear with a smile. We then continued on our way to the next area, that being a place that I immediately saw another thunder egg, but it would be difficult to get up there because of there being no way up there unless you could try to use the flying Spy Eggs to get up.

"No worries, I'll get that one right quick," Ty smiled as he then did something amazing. He chained his chomps on each of the Spy Eggs, slowly ascending until he finally reached the top and grabbed the Thunder Egg to toss down to me. "You little ripper, Ty! That looked cool!" I smiled at him with my own Australian drawl. "Ah, it was nothing," Ty smiled as we then climbed up some cliffs into the next area, which held another shiny gear on the side of a cliff and ahead we happened to see that Julius was here as well with another gear on his person.

"G'day, Julius. Care to explain what that thing is you have there and what their value is? They look expensive," I asked him. "Why, these are very rare Golden Cogs. And I have a proposition for the two of you that I know you'll be happy to hear," Julius smiled at us. "Yeah, what's that?" Ty asked. "If you can find these Golden Cogs, I can use 15 at a time to create new boomerangs for the two of you to use, such as new, upgraded Gunnerangs for you, Gia, and special techno boomerangs for you, Ty," Julius said to us. "Struth! That sounds nifty! I wonder what kind of upgrade my Gunnerangs could use," I smiled at that idea. "Well, find 15 of these Golden Cogs and then I may just show you," Julius smiled. "Beauty," Ty smiled as we continued forward and up the hill to see that there was another golden cog atop a giant set of pillars, which I smiled at. "I'll get this cog and see what's on the other side of this cliff. You can go the long way around to try and find your second boomerang, Ty," I said to him. "Good luck," Ty smirked at me.

I then jumped up each of the two pillars and grabbed the cog at the top, only then jumping and using my membranes to fly over to the cliff and into the water, which I loved, since I was able to swim. I noticed that there was a duo of golden cogs in this area, which I quickly nabbed by swimming through the water and getting onto their platforms without so much as making the nearby crocodiles notice my movements. And then I saw a bunch of frill lizards as well as some strange device I hadn't seen before. "Hmm..." I frowned, the lizards immediately seeing me and gasping. "Ah! Gia. What are you doing here? I thought the boss sent youse over to Rainbow Cliffs?" said the one frill lizard, who I recognized as Sneeth. He had a very raspy voice compared to the other frill lizards, as he was a mechanic, which made me confused as to why he was here. "Well, after I found out for myself just what exactly he did to my mother from one of my visions, I saw screw that fat bastard," I frowned at him, the other frills gasping when I said this.

"So... you had a vision of that one instance, did ya? Of your mother disappearing into the dream time?" Sneeth asked, my eyebrows raising when he said that. "You knew?! How long did you know?" I growled at him. "Peh. I just found out about that from Boss Cass before he sent me here. Believe me, had I known before you decided to rebel against him, I would've told youse meself," Sneeth said, the frills looking confused by that statement. "Hmph," I pouted. "Let me tell you something, Sneeth. And you other frills too. I no longer work for Cass. I'm now seeking vengeance for my mother and wish to get her back. If Cass succeeds in this plan, all mammals will cease to exist anywhere but in dreams. So I'm going to find those talismans myself and return them to their original resting places so that nobody can mess with them again," I frowned at the frills as I let out my membranes when I noticed that there was a Thunder Egg at the top of a high platform. "So long, and tell the boss that I quit for good. He deserves a slap across the face and a kick to the groin for what he did to my mum," I frowned as I took off to the skies and grabbed the Thunder Egg from the top of the tower, only then gliding my way off of the waterfall just in time to notice Ty grabbing his second boomerang.

Once he got it, I then noticed a bunch of frills ahead of us that happened to have a shiny Thunder Egg on their person and that they were fighting over it. "Let's take care of these bozos now," I frowned as I then started to fire off the shots at their faces, surprised that my Gunnerangs never needed any refilled ammo and that they could fire a lot of rounds at once, which I used to eliminate all 7 of them and get them knocked out cold, allowing me to take their Thunder Egg for myself. "Now that I've settled that, let's go on," I smiled as we then walked along another cliff and we saw a large gap in the way with a Thunder Egg on the other side. "Hmm..." Ty said as he got a running start and did something that defied all means of physics. He started gliding with his boomerangs acting as the wings!

"Whoa! You just glided with boomerangs?! The only time I've ever heard of anyone doing that was... the ancient Bunyips! You've got the Bunyips on your side, don't you?" I gawked at him. "You've got that right, Gia," Ty smiled at me as I glided over and we got the Thunder Egg in the process. "Sweet, I think we just got everything here. How many Cogs did you find, by the way?" I asked Ty. "Well, I found at least 4. So that means we have a total of 10 so far," Ty smirked. "Great! We only need five more until we can get us some good upgrades to our weapons," I smiled as we then saw the portal that would lead us back to Rainbow Cliffs. "Let's get going," I smiled as we entered the portal and we then appeared on the other side in Rainbow Cliffs, this time, us both getting to land on our feet for a change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Once we returned to Rainbow Cliffs, we saw that Julius wasn't around right now, but the way to the other two portals was open for us to get in. "I'll handle the one on the left. You can handle the right one," I said to Ty. "Good luck, Gia," Ty said to me. "You too," I said to him as I went into the portal on the left side and gasped when I entered a world that looked to be a large rain forest with wallabies in my area as well as small frogs. "Wow... I never thought I'd be here again... I didn't even know that this place had Thunder Eggs!" I gawked, knowing that I had been to this place before when I worked for Cass. He sent me here on a solo mission to scope out for any Talismans, but I found none.

"Well, time to find out where stuff is and, ohp! Already found my first Golden Cog!" I smiled as I picked up the Golden Cog that was literally right behind me and perched on a column of rock, which I quickly picked up and placed in my bag for safekeeping, only then gasping as I remembered that Ty had no way of holding his collected items! "Do not worry over Ty, young one," I heard a voice say out of nowhere, which made me immediately pick up my guns and look all around me. "There is no need for alarm. I am Nandu Gili, the Bunyip Elder," the voice said as a strange manifestation appeared before me, him looking to be a strange and unique creature I had never seen before.

He was covered in fur and heavy clothing all over, had a large beard of white with long eyebrows that covered his eyes, and a very impressive staff to accompany it all. "Whoa... you look cool..." I gawked at him. "Young sugar glider. You needn't worry over Ty collecting his items. So long as he has my protection, he has no need for bags to carry his items. I simply hold onto them for him until the time is necessary for him to use these items," Nandu Gili said in a very wise voice. "So... you're his luggage boy?" I asked. "Not really. He is possibly the only one who can defeat Cass. In order to prevent Boss Cass from destroying the world with his mad search for the talismans, you must find all four of the others and then defeat Cass to take the one he currently owns. Only by reuniting all talismans at the shrine permanently will you be able to rescue the mammals that were sent to the dream time," the wise guy said.

"Okay... so you're basically assisting him in his journey so he can fight Cass and save the world... so why are you talking to me?" I asked him. "It is no coincidence that I am talking to you, young Gia. After all, I am the one who gives you these vision powers in the first place. Use them well, as they will be the keys to Cass's downfall in the end," Nandu Gili said, him disappearing before I could question him anymore, him giving me a big one. "He... gave me my vision powers?... Either he's off his nuts, or he really is the Bunyip Elder..." I gawked as I then moved forward and tried to see where I could go before I ended up seeing Morrie on a sign.

"G'day, Gia. Ty's good friend Shazza is at the farthest end of this forest path and her car has broken down. And if that wasn't bad enough, I also saw some blue tongue lizards nearby. I'm sure that if you help her out, she'll repay the favor. Think you can handle it?" Morrie asked me. "I can handle anything," I smiled at him, shocked that he didn't see Nandu Gili or have any mentions about it. "You didn't happen to see anything fishy, did you?" I asked him. "I saw a strange yellow light, but that's pretty much it. Don't know what it was, to be honest," Morrie said. At least I know that what I saw wasn't a dream then. "Thanks. I needed to know that I wasn't crazy when I saw it," I said to him as I then moved forward and saw another golden cog atop a pillar above me as well as a long winding road through the trees and cliffs. I got up there and immediately saw 3 more routes to some Golden Cogs, which I smirked at.

I took care of any frills that got in my way with a few well-placed shots to their noggins until I got to the second cog's location, it being blocked by a giant bug enemy that I knew would withstand my bullets. So, I simply glided around him using the updrafts from the watery ground below me to get to the cog, then back, and then up to the other cog atop the other area. But it was also at this time that I heard something from below me, down by the watery ground below the hills. "WooooooWEE!" I heard a telltale holler from under me, which I recognized as the signature cry of the Bilbies. I jumped down into the ravine, gliding when necessary, and found the caged Bilbie by a waterfall that led to a cave. It looked to be a small kid, which I thought was despicable on Cass's part that he was kidnapping children of the Bilbies as well. I simply shot the bars of the cage until I finally made an opening for the little one to escape through, which she did instantly. "Thanks, miss! I thought I'd be trapped in there forever! Here, take this. I found it the other day before I got captured. Don't know what it is, but I hope it gives you better luck than it gave me," she smiled at me. "You're welcome and thank you," I smiled at her as I pocketed the Thunder Egg into my bag.

After that, I simply backtracked to the original starting area... or I would've before the Bilbie spoke again. "Also, I saw that there was a shiny gear inside the deepest part of this mud cave," she said, making me do an about face and go right into the cave, using the rocks as footing since the mud was incredibly sticky. After finding the Golden Cog at the very end, I then smiled and went back the way I came, which took a bit of walking, but I eventually found my way back to the very top of the area, seeing another Golden Cog behind a waterfall, which I immediately grabbed and pocketed quickly before I saw something I smiled at. "Oh yeah, waterslide happy fun time!" I smirked as I jumped onto the fast-running current of water and started to ride it on my own two feet, smiling at the many different turns and bends it offered until I eventually made it to the other side, where I saw a large Tasmanian Devil standing in front of a cave, which I approached with caution.

"Excuse me... sir? Are you busy?" I asked him as I cautiously approached him. He then looked at me with a smile and began to speak. "Nice to meet ya, mate. Name's Ranger Ken. You think you could help me out?" he asked me kindly. "Sure, what'cha need?" I asked him. "Inside this cave here are a flock of bats. It's nearly the wet season and we need to clear them out of there before the caves flood. Do you think you can get them out of the caves?" he asked me. "Can do, will do," I smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I then entered the caves and easily got the bats out by spooking them out. How did I do this? "OOOGABOOGABOGGA! Git outta 'ere, bats!" I exclaimed at them, the bats all flying out of the caves and into the open air after a few sessions of me flying up to them and doing that. "Onya, mate. You got the bats outta them caves very well. What's your name?" Ken asked me. "Name's Gia Glyder," I smiled at him. "Well, here ya go, Gia Glyder. It's for your troubles," Ken said to me as he handed me a Thunder Egg, which I smiled at. "Thanks," I smiled at him as I then looked to my left and immediately noticed something that caught my eye. There was a large area of a smaller river down at the bottom of this waterfall and it looked to have a Thunder Egg perched atop a log jutting out of the side. Not only that, but I also saw a Golden Cog on one of the multiple platforms as well.

I immediately jumped down and glided over to the first of the items, the Thunder Egg, and picked it up with a smile. I then did the same thing to glide over to and snatch the Golden Cog, only then changing directions and heading back over to Ranger Ken's waterfall area, only to see a type of flora that I loved to use. "A jump flower, eh? Time for a ride," I smiled as I hopped into the center bulb of the flower and, after a few seconds, it spewed me out back at the top of the waterfall, which was awesome.

"Yeah, I like them things too," Ken admitted to me. "Good to know you love 'em too. I gotta go after someone in trouble now, so toodles," I smiled at him. "Good luck, mate," Ken smiled as I ran to the next set of waterslides and smirked at how the flume was fast-paced and how I managed to get down there within a total of 30 seconds, which I smiled at as I saw another Golden Cog perched atop another conical rock puzzle. I jumped up and snagged it with ease before making my way back down to see another Thunder Egg. But before I could snatch it, guess what came around and stole it? A turkey of all things! It snatched up the Thunder Egg and ran away, meaning I had to chase after it, which wasn't fun at all given how speedy they were.

I eventually cornered the stupid bird at the inside of a tree, which I simply shot him in the forehead and he immediately fell over and got knocked out, allowing me to take back the Thunder Egg he took. "Sorry, bud. I need these mo-" I was about to say before I saw a telltale glowing at the very top of the inside of the hollow tree I was in. It was another bloomin' Thunder Egg! I simply used my claws to grab onto the wooden bark of the tree and climbed up to the Thunder Egg and grabbed it before falling back down and exiting the tree with a smile. "Hehe, I'm the master of climbing," I smiled as I then looked ahead of me and saw that there was a large hill in front of me with boulders running down it. I simply did the same thing and climbed up the side of the cliff on the westernmost side and saw that there was another Golden Cog, the 10th one in this area, which I smiled at as I picked it up and immediately saw another boulder area where the boulders were bouncing down the hill I needed to go to. I simply went around the area by jumping and climbing the vines and moss on the nearby hill to avoid getting squished like a pancake, making it to a dingo girl wearing a red crop top shirt, blue jean shorts, and looking cute with her blonde hair and tail complimenting her orange-brown regular fur.

"You must be Shazza, right? Morrie said you needed some help," I said to her. "Oh, yeah. You're my possum's new friend, aren't ya? Nice to meet you," she smiled... "Morrie isn't a possum," I frowned at her. "Not Morrie, silly goose! I'm talking about Ty. I'm his girlfriend," Shazza chuckled at me, which made me smack myself in the face for coming to conclusions too quickly. "Could you mind watching my back with these blue tongues while I fill up my water bottle for my jeep?" Shazza asked. "No problemmo," I smiled at her as she led me to the area where she would fill up her water bottle, a creek, and I saw that the blue tongues were on the other side of the river, at least 10 of them. And once Shazza started to fill up her water bottle from the creek, I immediately saw the blue tongues going over to her, which I stopped in place with a simple pellet to each of their heads from my Gunnerangs, all of them getting conked out by one hit each, all except the final one, who got the idea to throw protect his head with a boulder when he saw the others get knocked out by me. "Too bad, so sad," I smiled as I simply aimed at his crotch instead and he immediately dropped the boulder on his head when the bullet connected there, me smiling as I twirled my Gunnerangs around and blew on the barrels afterwards.

"Nice shootin', girl. Thanks for the assistance... by the way, I found this while filling my bottle up. You want it?" Shazza asked as she produced a Thunder Egg. "Of course I would," I smiled at her. She then gave it to me and I simply put it away in my bag. "Well, I gotta get a move on. See you soon, I'm sure," Shazza smiled at me. "So long, Shazza," I smirked at her as she drove off towards the north, me seeing a portal nearby that would lead me back to Rainbow Cliffs.

I immediately entered it and smiled when I saw that I had arrived before Ty was here. But it was also at this point that I saw a slight glimmer behind one of the houses on the ground. And when I went to inspect it, I was gobsmacked. It was one of the rarest things you could find in the Southern Rivers! "A Rainbow Scale! Fair dinkum, this is amazing!" I smirked as I grabbed it and kissed it a few times before putting it in my jumpsuit's zipper pocket, which held my important necessities when I needed them most. This was one of the most valued treasures in all of the Southern Rivers, so of course I was going to take it for myself! And once Ty came through his portal, we went around to see Julius at the machine and he smiled at us. "I guess you found the 17 Thunder Eggs?" Julius asked. "You got that right, Julius," I smiled as I produced mine and Ty produced his out of thin air, both of us having accumulated a total of 18 Thunder Eggs in total. "Okay, let's begin the machine," Julius said as he put the Thunder Eggs in the power slot and we smiled as the machine cranked to life. It would only be a matter of time until we got ourselves our first talisman!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Once Julius started the machine up, we smiled at how it was already locking onto the talisman. "Stand back, you two! It's coming through!" Julius smiled at us as the machine then opened up a portal and we smiled at how we saw the talisman appear from it and then fell down.. and into a second portal that appeared out of nowhere! We ended up having to chase the talisman into the portal that it disappeared into and immediately regretted that, as we happened to appear in a place that was a pen of sorts... and we happened to be stared down by a gigantic, hulking bull that looked quite angry when it saw us. And I happened to see that there was a shiny thing in its large, orange mane. The talisman!

"Dammit! Let's beat this guy and then take his talisman for ourselves," I said to Ty as the bull started to charge us and we immediately got an idea from the numerous termite mounds around us. I simply waited until the last minute and then jumped out of the way of his charge, the bull running directly into the mound and shattering it, him roaring in pain as I also connected some bullets to his forehead to add to the pain.

"AGGGHHHOOOOOOOOH!" the giant bull exclaimed as it looked at me with anger and tried to chase after me again, me having to jump out of the way of another charge attack, which ended up with him running into another termite mound and him starting to bleed out of his forehead a little bit. "GGGOGOOOOOOOOOOHAgh..." the giant bull groaned before he fell over, him having been calmed now to the point that we could go and take the talisman from his body. It was the amphibian talisman, which I smiled at. "Okay, now let's return to the shrine and put this back," Ty said as I looked at the bull with a frown. He was in pain and I didn't want him to suffer. "Not yet. I want to do something here," I said with a frown as I pulled out some medicinal herbs and I then rubbed them on the bull's face, him wincing afterwards and me whispering to him, "It's okay. I'm going to heal you... it's okay," I said to him with a hushed voice, hoping he'd let me do so, the bull sighing afterwards and looking at me with a smile instead of a frown for a change. "You're welcome," I said to him before I got in the warp hole with Ty.

Once we got on the other side of the portal and got to the shrine, I put the talisman into the first slot as my vision told me and I saw Nandu Gili appear before us. "Well done, you two. You've retrieved the first talisman. When Boss Cass hears that you're out to search for these talismans as well, he will do everything in his power to stop you. Be wary, you two," he said to us. "No worries, Nandu Gili," I said to him, Ty looking at me with a smile. "You can see him too, huh?" he asked. "Yes," I smiled as Nandu disappeared when Morrie came around.

"Strike me lucky! You actually found a talisman! I just may have bet on the wrong horse," Morrie said. "Gee, thanks," I pouted at him. "Anyways, Julius is expecting you at his lab. He's got a surprise for ya," Morrie said, me and Ty immediately gliding down to that area so we could see what Julius wanted and also to get some techno rangs for our Golden Cogs (which we had 30 of) and happened to see him fiddling with a machine with a lot of energy going through it. "Well, this is simply outstanding!" he smiled as he saw us enter the door. "I have come across a most startling discovery! After using the machine to find the talisman, it was overflowing with the excess energy of the Fire Thunder Eggs! I have diverted that energy into the Cogalacious Boomerangerus Extrapolator and we have enough energy to make 2 different sets of boomerangs! Let's give it a go, shall we? I'll even make sure one of them is a Gunnerang model for you, Gia," Julius explained. "Well, that sounds cool! Let's see the fireworks!" I smiled.

After waiting for a bit, the pressing machine pressed down on a set of boomerangs for Ty, which they looked to be on fire! "It's a Flamerang!" Julius exclaimed. "This rang will be able to start fires and melt ice. It is also more powerful with attacks. Be sure to hold it on this side to prevent getting burned," Julius said to Ty, pointing to the side of the boomerang that wasn't on fire. "You beauty!" Ty smiled at that. "And for you, Gia, I present to you... the Rapidrang!" Julius smiled as he presented me a Gunnerang that had a cool western look to it and with a trigger on there that looked to have two different settings. "This Gunnerang model is able to fire multiple pellets at a time. The pellets are just as powerful as a regular Gunnerang bullet, so this should help you out when it comes to fighting multiple opponents," Julius explained. "Cool beans!" I smiled as we then presented our Golden Cogs.

"Ah! And you have enough Golden Cogs! I should be able to make one new Boomerang model and one Gunnerang model that you two will love," Julius smiled as he put the cogs in the machine and we smiled when Ty's came out first and I could only guess my next one when it came out. "It's a Zoomerang. The zoom lens on this particular boomerang allows it to be thrown long and far and will allow you to snipe enemies from afar," Julius explained. "Cool! I wonder what mine will be," I smiled as he put a Gunnerang model in the machine next. "Your new rang is... a Sniperang!" Julius smiled, me in love with the design of it. It looked like a regular Gunnerang, but it had a scope on it and a longer barrel at the end. "Just like with the Zoomerang, this will allow you to snipe enemies from a distance. Not only that, but the power of the pellets are a bit more stronger. Not strong enough to bust through the skin, but strong enough to hurt the bones for sure," Julius explained. "Sounds dangerous. I like it," I smiled.

"Now let's go to the next area. If I'm right, with your Flamerangs, Ty, you can open up a route through a cave to a small waterfall area. That will be the next area ripe with portals leading to more areas with Thunder Eggs," Julius explained. "Okay, let's go off then," I smiled as we went out to the cave in question, me leading the way into it and us seeing a large spider web blocking our path. "Stay back," Ty smiled as he threw his flaming boomerang at the spider web and it disintegrated to ash, allowing us to pass by and for me to hear a noise from behind us. "Hmm... they're smarter than I thought.." I heard a familiar voice say from behind me, my head immediately snapping behind me so I could see who would've just spoken. All I saw was the retreating image of a black and orange boomerang with a skull on it. "Peh," I frowned, knowing exactly who it was and knowing that he was being lied to just as well. Sly, Cass's top mercenary, and also a Tasmanian Tiger.

"Did you see anything?" Ty asked. I simply played dumb. "I didn't see anything, but I definitely heard something," I said to him. "Hmm... must be one of Cass's henchmen. Now they know we're going after the talismans, so we need to be more careful," Ty said. "Indeed," I frowned as the portals came online as I saw Julius come in with a suitcase that I knew contained the machine. I didn't know how, but I had a feeling it contained the machine that teleported the talismans to our positions. And I then saw that there were three different portals. "Just so you know, the one on the left leads to a snowy mountain, the one on the right leads to a billabong, and the one in the middle leads to the wide open outback," Julius said to us. "Okay then. What say you and I go to the billabong first, huh, Ty?" I smiled. "Sounds fair. And then we can head to the two different areas on our own," Ty smiled. "Indeed. Let's go to the billabong," I smirked as we went into the first portal on the right and I gasped as I got yet another vision.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _When I had the next vision, I saw Cass's fortress in the secret cave mountain, it being filled with rain in the area outside of the mountain that contained it. I then saw the inside of the base and saw that Sly was there, but I wasn't, meaning that this was in the future, since Cass was in the shot as well. I always stayed by his side in the past, so that was the dead giveaway. And then Cass started to speak as he paced back and forth._

 _"So, you say that there is a duo of mammals that wish to stop my plans of retrieving all the talismans?" Cass asked Sly as he stayed in the shadows. "Yeah, that's right," Sly smirked. "And what, pray tell, are their species? And have you found out why my future queen hasn't reported back from her job?" Cass asked. "Well, that's the part you won't like. One of them is a Tasmanian Tiger with boomerangs. And the other happens to be a sugar glider with boomerang-styled guns. And this sugar glider happens to be none other than your queen!" Sly said, Cass's eyebrows raising when Sly said this. "Are you being honest with me, Sly? I don't appreciate lies if it isn't the case," Cass frowned at him. "I know that it's her. She was wearing her black jumpsuit, had her signature ponytail, and her voice was the exact same as Gia Glyder's. I also overheard her talking about something... troubling. She was talking about her visions and that she saw something that caused her to rebel against you. I heard the words 'mother' 'dream world' and 'talismans'," Sly said._

 _"Really? Then that must mean she must've saw her past... and saw her mother get sucked into the dream world. It wasn't my intentions to eliminate her mother, and I wish she would've had that vision here instead of on her own. If she would've stayed by my side, I would've let her know that her mother would be reunited with her after I use the talismans to rule the world after eliminating nearly all other mammals... her and you excepted of course," Cass said, me growling at that. He was lying through his teeth. "But of course, she needs to understand this, so I have a theory. If she is told that I would help her get her mother back if she were to work for me, then I'm 95 percent sure that she will return to our side. And in the meantime, we must eliminate the Tasmanian Tiger," Cass frowned as he then looked at his two subordinates of a frill lizard and a blue tongue._

 _"You, go off to the snowy mountains. And you, go off to the outback! I've heard tell that they're using Thunder Eggs in order to find these talismans quickly and effectively, so you're in charge of trying to find the Thunder Eggs as well as the Talismans on top of that. And remember: don't attack Gia! Just tell her that I wish to speak with her about how to get her mother out of the dream world. Got it?" Cass asked the two. "Yessir, right away, sir," they both said as they then went off. "Begin phase two, Sly! Get on the horn with Fluffy and tell her to fix up Crikey," Cass said. "Of course," Sly smirked._

* * *

I gasped awake when I finally exited the portal with Ty, him looking shocked as I slammed against the ground instead of landing on my feet. "What's going on with you?" Ty asked me. "I had another vision, this one of Cass talking to his men... Cass was trying to say that he didn't mean to have my mother go into the dream world, but he was lying through his fucking teeth. He's going to try and convince me to join with him while sending his tough Blue Tongue lizards after you," I frowned at Ty. "Sounds like he's really intent on trying to get you on his good side again. But I know that those Blue Tongues aren't going to be a big issue for me," Ty smirked. "Same with how the frills won't be an issue for this lady," I smiled back.

We then pushed forward and saw Morrie on a sign post. "G'day, guys. Welcome to the billabong," Morrie smiled as I noted that, for some reason, it was nighttime in this area despite it being midday back where we were at before in Rainbow Cliffs. "Nice to see you too, Morrie," I smirked at him. "This place is home to me old mate, Dennis the Cheapskate... er... I mean... Green Tree Frog," Morrie said, tripping up after saying cheapskate. "Hah," I smirked. "He has got the biggest Thunder Egg collection this side of the Black Stump. I've tried to convince him to give some up, but he's too precious with him. But I'm sure if youse did some odd jobs for him, he'll pay you in Thunder Eggs. Feel up for it?" Morrie smiled. "No worries," Ty smiled.

We then proceeded forward until I saw our first shiny thing in the billabong, that being a Golden Cog nearby, me pocketing it afterwards. "One Golden Cog down. How much you want to bet there's 9 more in this area?" I smiled at him. "Maybe," Ty smirked. We then jumped up some stairs and I happened to see one of the lesser sentries for Cass, the slinks. And I immediately recognized one of them in particular, the second one that we came across, mostly because of her being a female and she had hair on her head that was fashioned in a bun.

"What the... Gia? Is that you?" she asked me when we saw her, Ty being on his guard as I simply approached her. "Nice to see you too, Talia. And let me guess. Boss Cass wants you to tell me that he didn't mean to send my mother into the dream world when he tried to eradicate all mammals in the past? Right or wrong?" I asked her, Talia gasping at that. "H-How did you know that was the message he wanted me to give you? It's almost as if you... wait... you had a vision, didn't you?" she asked. "On the money as always. Yes, I had a vision, and I also know that Cass was lying when he was talking to his workers. He isn't planning on bringing my mother back because she was the one that stopped his plans in the past to begin with. If she were to come back, it'd put a wrench in his plans again, so I know that he's lying when he says that. He just wants me back on his side so that he can have me on his side rather than the good side. If he succeeds, all mammals will be eradicated, including me and Sly. He won't keep us around. We're just mammals, and he won't want us around anymore than he'd want a koala around," I frowned at her.

"You really think that? He wants you as his queen and you're not believing that he loves you?" Talia asked me. "He never loved me. If he loved me, then he wouldn't have trapped my mother in my dreams and force me to never know her except when I'm asleep. So tell him this: if he really, really loves me, he will stop with his plans to destroy all mammals and give me my mother back as well as all the mammals that he sent to the dream world that one fateful day. Otherwise, he's going to be stopped by your's truly and Ty, whose parents were also sent to the dream world by Cass," I frowned at her.

"Well... if that's what you want me to tell him, then I guess I'll tell him that. I'll let you know his answer later," Talia sighed as she then walked off towards the direction of the base, which was far to the north. "Now that that happened, let's move on and find some more Golden Cogs and Thunder Eggs. We need both kinds after all," Ty said. "Correct, 'possum'. Seriously, how did Shazza come up with that name for you?" I asked him. "Well... uh.. I honestly don't know myself," Ty chuckled nervously. "Don't worry, I'm just teasing. I know I used to have a nickname for Cass when I loved him... but I don't anymore. Not after what I learned of his lies," I frowned. "And what'd you call him?" Ty asked me. "I called him 'Hubby-woo'... laugh once, and I deck you," I frowned at him. Ty smiled, but didn't laugh, just as we approached a few more Golden Cogs, one of them being high on top of a pillar of rock and another in an area that had spiders in it. And then, when we came across a large waterfall area, I heard something above us. The yell of the Bilbies. "I heard one of me Bilbie mates! Let's go rescue them," Ty said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Once we heard the Bilibie, we looked around us and eventually saw that the voice was coming from above us on a high ledge, which could only be accessed by going the long way around the winding hill to climb up there. In the meantime, we also came across another Golden Cog, this one being guarded by a couple of spiders, bringing our count up to 4 of them. After scaling the rest of the hill, we saw that the way to the Bilbie in question (her looking to be a teenager with a goth look to her), Ty had to burn the spider webs blocking us from reaching her until we finally got to her cage, which Ty chomped open and spat out the wood he got in his mouth afterwards.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me... or whatever..." the Bilbie said, her tone and mood looking to be just as gothic as she looked. "Here, this is why they caged me up... don't know why, it's just a stupid rock. Wasn't even planning to keep it," she said. "You be careful, Felicia," Ty said to her. "Yeah, whatever. Good luck taking down that flightless bird, by the by," she sighed as she blew her hair upwards from her face. "You bet. Let's roll," I smiled to Ty as we then jumped over the broken bridge and we came across a frog man with a fancy tunic on his body, which made me smile. But I smiled more at the shiny Golden Cog hidden to the right of the steps, which I immediately pocketed before meeting up with Ty and the frog, my guess him being Dennis.

He then immediately gasped and looked scared, mostly because it was still dark out. "Eeep! Please don't hurt me!" he said with worry. "Relax, mate. We're friendlies. I'm Gia and this is Ty. You must be Dennis, right? Morrie told us about you," I said to him. "Ty and Gia? Oh, Morrie's friends. I've heard so much about you two," Dennis smiled as he got a little too close to me. "That dreaded bully Neddy extinguished all of the torch barrels that lead me back home. And now, I don't know where to go... it's not like I'm scared of the dark or anything, I just-" Dennis said, immediately getting scared by the ribbit of a small, non-sentient frog, him clinging onto me in fear. "Uh... mate. The thing that scared you is literally the same species as you," I frowned at him, pointing to the frog in question.

"Oh... ahem... yes, right... could you kindly escort me home?" Dennis asked. "I think I could handle that job. My Flamerangs could probably reignite these fire barrels," Ty smiled. "In the meantime, I'm going to go searching for this bully that took out your lights as well as some more Golden Cogs," I said to Ty. "Good luck with that. Neddy is the biggest, meanest bully this side of the Black Stump," Dennis warned me. "Even against some boomerangs fashioned to be pellet guns?" I smirked. "Guns?" Dennis asked. "Don't worry, they aren't designed to kill, just to hurt," I explained. "Now off to find the bully. Wish me luck," I smiled as I then went off to find out where Neddy was, using my nocturnal vision (as I was a nocturnal animal) to find where Neddy may be, me seeing a sign at the top of a long bridge that said "Beware! Neddy's Turf! No one allowed in." "Well, time to go after the bully," I smiled as I went across the bridge and found a large, metal arena and a single reptile inside wearing a lot of armor.

"Hohoho! Trespasser am white rat! Neddy beat her good, ugh!" Neddy smiled at me. "Aw, you'd hit a lady like me? How terrible you are," I smiled in a mocking voice as I entered the arena, Neddy walking forward and then trying to charge me, which I simply jumped out of the way and hit his armored backside with my Sniperang to destroy the armor, a lot of it falling off and him turning around afterwards, me seeing a large red target on his exposed belly. "Take this," I smiled as I shot 3 Rapidrang shots at his belly, making him gasp as he sat down afterwards. "What?! White rat beat Neddy... oh, Neddy am so ashamed..." Neddy frowned as he then produced something out of his helmet. "Here, Neddy give shiny rock to new friend," Neddy said as he gave me a Thunder Egg, me seeing that it was blue instead of red. "Thanks. Sorry for beating you up, but you really shouldn't bully others. Bullying is bad," I frowned at him as I then left the arena and saw a glimmer of something to my left when I got on the bridge. Two turkeys, and one of them had a Thunder Egg on him!

I immediately jumped down to their little alcove and shot a Gunnerang round at the head of the turkey that had the Thunder Egg. Once he got knocked out, the Thunder Egg flew over to the other turkey, which I shot his head after he got it, allowing me to collect the Thunder Egg before they could wake up again. "Okay, gotta move out," I said as I jumped off and also then noticed a Golden Cog on a rock pillar underneath the bridge. I smiled and swam up to it, using my claws to climb up it from the water and grabbing it afterwards, hearing some footsteps on the bridge, at least four of them, which meant that Ty and Dennis were just now crossing the bridge. I then noticed that there was a platypus standing by the water north of me, which confused me a bit.

I swam up to him and saw that it was a male paltypus. "Nice to meet you. What's your name?" I asked him. "Name's Rex. Are you mates with Ty?" he asked me. "Yes I am. Name's Gia. Gia Glyder," I introduced myself. "Well, Ty met me back in the Great Barrier Reef, and he said that you were a pretty good swimmer. So I want to know if you want to take the Super High Dive challenge. If you can do it successfully, I'll give you a Thunder Egg. Whaddaya say?" Rex asked. "Sounds like a bargain. What do I do?" I smiled at him. "Follow me," Rex smiled as he led me to a small, hidden hole under the water and we emerged onto a large lake on the other side with a single giant tower there. "Climb to the top of this tower, then dive through all the rings. If you can do that, the Thunder Egg is yours," Rex smiled. "Easy as pie," I smiled as I latched onto the metal and shimmied up the tower quickly, making it to the top in only 15 seconds.

I then saw the rings down to my left and saw that they were mechanical rings. "Okay. No arm flaps for this. Time to dive," I smiled as I jumped off and dived through all of the rings, making it to the bottom after getting through all of them right in the middle, Rex smiling at how my dive went. "That was a pearler of a dive, mate! You earned this," Rex smiled as he gave me a blue Thunder Egg, me smiling as I pocketed it into my bag and then went off to find the other Golden Cogs, going back through the hidden, underwater hole and into the main area once again, me immediately seeing a glimmer on a ledge at the top of a dead tree, which I immediately climbed with my claws and got the Golden Cog, me now having 7 of them. And from the top of the tree, I saw another glimmer to the end of the southeast part of the lake we were at, which it was on a rock pillar.

I jumped off the top of the tree and used my membranes to glide over there, actually reaching it and grabbing the cog with ease. I decided to go underwater and swim over to the bridge to meet up with Ty after finding that Golden Cog, seeing another glimmer under the waters and underneath a wooden bridge, which I immediately saw was another Golden Cog! After I got it and resurfaced at the large bridge, I saw that Ty was going from Neddy's area and back towards Dennis's house, me meeting up with him afterwards. "Hello, I found 5 different Golden Cogs and I also found 3 different Thunder Eggs," I smiled at him. "Dennis gave me another job after rewarding me with a Thunder Egg for taking him back home. And I just finished that job so I'm now going back to see what the reward will be," Ty smiled. "And what was the job in question?" I asked him. "It was lighting the pilot flames that heat up his water systems," Ty said. "Sounds boring," I smirked. "I didn't think so," Ty admitted as we finally got to Dennis and he smiled at how the water around his house was now steaming.

"Good show, Ty! Now I can have a warm cup of tea while having a hot water bath. Take this as a reward. It's from my Thunder Egg collection," Dennis smiled as he gave us our 6th Thunder Egg for this area. "Thanks, mate," I smiled at him. After this, I saw a glimmer in a hollow log above Dennis's house and jumped into it to see the 10th Golden Cog, which I smiled at Ty at. "Hah! I told ya there'd be 10 Golden Cogs here," I smiled at him. "Well, you got me there," Ty smiled as we jumped into the portal and, yet again, I had a vision!

* * *

 _I saw that, once again, it was Cass's base of operations in the mountain, the rain looking to have let up since the last vision and Cass being approached by Talia. "Ah, Talia. How are you doing, my fine slink?" Cass asked, speaking to Talia like she was a valued member of the team, mostly because she was the leader of the slink minions that Cass had. "Well, I wanted to tell you something, Boss Cass... I saw Gia Glyder in the billabong you sent me and the slinks to," Talia said to him, Cass immediately getting interested. "You didn't hurt her, did you? Just told her about what she was to be told?" Cass asked. "No, I didn't even need to explain it... she had a vision that had her see the initial meeting that you learned of her learning of her mother's disappearance to the Dreaming," Talia said._

 _"She saw that in a vision? I didn't expect that... she normally only has visions 1 time per month, so the fact she's having more than one vision in only a couple days is confusing... and what did she say to you?" Cass asked her. "She wanted me to give you a message. She says, 'If you really love me, then you will release my mother and all the other mammals from the Dreaming.' And she said if you said no to that, she would stop you herself. And judging from what I heard on my way back here, she seems to have guns as her weapons," Talia explained, Cass looking to be annoyed by what my message was._

 _"She said WHAT?!" Cass exclaimed as he looked very mad. "She wants you to release everyone you sent to the Dreaming back in the past. She doesn't want her mother to only exist in her dreams. She wants you to stop your plans to eradicate all mammals and release the mammals you hurt already," Talia explained. Cass then lost it and kicked Talia in the stomach, sending her to the ground and knocking the wind out of her. "She really thinks she can get away with this?! Well, I say let her! I can find another person to be my queen anyways!" Cass exclaimed with anger. Talia gasped as she then took off her goggles and threw her metal bat weapon at Cass, making him fall to the ground in pain. "THAT IS THE LAST STRAW, CASS! I won't let you assault me anymore! Consider my ass gonzo from your delusional conquest!" Talia exclaimed as she then broke a window and jumped out of it, using a parachute to get her safely out of the base and down the mountain. "GAH! Fine, see if I care! I'll still rule over you in the end, you bitch!" Cass exclaimed in anger as the vision then ended and I gasped on the other side as well as produced some tears afterwards._

* * *

When I started to cry after I exited the portal, Ty and Julius both looked at me with shock. "Why are you crying, Gia? Did you have another vision?" Ty asked me. "Y-Yeah... Cass said I'm no longer his queen after Talia gave him my message... he's so mad with power that he wants to rule over all while eradicating all mammals, myself included now..." I sighed. "I'm sorry..." Ty sighed. "You had nothing to do with it, Ty. It's all Cass's fault. I need to stop him before he succeeds," I frowned as I looked to the middle area. "I'm going to the outback now. You can handle the mountain area," I said to him.

"Wait, Gia. Before you go, I have a special Gunnerang model that I made on a whim for you. It may be of use to you in the outback," Julius said as he handed me a Gunnerang model that I saw had a net on the end. "I call it, the Netterang. When fired, it sends out a net that will capture anything from a distance, and then retract it using a special, highly-durable rope," Julius smiled. "Nifty. I'm sure it'll be good," I said with lesser enthusiasm, but only because I was still sad. "Sorry for not being happy, I like the rangs, it's just that I'm still upset," I frowned. "No worries," Julius said. "Okay, time to go to the outback. Later," I sighed as I went into the portal and expected a vision... but no visions this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Once I got on the other side of the portal, I smiled at the feeling of the warm sand underneath my feet as I looked to have appeared in an area that looked to be a farm of sorts. And guess who was there and looking at me with a snort? None other than the same bull that I had fought and healed to get the first talisman from. I smiled and approached him cautiously, smirking when he allowed me to pet his snout. "Easy, buddy... Do you remember me?" I asked him, the bull snorting at that as he lowered himself, another friendly face coming around to talk.

"Her name is Cuddles. She's a real pussycat once you get to know her," said the voice of Shazza from behind me, her looking to be in farmer's gear with a large cowgirl hat atop her head. "Really?" I smiled. "Yeah, and when she hunkers down like that, it means she's allowing you to ride on her back," Shazza smiled. Taking away the fact that I thought this large bull... pig thing was a boy, but it happened to be a girl, I had to ask Shazza as I mounted Cuddles on her furry, orange back. "And what is Cuddles? Is she a cow? A boar?" I asked her. "She's actually a warthog that had her tusks removed. But she had been put under some kind of mind control by Cass when you got that first talisman. She's better now that you freed her from it," Shazza explained with a smile. "Yeah, I was just confused because I thought that she was a he," I admitted.

"That's what everybody assumes, but I'm quick to tell them different... anyways, I have a favor to ask of you before you head out," Shazza smiled. "Yeah?" I asked. "See, the emus that I was raising from the health farm have gotten loose. They're trying to run over to Greasy Gus's hamburger shop. Last time they ate over there, the poor things were sick in the stomach for weeks! Do you think you can possibly help me round them up? I'd do it myself with my jeep, but those little buggers are faster than it," Shazza said. "No worries. I can use this new Netterang made by Julius to capture them safely," I smiled. "You're a lifesaver. Once you capture one, I'll be along with my jeep and trailer to put them away safely," she said as we made our way out to the area in question and I immediately noticed that there were some rusty metal shacks littering the place, which I asked Shazza about.

"Any reason what those shacks are doing around here?" I asked her. "Well, they're kind of my personal storage units for stuff, that is, before Cass showed up. He stole the deeds I had for them and now he's using them for storage of secret items... I know that one of the things that he put in them was a shiny gear, but that's all that I know that were in them," Shazza admitted. My eyes went 'cha-ching' when I heard that as I then came across the emus at a large roundabout area. "There are 8 of them in total, so good luck," Shazza said as I found my first emu running down the road, which I immediately shot a net at it, it actually wrapping around the emu and forcing it to the ground, no injuries happening at all. "Heh. One down," I said as I reeled the emu in and led it to Shazza's trailer, her opening it and me dropping it off into the trailer before letting it out of the net with a special 'unravel' button.

"Well, that's Harriet down. Now 7 more," Shazza smirked. I then came across the next emu and did the same for it, the process being a bit quicker this time. "Nice to see you again, Maxi," Shazza smirked as she had that emu go into the trailer next. I then managed to get 5 more of the emus and finally came out to the last one, who we saw was already making its way to town, where I could see the hamburger shop in question. "Andale!" I smiled at Cuddles, her rushing forward quickly and us finally reaching the emu and me shooting the net at it before she could get to the front door of the burger shop, me reeling it back to Shazza's trailer and her smiling after wiping some sweat from her brow. "Well, that's all of them. Thanks for your help, Gia," Shazza smiled. "I can't take all the credit. It was a team effort between you, me, and Cuddles," I smiled, petting Cuddles behind the ears, which she purred a bit at. "Well, I'm grateful nonetheless. Here, why not have a reward?" Shazza smiled at me as she gave me a Thunder Egg, which I smiled at. "Thanks," I smiled at her. "You're welcome. I gotta get back to the farm. You can ride cuddles for as long as you want, just so long as you bring her back by suppertime," Shazza smiled. "Yay! We can find some Golden Cogs and Thunder Eggs in the meantime, then," I smiled at that as I looked behind me and saw that there was a kiwi bird standing at the entry to the town that I hadn't seen before.

I approached it and jumped off of Cuddles in order to talk to the bird. "Are you, by chance, Gia the Gunslinger?" the bird asked me, his word usage making me smile. "I guess I am. What's going on?" I asked him. "Well, it's a very hot day today and a few spot fires have broken out in town. We can't get any water to the houses because the frills keep getting in the way! Do you think you could help? We could probably use your valiant... steer... to get the water to the houses," the kiwi said. "And how would my swine do that? She's a girl by the way," I smiled. "Well, there is enough water in the water towers to put out the fires, as well as the towers being quite close to the fires in question. If you can knock over the towers the right way, you may be able to douse the flames easily," the kiwi said. "Okay, I'm with you. Quick question. What are the supports for the water towers made out of?" I asked.

"They're made out of wood and it's possible to tip them over just enough to knock the water onto the houses. Now get moving, recruit! If we keep yapping, the houses will burn to a crisp!" he said. "Okay, I'm on it," I said as I then went into town to save it from the fires. "Don't worry, Cuddles. I'm not going to have you run full steam into the burning houses. Don't want to make you pissed off like before," I said to her as we came across the first water tower and I motioned Cuddles to slightly tip the water tower, managing to douse the flames of the first house while also knocking off the frills atop the tower. I repeated with the other two towers and managed to get all of them to douse the flames while also running the frills out of town with a bit of help from Cuddles when she recognized them. "RRAAAAAAAOOOOOGOOGOGHHHH!" Cuddles roared loudly at the frills, making them run out of town right afterwards out of absolute fear. I then went back to the kiwi and he smiled at me.

"Nice work, Gia! The town is saved and the frills are gone! You deserve better than a medal. You deserve this," the kiwi smiled as he gave me a Thunder Egg. "Thanks and you're welcome... by the way, I never got your name. What is it?" I asked him. "My name is Duke, and I'm the general of this town. Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Gia the Gunslinger," the kiwi smiled at me. "Nice meeting you as well. Now if you'll excuse me, I think that Cuddles needs a drink from the local watering hole after this event," I smiled as I mounted Cuddles... only to be stopped with one line of dialogue. "You may not want to do that. Boss Cass came in and started plans on turning the watering hole into a toxic waste dump. From what I can gather, they haven't started dumping yet, so if you get there, you may be able to help Ranger Ken demolish their plans," Duke said to me, making me growl lowly at that. "Let's get going, Cuddles! Off to save the watering hole from pollution!" I exclaimed, Cuddles immediately listening and rushing down to the watering hole.

Once I reached it, I saw that Ranger Ken was trying to prevent the frills from setting up shop, but not succeeding at all. "Please! Think of the innocent animals! This watering hole is one of their only drinking places in this outback!" Ken tried to reason with them. "Like we care about that? Once Cass takes over the world with the power of the talismans, you're not going to have any say in anything we do," one of the frills said as I then appeared and Cuddles's very presence made the frills immediately stop like deer in headlights. "Why don't you frills get lost? Order from me, Gia Glyder," I frowned at them. "Hah! Cass doesn't want you as his queen anymore, bitch! How about you get lost?" one of the workers said, him being a blue tongue. "Do you really want to go there? Cass is trying to destroy all mammals in the world just for his lust of power. I was never going to be his queen. He was going to kill me off along with Sly, along with Shazza, Ken, Ty, and anyone else that is a mammal! If you want to be ruled over by someone that wants to use a destructive power to eradicate all of a certain species, what's going to stop him from eradicating mammals only? He may end up continuing his mad lust for power and get rid of amphibians! Reptiles! Fish! He may have it so that birds are the only species allowed to be in the world! Would you want to be under the command of a madman with that kind of power? Or would you rather try to stop him before he does anything to hurt anyone else?" I growled at him, the frills looking at me the whole time I said this, and their smiles turning into frowns.

The blue tongue then said the absolute stupidest thing he could say after I said that long monologue. "You're just sprouting daisies, dumb bimbo! Let's get that dump finished up, boyos!" the blue tongue guffawed loudly, the frills looking to be troubled by what I had said, not moving for the blue tongue at all. "What are you clouts doing?! Get back to work right now!" the blue tongue exclaimed, the frills immediately joining on my side, getting behind Cuddles and onto my side. "Majority rules, asshole. I suggest you get lost before I give you a lesson in pain," I frowned at him. "Peh! Against these muscles? Bring it on!" he guffawed, me simply grabbing my Sniperang and shot him directly in the shin, the pellet actually managing to make him fall over in pain from the powered-up shot.

"AAAHHG! FUCK! You just broke my knee!" he exclaimed loudly. "I warned you. Now go ahead and limp home while I demolish this production of yours," I said as I jumped off of Cuddles and went to the inside of the cave area, where I saw that there were no frills inside and that there was a bunch of pipes already set up, but with no toxic waste anywhere. I simply demolished all of the pipes by shooting the pulleys holding them up, resulting in the pipes falling out into the area where there was ground, not in the water, thanks to me netting the debris from the water with the Netterang.

"There. Now that that's handled, let's finally get some water in your system, eh Cuddles?" I smiled at her as I also got water myself from the watering hole, Cuddles getting a good bit inside of her, which I smiled at. And I also noticed that the frills were still around. "I suggest you guys stay away from working for Cass anymore. Go get different jobs. Do the right thing and don't support the ideals of a madman," I frowned at them as I then went out to the nearby waterfall to get a small shower... only to see two different things! A Thunder Egg on one side and a trapped Bilbie underneath the spray of the waterfall on a different side! "Ugh, seriously Cass? This is just so low," I frowned as I helped the Bilbie out of his cage and I saw that it was a child and that his skin looked to be wrinkly all over from the water.

"RANGER KEN!" I exclaimed after helping him out of the waterfall gently, only because his skin was incredibly fragile. "What happened to this little nipper?" Ken asked as he gently got the little boy in grasp. "Boss Cass... trapped me in that waterfall... for hours... I'm so tired from the water pounding me... just... take this... I don't ever want to have another one of these if they cause me this torture," the Bilbie boy sobbed softly as he gave me a Thunder Egg. "And take my Thunder Egg for rescuing the Watering Hole. I trust that you'll need them in the future," Ken said. "Thanks. Get him to safety and get him medical help. He needs it ASAP," I said to Ken. "I'm off right now," Ken said as he hopped into a nearby jeep and he drove off towards the town.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After I got the Thunder Egg from underneath the Waterfall and after having Cuddles and myself collect 10 Golden Cogs from the various bought out shacks (there was one in each of the ones I came across) we then returned to Shazza and saw that she was on her afternoon drive... but that there were frill lizards on motorbikes trying to chase her down! I immediately retaliated by shooting the biker frills in the skull before they could even so much as rev their engines, me then shooting out their tires with each frill I knocked out. "Who's shooting at me?" Shazza asked as she looked behind her. "No one's shooting at you, but I am shooting at some interfering frills on motorbikes trying to mess with you!" I exclaimed at her as I finished off the last frill I came across, shooting out his tires along with knocking him out.

"Well, thanks for helping out, Gia. You can have this as payment for helping me again," Shazza said as she gave me another Thunder Egg. "Thanks," I smiled at her. "Hey, you can probably help me out with my farm in the future after all this talisman nonsense is done and over with," Shazza smiled. "I'll keep it in mind," I smirked as I saw the portal behind her house and dismounted Cuddles. "See you later, Cuddles. I'll be back to see you again soon," I smiled at her as I petted her snout and she snorted at me happily. I then went into the portal and emerged on the other side to see that Ty had already done his duties as well.

"Well, how many Thunder Eggs and Golden Cogs did you find?" I asked Ty. "I found 6 Thunder Eggs and 10 Cogs. You?" Ty asked. "Same deal. I swear, all of these levels have the same number of Thunder Eggs and Golden Cogs in them... how very strange," I pondered as we went to Julius and presented him with the 18 Thunder Eggs we had collected. "This should prove very well! Let's give the machine a whirl again!" Julius smiled as he got the Thunder Eggs into the power supply and the machine whirred to life. "Oh yes! It's locking onto the talisman! This is going to be so simple... simple as can be!" Julius smiled as the machine then made a portal appear from behind the three other portals and I saw that it was the Reptile talisman... only for it to disappear into a second portal underneath it! "Let's go get it!" I exclaimed as we dashed through the portal and saw that we would have a tough fight on our hands. Why?

"Crikey..." I gawked. "That's a new word that you haven't said at all," Ty smiled at me. "No, the shark in the waters here. His name is Crikey and Cass has cybernetically enhanced him into the perfect aquatic killing machine! Look! He's even standing guard over the talisman!" I said as I saw that the talisman was at the bottom of his lake and that Crikey himself looked to be patrolling the waters around it. "So... how do we defeat him? Our boomerangs may be strong, but I don't think they can cut through that metal or that tough hide of his," Ty frowned. I then noticed some bubbles popping up from various areas in the water and instinctively dived into the safe area surrounded by a net to see what was producing them. And then I immediately hatched a plan when I saw that they were kerosene fuel tanks!

I quickly got out of the water and looked at Ty. "I have a plan. Phase 1, you go over to those barrels and feed Crikey some chum. That should be enough to distract him," I said to him. "Got it. But then, what's phase 2?" he asked back. "You'll see after phase 1 is done," I smiled at him. Ty soon jumped over to the floating dock and knocked a barrel of chum into the water, Crikey's nose immediately falling for it and going for the meaty goodness. "Okay, now time for phase 2," I smiled as I dove underwater in the dangerous parts and dislodged the one fuel tank from the bottom of the ocean floor, allowing it to rise up and get to the top of the place. I then jumped out of the water and onto a wooden plank before Crikey could sniff me out. Crikey then noticed the gas tank and immediately fell for it, given that it was red and he was like a bull, hating that color.

He snapped his jaws shut on it while I aimed carefully with my Sniperang. And just when he turned my way, I shot a pellet right through the gas tank, causing the gas inside to ignite and making it explode while it was still in his mouth! "HHSSS!" Crikey hissed at that as he flapped his fins around in pain, most of the metal parts coming off of him from that attack alone. He then seemed to look around him, confused about his situation, and started to attack the planks to get the rest of the metal off of his body. "I think he regained consciousness from Cass's control! Time to free him!" I exclaimed as I got to the edge of the net that led to the open ocean and held a barrel of chum up in the air. "Come and get it Crikey!" I exclaimed, him immediately sniffing it and falling for it. He jumped out of the water, grabbed the chum from my hands, and continued moving all the way out of the net and into the open ocean. "Swim free, Crikey. Cass can't hurt you anymore," I sighed at him while Ty dove under the water and retrieved the talisman.

"That was a very smart plan, Gia! I wouldn't have been able to think of that!" Ty admitted to me. "Well, this girl has brains as well as brawn," I smiled as we then went back through the portal with the talisman in hand. After climbing the cliffs, we got to the shrine and I placed the talisman where I remembered it to go, which was in the fourth slot. "You are doing well in your efforts to have gotten two talismans. Boss Cass is likely going to try and stop you by any means necessary now that you have more talismans than he does. Be on your guard, Ty and Gia," I heard Nandu Gili say to us in our heads as Morrie came around.

"2 talismans in the course of almost 2 days! You blokes are doing quite well! Julius has some new rangs for you to take on the final set of challenges before Cass's Crest," Morrie said to us. "Alright," I smiled as we jumped down to the lab of Julius and we happened to see that he had already made 2 rangs with the blue Thunder Eggs. "Ah, Ty and Gia! I have diverted the energy from the machine to create two incredibly useful rangs for you. Ty, you have the Frostyrang! It's able to freeze waters and enemies, extinguish fires, and can be used to make extremely tasty ice cream... the last bit was a fib, but the other things are sure to be useful," Julius smirked, making me giggle at that.

"And for you, Gia, you get a new Gunnerang in the form of... the Nitrorang!" Julius smiled, me wondering what that meant. "What does it do?" I asked. "It fires liquid nitrogen out of its nozzle at a very fast pace. It will need time to recharge if the trigger is held down for too long, but it will have just as much use as the Frostyrang does!" Julius smiled. "And we also have 30 Golden Cogs again for our new boomerangs," I smirked. "Okay then, let's give the machine a whirl and make you some new rangs," Julius smirked as he put in the 30 cogs into the machine and the first boomerang was made for Ty.

"This is certainly... the Megarang!" Julius smiled. "Megarang? Sounds badass," I smirked. "Once it hits an enemy or object that can be breakable, it will then lock onto the nearest item within a 2 meter radius. I'm sure it'll be fun to use to take out multiple Boss Cass cronies!" Julius smiled. "And me? What do I get? Please let it be good!" I smiled. "Oh, you'll love it. I call this model of the Gunnerang... the Grenadierang!" Julius smiled. "Aw sweet! A boomerang that shoots grenades! This is going to be quite fun!" I smiled. "Well, the grenades are certainly powerful, and the only things they won't be able to smash through are metal and hard rocks. I'm sure you'll make good use of these rangs," Julius smiled. "You bet I will," I smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Once we found our next area of interest being beyond a place that had some burning logs, we saw that we had a choice of 3 portals once again as Julius came around with his machine in suitcase form. "So you are aware, the one closest to the exit of this lake is a lead to a rain forest, the one in the middle leads to a different part of the snowy mountains, and the final one leads to a large expanse of islands in the Great Barrier Reef," Julius said. "Hmm... How about we do something a bit different, Ty?" I smiled. "Yeah, what do you have in mind?" he asked. "How about, this time, we go to different areas first and then team up for the final area?" I smiled. "Sounds interesting. I'll go for the Great Barrier Reef," Ty said. "And I'll handle the snowy mountains. Haven't been there since I was a toddler," I admitted. I then proceeded through the portal to the snowy mountains... only to have yet another vision!

* * *

 _This time, Cass was ins_ ide the control room for his giant mech suit, where I could immediately see the tubes that supplied power to the machine. He was then approached by the frill and the blue tongue, but along with the blue tongue that I had managed to break his knee with a single shot. "Did you take care of the-" Cass was about to say until he saw the blue tongue with the broken kneecap, him inside of a wheelchair. "What the hell happened to you?" Cass asked him. "That bitch of a former queen shot me i _n the knee when I tried to set up a toxic waste dump at the watering hole! Not only that, but all of my workers quit on me!" the blue tongue growled. "And what about you two?" Cass asked. "Well, we tried to stop 'em, but they're actually... good! We can't even see them before they knock us out with a boomerang or pellet to the face," the frill said._

 _"WHAT?! I trusted you three to do some simple tasks, and you get beaten by worthless mammals?!" Cass exclaimed. "Well... that's the thing, Boss... the reason my boys quit on me is because Gia gave them all a speech about what you're planning... eradication of all mammals. I mean, what's to stop you from taking it a step further? Will you really stop with mammals? Or will you also destroy all reptiles? Or even amphibians?" the blue tongue with the broken knee asked. "Peh! She really thinks that I would eliminate all life forces on earth? Well, no one's saying that I certainly couldn't try that out... but only if the group of them refuses to be under my rule!" Cass exclaimed. "I see..." the blue tongue frowned as he then wheeled himself out of the place. "Where do you think you're going?! HEY! I'm talking to you, Bruno!" Cass exclaimed. Bruno didn't answer. Instead, he took a crowbar and, in a hidden part of the hideout, started to absolutely demolish the insides of the machine that Cass was working on, Cass gasping as he ran in after him, but it was too late. The damage had been done and the whole insides of the robot had been smashed, cut up, and lit on fire._

 _"YOU TRAITOROUS REPTILE!" Cass exclaimed as he kicked Bruno over and I saw something I would never forgive. Cass took the crowbar and smashed it against Bruno's spine, Bruno exclaiming in pain afterwards as well as being unable to move anything at all. "Take him outside and lay him on the ground. He's done," Cass said to another worker of his, that being none other than Fluffy. "Peh, that was low Cass. Even for you," Fluffy frowned at him as she took Bruno outside. "I have hired a bunch of class 1 imbeciles! I need someone good to take out these pests!" Cass frowned._

 _"Well, why not look over here? After all, who knows more about Tasmanian Tigers other than me?" asked Sly, his voice as gravelly as I remembered... but then I saw something on him that I honestly had only seen on Ty. He had a small birthmark on his paw that was identical to the birthmark I saw on Ty's hand when he removed his gloves that one time! It was shaped like the talisman that depicted a mammal, which made me quite curious. "Who indeed? HAHAHA! Sly, go off to the snowy mountains that I sent my pyrotechnic team to! I have a feeling that one of those two mammals will be there! And if they happen to be there, kill them on sight," Cass frowned. "As you wish, Boss Cass," Sly smiled with a snicker as he went off into an electronic portal._

* * *

Once the vision ended, I emerged on the other side of the portal into the snowy mountains, where I saw what Cass meant by pyrotechnic team. The entire area I was at, which was the bottom of the mountain, had tons of bush fires coming from all over! And behind me? A koala woman with glasses on her face looking quite troubled. "Excuse me, is something wrong?" I asked her. "It's happened again, only much worse!" she said with absolute worry. "What's happened again?" I asked her. "Well, the children got lost in the snow the last time, but Ty helped find them again... but now the children were playing hide and seek when the frills caused a bush fire to break out! I'm so scared that they'll die because of these frills! They've already destroyed our second house that I take them to so they can ski and snowboard, but I don't want to lose my babies!" the woman said. "Relax. I can find them as well as handle this fire," I smiled at her. "Okay... I trust you," the woman sighed as I then went off, but not before she told me a very important thing. "I told my children to whistle so that they can get the attention of anyone that may help them, so use your ears as well as your eyes in order to find them," she said. "Gotcha," I smiled.

I then went forward and saw some frills lighting a tree on fire, which I simply retaliated by freezing the tree solid, along with the frill's hands that had the fire in it. "What the?! RGH! Can't get free!" he groaned. "Serves you right for starting a fire in a place filled with children!" I exclaimed at him as I then connected a shot of my Gunnerang to his face, making him stand in place while he got knocked for a loop. And it was then that I heard a whistle. "I hear you! I'm coming to save you!" I exclaimed as I saw that it was on the other side of a large area filled with fires, me donning the Nitrorang and putting out all the fires around her as well as freezing the feet of the frills in place that were doing this. "Thanks, mate... I owe you for this," she said as I led her back to the path that led home. "I'm going to find your siblings now. Your mother is waiting for you," I said to her. "Okay..." she said shyly as she went on the road back home.

I then continued and took out some more pyrotechnic frills and rescued 4 more children around the place, only 3 more remaining and all of them being on top of rock pillars surrounded by flames and frills. I simply used the Nitrorang to extinguish all of the flames as well as freeze the frills in place by either their feet or their hands, depending on which part of their body was more funny to freeze. "HEY! I can't stand like this for too long, you know? I've got a bad back..." one of the frills said that I froze both his hands to a tree log he was trying to set on fire. "Then maybe you should think twice about igniting a bush fire when there are children around and you not giving a shit if they get hurt or not!" I growled at him as I rescued the final kid from the top of a rock pillar. And while I had done this, I also had collected 3 different Golden Cogs in the process.

"Thanks so much, miss... what's your name?" the koala woman asked me. "My name is Gia. Gia Glyder. What's yours?" I asked her, the woman gasping when I said that name. "Gia? D-Don't you recognize me?! It's me, Sheila! I looked after you for awhile once your mom disappeared," she smiled, me immediately gasping when she told me her name. "Auntie Sheila?... Oh my god... I never thought I'd be able to see you again..." I smiled as I hugged her gently. "I suggest you and your family gets out of this place while you still can. If Cass is going to burn this place down, he won't stop until all of it is demolished. Please, escape. I'll meet up with you again after this is all over, I promise," I smiled at her. "Of course, Gia. I wouldn't have it any other way... here, take this... for saving my kids," Sheila smiled as she gave me a Thunder Egg of green before she huddled her kids alongside her and they went out and towards the south, away from the mountain and into a large van with a snowplow attached to the front.

"Peh. That was very noble of you to do, I will admit," I heard a voice from behind me that I instantly recognized. "Sly. I knew you were coming," I frowned at him without even turning around. "If you knew that I'd be coming, then why not try to run away while you still could've? You know that Cass no longer wants you around anymore. You're through," Sly frowned at me. "Don't forget one little thing along with that, Sly... or should I say, Ty's brother," I frowned at him, making Sly gasp when I said that. "What are you yapping about now?" Sly asked as I turned to face him. "That birthmark on your paw? My partner, Ty, whose parents were sent to the dreaming alongside my mother, has a birthmark shaped exactly like it on his paw. You really think that your parents abandoned you and that Cass adopted you out of kindness?" I frowned at him. "Wait... are you trying to say... that... my parents..." Sly gasped. "Cass sent them to the dreaming just as he did to my mother. And the only blood relative you have as of right now is Ty, the Tasmanian Tiger that Cass wants eliminated. And why does he want Ty eliminated? Because he's the only one who can stop his plans of world domination," I frowned at him.

"Why should I listen to you at all?! You're just trying to play mind games with me just like with Bruno!" Sly exclaimed. "Oh really? The same Bruno that Cass crippled for life and left outside to die?" I frowned at him, making him gasp. "That's right. I had a vision of that, as well as Cass telling you to eliminate me and Ty. But do you really think that you're going to be safe from his wrath if he eliminates all mammals, Sly? You are just as bit of a mammal as a platypus, a Tasmanian devil, a dingo, or a wallaby. Cass is lying when he says that he'll let us stay with him as the last mammals. He's going to send you to the Dreaming just as much as he did to your parents. If he has his way, he won't stop at eliminating mammals. He may go further and eliminate every single species on the planet minus birds! Do you want him to have that kind of destructive power? Or do you want to help me stop him before he hurts anymore people like those innocent children that he tried to burn alive IN A FUCKING BUSH FIRE?!" I exclaimed the last bit, Sly stuttering from my words until finally dropping his Deadlyrangs onto the ground and collapsing to his knees.

"Cass... you're right about all of that... he needs to be stopped... at all costs..." Sly sighed as I saw tears flow down his face. "Then let's work together," I said to Sly as I held out my hand. "Work... together?" Sly asked. "With my gunning skills, your knowledge of Cass's plans, and both you and Ty's skills with Boomerangs, I'm sure we can stop Cass before he can destroy the world's populace," I smiled at him. "Hmph... it's a death wish is what you're asking for... but I'll take my chances with you for a change," Sly said as he took my hand after taking off his glove, showing the birthmark on his paw. "Let's go save the world from a maniacal cassowary," I said. "Indeed," Sly said bluntly as we moved our way towards the start of the ascent up the mountain. "By the way, why do you need Thunder Eggs to find the talismans?" Sly asked me. "Because my scientist companion has a machine that not only finds the talismans, but teleports them directly to the Rainbow Cliffs. But that requires the power of Thunder Eggs for that kind of energy, at least 17 each time," I said to Sly. "Well, we can use the ones I have then. I have at least 4 of them myself," he admitted. "That's good news. What color are they?" I asked him. "One's blue, but the others are green," he admitted. "Good to know," I smiled, knowing that I could have an easier time with the three green Thunder Eggs in our grasp.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Once Sly and I teamed up, the frills, understandably, were gobsmacked at seeing me alongside Cass's only remaining mammal henchman, but still trying to put up a fight. It was a fruitless attempt against my Gunnerangs and Sly's Deadlyrangs which, no joke, were highly explosive to their opponents. One hit and it would knock a frill back from one side of the cliff to the other from the impact of the explosion! It was definitely causing them to be bloodied and battered, but they deserved it for lighting a forest on fire!

In the meantime, we also found 7 more Golden Cogs while also finding three other Thunder Eggs. One Thunder Egg was given to us by a Bilbie we rescued, one we found in a side path where it was surrounded by 4 higher pillars, and the final Thunder Egg we happened to find was given to us by Ranger Ken after we dealt with some annoying frills that were tossing rocks from the top of the vantage towers of the ski lodges. "Well, now that we have all of this, let's head back. Besides, I still want you to meet your brother," I smiled at him. "Yeah... I wonder if he even is my brother?" Sly asked. "Believe me, I know that he's your brother. The identical birthmarks are a dead giveaway," I smiled.

We then found the portal at the top of the mountain in a small cave and we both went through it, me gasping as I got yet another vision from going through the portal.

* * *

 _This time, it was in the rain forest. It was directly after Cass had been thawrted by the brave souls that were sent to the Dreaming by his mad ways. "Ugh... that hurt... curse those miserable mammals for interfering with my plans! I was so close!" Cass growled as he kicked the scrap remains of his machine, noticing a boomerang on the ground. It was the same boomerang that Sly kept on him as a last resort. The Doomerang, which he only used for the toughest of foes. "Hmph. That irritating Sugar Glider was the one who thwarted my plans altogether with just a single throw of this damn thing..." Cass growled as I heard some tears coming from nearby, as did he._

 _"Huh? What's that I hear?" Cass asked as he looked around and he saw that there were two little toddlers, both of them probably either 2 or 3, looking absolutely terrified and confused. "Who's there? Come on out... I won't hurt you, I promise," Cass said with a caring voice, trying to get the toddlers out into the open. Cass then looked surprised when the two toddlers that came out, barely able to walk, was a baby Sly and a baby... me. "Hmm... a Tasmanian Tiger and a Sugar Glider?... Yes... this may work..." Cass said almost silently to himself, my baby self looking at Cass with big, bubbly eyes. "Come here, little ones... I'll take you in," Cass said. "W-Where's my momma?" my baby self asked, looking to be close to crying. "Your mother?... Um... she was in the explosion that happened just now... sadly, there's no way to bring her back," Cass lied through his teeth at me. "Momma... no..." I started to cry. "B-But... in her dying wish, she said that she wanted me to take care of you... so, please... don't cry," Cass said. I was actually stunned to see this and slowly remember it. Cass was lying to me, sure, but he was kind enough to still take me in as his own despite me being a mammal along with Sly. "Don't worry... I'll take care of you," Cass said as he hugged me gently along with Sly. So that meant that he had done this deed nearly 16 years ago, back when I was only 3 years old. And then the vision ended with my face getting covered in water from a sudden dunk._

* * *

"GUH! Hah... that's a waker-upper for any kind of vision I have!" I said as I got my head out of the water and saw that Ty and Sly were by me and helping me out of the drink. "Another vision?.. Also, who are you?" Ty asked me and Sly. "I'll tell you later, Ty... about the vision. But you two should introduce yourselves... by taking off your gloves," I said to them. "Um... okay," Ty said as Sly already took his gloves off. Ty then removed his and I saw the birthmark on his paw as well as Sly's paw. They were not only identical, but on the same hand. Their left hands. "Hold your left hands together and then you will see something on them that will make you understand something that you share in common," I said, them doing so and gasping at the exact same birthmark on each others' paws. "Oh... oh my god... she wasn't kidding... the same exact birthmark..." Sly gasped when he saw the exact same birthmark on Ty's hand. "Wait... if we have the same birthmark... then..." Ty gawked. "Brothers. You two are brothers," I smiled.

"I guess we are... this is kind of overwhelming... I didn't even know I had a brother," Ty admitted as he scratched the back of his head with his Megarang. "I wish I could do that with my rangs, but they'd explode if they touched anything with any kind of force," Sly admitted. "Well, how many Thunder Eggs did you get from the snowy mountains? I got 6 from the Great Barrier Reef," Ty said. "Well, Sly has 3 green ones and one blue one, but judging by how Julius put us in these areas with primarily green Thunder Eggs, I don't think he'd want a blue one for this particular going of the machine. But I do know that we have 7 from Sly having 3 Thunder Eggs and me getting 4 of them. Also, I saved a bunch of children from getting burned alive in a bush fire started by Boss Cass," I said. "Well that's just horrible on Cass's part! Sending his minions to a mountain to burn up their forests! Innocent people could get killed!" Julius frowned from his standpoint. "Well, I took care of most of the fire, so it won't be spreading anytime soon, same with the frills that I froze in place with the Nitrorang," I smiled as I cocked it a bit, a small bit of liquid nitrogen escaping the tip and landing in the water beneath us, turning it partially frozen.

"Let's get going to the rain forest, then. We only have 4 more Thunder Eggs to collect," Ty smiled. "I'm sure if we spread out our search when we get there, we can find the Thunder Eggs quicker," I smiled as we went to the portal in question and entered it one by one, all of us exiting on the other side and into a rain forest on the other side, one that looked to be raining in currently. And right in front of us looked to be a bird that looked happy to see us.

"Howdy-hoo! The name's Lenny. Lenny the Lyre Bird," he smiled.. followed by an obvious lie. "Ooh, we have got some trouble in this dusty old desert!" Lenny said. "Looks more like a rain forest than a desert, don't you think, bub?" I frowned at him, knowing all about lyre birds already. All they were able to do was lie and that was it. They couldn't control it. "Oh yeah, rain forest, yeah, maybe... anyways, Boss Cass has kidnapped Princess Orchid! I'll lead you to where she's being held captive, yup yup," Lenny said. I already knew the lore behind Princess Orchid and knew for a fact that he was lying about that part as well, but decided to play along for the hell of it. "I've heard of these nuts before, guys. All these guys do is lie, so just do the opposite of what he says," I said to them with a whisper so that Lenny couldn't hear me. "Got it," Ty said. We then followed after Lenny and he immediately told us a lie when we came upon two different logs. "Come on, come on, jump in here!" he said as he pointed to the log on the right. We simply ignored him and went to the log on the left instead, us appearing in a new area.

"Follow me and do as I say," Lenny said when he caught up with us, which I smirked at. We then followed after him until I saw a Golden Cog perched atop of a pillar surrounded by spy eggs. Ty was about to chomp them all until I simply climbed up the rock with my iron grip claws, grabbing the cog in the process. "Whoa! Your claws are pretty powerful to climb up sheer rock faces," Sly gawked. "Well, Sugar Gliders are tree dwellers, so I'm perfectly able to grab onto and climb stuff with ease," I smiled back. We then followed Lenny the rest of the way and we saw a door and a red button by it. "This button opens the door," he said, pointing to the red one as I saw another button behind it. A hidden blue button. I simply shot a round at the blue button and the door opened up wide. "Really?" I smirked at him. "Next time, trust me, okay?" Lenny pouted. "Fine," I frowned at him, deciding to humor him a bit as we saw that the path diverged into three different areas. One had an impossible-to-access jump across a large gap, one had an easily accessible jump, and the last one led to an area below us filled with water, me immediately seeing a golden cog from that route as well as a Thunder Egg on top of a high platform surrounded by mud at the large gap one. "Okay, Sly, you get the Golden Cog. I'll go after the Thunder Egg. Ty? You search the area to the far left for anything of interest. We'll meet back up at the middle jump area," I said to them. "Got it," they both said as Lenny just looked confused.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13  
**

Once I got the Thunder Egg on the other side of the large gap, I met back up with Ty and Sly on the other side of the middle path on my end and saw that Ty had also gotten a Thunder Egg along with a Golden Cog while Sly had gotten a Golden Cog of his own, making our totals to 2 Thunder Eggs and 3 cogs. "I rescued the final of me 9 Bilbie mates and got this Thunder Egg from him. He's the oldest of them and he looked quite grumpy about his situation even after I freed him," Ty frowned. "I see. Anyone would be grumpy after being trapped in a cage for a long amount of time," I said as Lenny came up to us and he motioned us over to a line of spy eggs... but there was one on the right and one on the left.

"Bite these spy eggs to reach the other side," Lenny smiled at us as he pointed to the right. Like I did before, I humored him and took that route without biting the eggs and then cheated and got to the other side with my claws gripping onto the slippery ground. "You two, take the left side," I frowned at Sly and Ty. "You got it," Ty said as Ty simply jumped his way atop the spy eggs to my side while Ty followed by chain-biting his way over. We then saw that there was another area that we had to go through the next area, seeing that it was filled with tons of twisting paths, which we ended up having to split up on once again. And when we did so, I went up to the top of an area that had a Golden Cog trapped in ice, me getting it freed with a few shots from my Sniperang splitting apart the ice, allowing me to get the unhurt Golden Cog afterwards. And after that, I met back up with the others at the start of a waterslide, us now having 6 Cogs, but not having anymore Thunder Eggs. We still needed 2 more of them in order to go back to Julius and get our 3rd Talisman.

Once all of us met up, Lenny joined up and looked at the waterslide with a frown. "This waterslide looks pretty dangerous. Hey, wait right here. Yeah, don't move!" Lenny said. "Sorry, but I love these things! YEEHAW!" I exclaimed as I started to slide down the waterslide with Ty and Sly following, Lenny squawking at me doing that. I rode the slide down the entire way down, making it in first place with Ty in second and Sly in third. And then Lenny flew down to us afterwards. "Let's move out," Lenny smiled as he moved us up a hill, but not before I saw a shimmering glow to the right, and I simply went that way instead and found the Golden Cog there... and then I saw another Golden Cog atop of a large, metal tower in our vicinity, which I started to climb with my brute strength and sharp claws until I reached the top, gliding my way back down to the others with my new goodies. "Okay, this way," Lenny said as he led us around some more twisting paths and Ty went off and went into a dead end of the path. He soon returned with Golden Cog number 9 as we continued to follow Lenny until we got to the winding hills that led up the place, me surprised that we hadn't had any kind of resistance from Cass's men at all.

After I scored Golden Cog number 10 atop another tall metal tower, we followed Lenny all the way to an end portal by a giant house of metal and tin. "Here we are! Princess Orchid is inside the topmost room of this building! Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go and do something important. Later," Lenny smiled as he jumped and flew over the tall building and Sly, Ty, and I used some floating platforms to reach the room in question, where we happened to see a sight that I didn't expect at all. There was a person kidnapped and trapped in here! And she looked like... a female creature that I had never EVER seen before! Not only that, but there were two of them.

"Hello? Is someone there? I can barely see a thing in this darkness," said the one voice as Ty brought out his Flamerangs and lit the place up a bit with just the tips of the fiery rangs, allowing me to see what these creatures were and me seeing that they were both female creatures, but with something about them that immediately got my attention. They had blue and green skin respectfully skin, wore clothes I had never seen before, extremely large eyes of purple with white irises, and sprouting out of their blonde and blue hair atop their heads? Two antennae for each of them! "What the heck... what are you girls supposed to be and why are you tied up?" I asked as I helped to untie them. "My name is Peppa," said the one with blonde hair and yellow antenna. "And I"m Pippa," said the one with the light blue hair and blue antenna on her head.

"Well, why were you kidnapped?... And what are you supposed to be?" I asked them. "Well, we were kidnapped because we overheard radio frequencies from Boss Cass about him wanting to take a talisman that depicted fish on it. Long story short, they found us, but not the talisman in question. Because I've been hiding it inside my stomach," Pippa said as she then started to gag and gave me the talisman in question, me gasping at how it was completely unscathed by her stomach acids. "And as for what we are, we're beetles, but the sentient kind. We're some of the few insects in the world that are sentient... but our bodies are quite fragile, which is why we wear this armor on our person," Peppa said, me now understanding why they had those strange clothes on. "I see... thanks for the Talisman, by the way. We would've never found it if we had missed out on finding you," I admitted to them. "Yeah, thanks for rescuing us, by the way," Pippa smiled. "You're welcome. Now why don't you get out of here before any of Cass's cronies come for ya?" Sly asked them. "Sure, thanks, bye," they said as they rushed out of the exit and I gawked at how they let out wings from their backs and flew off into the distance! "Whoa... cool," I smiled as I then noticed a strange sound coming from the other side of the building.

We went out to see what was making all that noise, only to see that Lenny was by a huge, boiling hot furnace. "Hey, Lenny. What's going on here?" I asked him when I saw him. "Well, I had a nice gift that I was going to give you, since I know ya collect them, but I accidentally dropped it in the furnace! Maybe if ya heated it up with your Flamerangs, Ty, it may pop out. I swear, this time, I really am telling the truth," Lenny said. "Really? Because I have a much safer idea," I said as I took out my Nitrorang and sprayed the liquid nitrogen all over the furnace, making it cool down extremely fast and for it to have the Thunder Egg pop out after it cooled down to below freezing. "See? I told you I had a surprise for you!" Lenny smiled. "I never doubted you for a minute, lyre bird," I smiled at him, Ty, Sly, and myself all then leaving the place through a portal and immediately heading for the shrine to drop off the 3rd talisman.

When I reached the shrine, I put the fish talisman in the place I remembered it to go, that being the 2nd slot. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go get talisman number 4, huh?" I smiled. "Bonza," Ty smiled as we headed back to Julius and handed him all 17 Thunder Eggs of green. "Outstanding! Let's start the machine up!" Julius smiled as he put the 17 Thunder Eggs in the machine and, immediately, the machine whirred to life, no waiting needed at all before the machine sent out a beam and we saw the bird talisman appear and then, you guessed it, went into a new portal that we had to chase it into. And when we got on the other side, we saw a gigantic yeti and we were inside of a large fjord! "That's Fluffy! Let's get her!" Sly said. "Really? Than that means this is a robot!" I smirked at that as I donned my Grenadierangs and smirked at the giant yeti in front of me. "Bring it on," I heard Fluffy's voice from inside of the machine and on a microphone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Once the fight started between our group and Fluffy, Ty immediately threw a Flamerang shot at the fur of the giant yeti robot, revealing the metal hide underneath. He continued to do this while Sly and myself diverted Fluffy's attention towards us until all of Fluffy's robot's body was metal only. "Now time to trap her in the ice," I said as I took out my Grenadierang (it was a rang that required two hands) and shot a grenade at the robot's feet, causing the robot to sink into the frigid waters below, unable to escape. Fluffy then came out of the hatch from the top of the robot and looked mad.

"So, not only has Gia abandoned our cause, but Sly too now? Boss Cass is gonna hate this," Fluffy growled as he then entered the robot again as I took out my Nitrorang to freeze up the robot's face to power it down, Fluffy growling as she then exited the cockpit with a growl. "Dammit... You know, if things were different, we could've been a team," Fluffy frowned as she then left us and into the distance with a large jump. And it was then that I saw something in the snow. I immediately grabbed it and saw that it was the bird talisman. "Let's head back. Only one more place to go... Cass's base," I said as we headed back through the portal and we got to the shrine, where I placed the bird talisman in the third indentation, it locking in place afterwards as Nandu Gili appeared.

"You have done well to collect 4 of the talismans, young heroes. Only one remains, but it will be wrought with danger just to reach Cass's hideout. Be careful," Nandu Gili said, Sly not seeing anything at all as Morrie came around. "Well I'll be a sea monkey's uncle! You've found 4 talismans! All that's left is the one that Cass has! I suggest you go down to Julius's lab. I hear he's got a powerful new gadget for you," Morrie smiled at us. "Sweet, let's go and get them gadgets before we head out to face off against Cass," I smiled as we walked down to the lab (as Sly couldn't glide with his rangs) and we saw that Julius looked amazed.

"I am amazed! The power flowing through the Lightning Thunder Eggs you've collected has more energy than all other types of Thunder Eggs combined, including the super-rare Golden Thunder Eggs!... I hope it'll be safe to divert that energy into the machine... but I think I could make at least 3 different rangs from the amazing power," Julius smiled as he put them into the machine and it brimmed to life and went into a set of Boomerangs, them looking to have small electric nodes on the ends of them. "The Zappyrangs! Be careful with these, Ty. They're quite shocking, hehe," Julius smiled as he then made another Gunnerang for me. "For you, Gia, I present you with... the Taserang! It fires a high-voltage taser at the opponent to render them helpless. Perfect for a crime fighter like yourself," Julius smiled at me. "Heh. Not only do I have guns, but also tasers? Heh, maybe I could become a cop," I smiled as Julius then made the last set of boomerangs for Sly. "And for you, Sly, I have for you... the Thunderang! Be extremely careful with this one. It can create a large flurry of thunder on impact," Julius said. "Aw, you got the best one... dang it," I frowned.

"Well, you can always have the new boomerangs from the Golden Cogs," Ty smiled as we gave Julius 30 of them once again. "Okay, let's get to work... first up... oh my! A Kaboomerang set! These rangs are able to create huge explosions and, a bonus, if they hit a creature, it'll knock them out with no issues to their physical health," Julius smiled. "Sweet!" Ty smiled as Julius then made the next Gunnerang for me, which I smiled at. "This is certainly a Chronorang! With a single bullet, this rang will make an enemy move extremely slowly for 5 whole minutes! It'll be fun to use," Julius smiled. "Okay so how do we get over to Cass's Crest?" Ty asked. "I can teleport you to his hideout from here, but from there it's all up to you. Good luck," Julius said as he made a new portal right outside of his lab, which I smiled at. "Thanks for all your help, Julius. We'll be back for the celebration soon, I'm sure," I smiled at him as Ty, Sly, and I all jumped into the portal and I had another vision.

* * *

 _Cass was looking upset as Fluffy came in with a frown and a sigh. "Did you find any talismans, Fluffy?" Cass asked her. "I tried, but I got beaten by the Tasmanian Tigers and Gia," Fluffy said. "Tasmanian Tiger-s? What are you saying?" Cass asked. "That sugar glider got Sly on her side as well," Fluffy frowned. "Then the stakes have been raised... Well, how many talismans do they have?" Cass asked. "I believe they have 3, but then again, I did hear tell that the two insectoid creatures that had the fish talisman had recently escaped captivity in the rain forest. I think they may have it still, but we can't rule out the possibility of those three having 4 talismans," Fluffy said with a pout. "Well then, if they want those talismans so bad, I say, let them come to me. Once they get here, I'll simply prepare my Metal Menace to go out and get the final talisman to end all mammals on the planet! They won't know what hit them," Cass smirked widely as the vision ended with a portal opening up directly behind him._

* * *

And guess what happened afterwards? We appeared directly at that location from said portal, shocking both him and Fluffy big time! "WHAT THE HELL?!" Cass exclaimed as Fluffy did an acrobatic back flip out of shock. "What are you lot doing here?!" Cass exclaimed. "We're here to stop you once and for all, Cass! Oh, and by the way, this relationship between us is finished. Time to pay the fiddler," I growled at him as I froze his feet in place and saw the giant mech in the back, still getting prepared. "Fluffy! Attack!" Boss Cass exclaimed. I retaliated by shooting her with a Chronorang shot, Fluffy immediately slowing down extremely to the point where ten steps made by me equaled half a step for her.

"Stop her! She must not get the talisman!" Cass exclaimed into a PA system as I reached the giant robot, me seeing the talisman in the palm of the left hand of the machine, which I dislodged with the end of one of my Gunnerangs, me pocketing it just as I heard a telltale flapping above me. "Sooo... You wish to rebel against Bosss Casss?..." I heard one of Cass's best recruits say. Shadow the Bat. "Ugh, shouldn't you be taking care of your daughter instead of messing with me, Shadow?" I growled at her as I jumped onto the platform to see her right there. "Do not bring my daughter into thisss... I mussst end thisss now!" Shadow growled as she tried to fly at me with her bat wings, which I simply dodged with my own arm flaps, only then freezing her legs in place with a spray of my Nitrorang. "BAH! You're cheating!" Shadow exclaimed. "Says the one who cheats at chess during downtime," I pouted at her as I saw the portal that led to different places and immediately input the coordinates to Rainbow Cliffs. "Ty, bring Cass, but make sure he stays frozen from the waste down. He needs to go to prison for what he's done," I said to him. "You got it," he said as he got Cass and we all jumped through the portal... but not before I could leave a grenade shot at the base of the portal that would explode after we went through.

Once we all got on the other side, I smiled at how we were now at the Shrine and, to prevent Cass from trying anything naughty, I hit him around the wings with another Nitrorang hit, Cass growling at how he could barely move now. "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW, GIA!" Cass exclaimed at me. "Not a chance, hubby-woo," I frowned at him as I then flicked his beak. "Okay, time to fix things once and for all," I said as I put the final talisman, the one depicting a mammal, into the final slot, all the talismans locking into place and becoming part of the rock itself. "Order is restored, chaos has been averted, and the day is saved. Well done, Gia, Ty, and Sly," said the voice of Nandu Gili in our heads.

I smiled and waited, seeing a small portal appear from above us that started to send forth something that made me tear up. All the mammals that got sucked up into the portal 16 years ago all came back out, including 9 different Tasmanian Tigers of differing kinds and none other than the one I was fighting for so long to rescue. When I saw her face appear before me, I started to blubber uncontrollably at her. "I-Is that you, my dear Gia?... I didn't... I missed you so much..." mom said with tears in her eyes as well as I simply answered by running up to her and hugging her tightly as Ty reunited with his family, which I saw that he had 2 parents, 4 different brothers, and 3 different sisters, one of them looking like a cool girl. "Momma... I never thought I'd see you again..." I sobbed at her as I let the floodgates loose. "I'm so proud of you, my darling... you saved all of us..." mom smiled as she snuggled me close to her, me crying harder when she did so. "Let's go get some ice cream. What do you say?" mom smiled at me. I couldn't blame her for still hanging onto the fact that I was still a kid, so I agreed with a smile. After all, I still loved ice cream.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

After all of us had reunited with our families and after Cass had been taken to prison, we all decided that we needed to pitch in and make some different towns with the citizens of the outback to make us united instead of divided. We ended up building 3 major areas, those being Currawong, Gunna Gunna, and Burramudgee, Burramudgee being the largest populace of them all.

But the peace wouldn't last long. A few months after the building was finished, mom and I had decided to live in Currawong for a bit until something happened. Out of nowhere, the town was being under attack by frill lizards! And I knew immediately what they were here for, only for the fact that they were frill lizards. "They're here to break Cass out of prison! I'm sure of it!" I said with a growl as Shazza, Ty, and Sly also showed up around the same time after they got the call from Morrie. "We need to defend the town from these guys at all costs! Ready? Let's roll out!" I exclaimed at everyone as we all rushed forward and I used my Gunnerang shots on the first few bit of frills that were running the kind folk out of the town, my shots immediately making them get knocked out from the hit.

"Still got it," I smirked at my marksmanship as we then came across an area that had some frills attacking a guy who was trying to put out a fire. I simply shot them with some Rapidrang shots to their skulls, making them unconscious and allowing the firefighter to put out the flames, allowing us to continued forward... only for a giant tree to block our way because of an air ship with Cass's face on it destroying the roots of it! "These guys are getting desperate!" I said as we rushed forward some more only to see a giant air ship blocking the only road to the prison. "Stand back," I smiled as I shot a Sniperang shot through the side of it... and for me to hear a voice from inside that I never thought I'd hear in this kind of fight!

"Oi! Watch where you're firing that thing! You could've hurt me badly with that thing!" I heard one of my old mammal friends on Cass's side. "Shade? Shade the Bat? What are you doing here?" I asked her as she simply got dropped out of the ship when the guy inside flew off. "I told them I didn't want anything to do with this, so they put me in the cargo hold as a prisoner... I don't like working for Cass much anyways, especially since Fluffy fired me mum before this fight happened," Shade admitted to us. "Then welcome to the fight! We could use a flyer on our side," I smiled as we continued to move forward until we happened upon a bridge that an air ship blew up just as we were about to cross it! "SHIT! These guys are trying to kill us!" I exclaimed as we then looked to the right and I gasped. It was one of the new battle mechs that we had been making in terms of attack and town defense. "Ty! Get on that Battle Bunyip! I'll cover you," I said to him as I attacked the frills in the face with my Gunnerangs, allowing Ty to get into the Battle Bunyip and him clearing the way for us to get towards the prison and the old barracks, where I could see a duo of threats to us.

The first threat was numerous giant mech robots attacking the old barracks and the houses in the town. And the second threat came from a drop ship the moment we entered the door to the old barracks. None other than Fluffy! "Okay, Ty, Shazza, mom, and Sly? You handle the giant mechs! Shade and I will go after Fluffy! I can only guess she's going to try and break Cass free!" I exclaimed, all of us going out to do the jobs, me and Shade rushing after Fluffy and getting to her just as she got the door open. "HEY! GILA MONSTER!" I exclaimed at her, immediately getting her attention.

"Don't call me that, Gia! You know how I hate being called that!" Fluffy growled at me, resulting in me snickering at her. "I know what you're up to and you're not getting away with it!" I said to her after I snickered. "Peh. And you even turned Shade? How typical," Fluffy frowned as she then used her mech to rush forward quickly, leaving behind enormous rolling bombs that we had to dodge, which was very hard because they took up almost half the road!

"GODDAMN! How are you able to make those bombs like that?!" I exclaimed at her as we caught up to her, just as she had got to the other side of the second gate, the prison right in front of her. "None of your business, mammal!" Fluffy growled at me as she took a metal bar and threw it at us, forcing us to dive out of the way to avoid getting hit! "That could've really hurt!" Shade growled at her as we rushed forward and we tried to attack Fluffy again.

"Don't you dare, Fluffy. Take one more step towards that prison, and I'm shooting!" I exclaimed at her. "Hah! Is that a challenge?" Fluffy smirked at me, taking another step towards the prison and me responding by shooting her with the Taserang, right in the face, making her get shocked badly before she could punch the walls of the prison. "GAH! You are such a lousy cheater..." Fluffy growled at me as I then heard the helicopter belonging to Ken and Duke from above us. "Oi! Do you need a hand, mates?" Ken asked with a smile.

Fluffy then pulled the taser off of her body with the mech's fingers while shooting a laser at the helicopter's tail, forcing it to go into a tailspin! "SHIT!" I exclaimed as I rushed after Ken and Duke and formed a giant pillar of ice with my Nitrorang, ending it when it connected with the front of the helicopter, stopping them in place before the helicopter could explode. "Whew... thanks, Gia. I thought we were dead meat," Ken said to me.

I then backtracked to the prison and saw Fluffy swipe Shade back in the stomach with a single swipe of her mech's arm, knocking the wind out of the bat girl long enough for Fluffy to break the walls of the prison... right in Cass's cell. He then walked right outside and smiled. "At last! I'm free!" Cass smiled evilly. "Not if I can help it!" I exclaimed as I shot him with a Taserang shot as I saw a drop ship appear from above us. Fluffy responded by removing the taser from him and escaping into the drop ship. "Toodles, guys!" Fluffy smiled. "Ugh... I need some water after that..." Cass groaned.

The drop ship then left and I growled, shooting a flurry of Rapidrang shots into the air in frustration. "Gia! What happened?" Shazza asked as she appeared behind me with Ty, Sly, and my mom. "Cass got away... dammit..." I groaned. "I think that we need to get together a team in order to combat Cass as well as any other issues that come up in the Southern Rivers. What do you guys say?" Ty asked. "Sounds like a great idea! We'll call it... Bush Rescue!" Sly smirked. "Sounds like a good name. Let's do it! We'll set up our base of operations in Burramudgee," mom smirked. "Good plan. There is a canyon area to the west of Burramudgee that could be used for that," I smiled. "Then let's do it!" mom smirked.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Once we got our team together (which took a course of nearly an entire day) we finally were ready for the unveiling of Bush Rescue, with Dennis, our Waterways Officer, there to help cut the ribbon. "And it is with great pride that I cut this ribbon and officially declare open Burramudgee Bush Rescue!" Dennis smiled as he got a large pair of scissors and cut the ribbon along with me and Ty helping.

As for what our team consisted of, the roll call was simple. Mom was in charge of making sure the place was clean and accepting calls (which she insisted on doing, believe it or not. She wanted a safe job for this adventure...). Shade was in charge of spy work on Cass's plans with a special invisibility cloak provided by Julius. Morrie was in charge of relaying the job intel to me and Ty from special devices that could list our different jobs that we needed to complete. Julius himself was in charge of the scientific stuff at the team base, making new advances in technology to help out the effort. Shazza was in charge of land transportation with her jeep, Duke was in charge of the aircraft and in charge of keeping them safe. I convinced Sneeth and Kieth to join us as our mechanics, which they happily agreed to since they disbanded from Cass's line of work before we even defeated him the first time. And finally, Rex and Elle were the lifeguards at the beach and secretly in charge of the underwater labs off the coast of Pippy Beach.

And as for the other members of Bush Rescue, that being myself, Ty, and Sly, we were the ones in charge of taking on Boss Cass and we all had different assignments we had to do for each other at different times of the day. I was in charge of the graveyard shift (as I was nocturnal), Ty got the mornings and Sly got the afternoons and early evenings.

"It's a state of the art facility with an observation tower, research lab, airstrip, and advanced headquarters!" Dennis smiled proudly as a large banner was then lowered down to show a picture of the Deadlyrang, Ty's boomerang, and my Gunnerang all forming a triangle around a picture of the mammal talisman's Tasmanian Tiger picture. "Hehe. I like it," I smiled at it as Morrie came in. "Good on ya, mates!" Morrie smiled. "Dennis, we won't regret this! With Bush Rescue, we're ready to take on Boss Cass and his goons the next time they strike!" Ty smiled. "Well, it's not going to be that easy, I'm afraid," said the voice of Shade as she came down from the skies from her spying job that we sent her on previously. "Why not, Shade? What did you find out?" mom asked her. "I saw that Boss Cass has set up his own country and elected himself president all so he can have diplomatic immunity!" Shade grumbled. "You mean it's an immunity community?" Ty asked. "That stinker!" Shazza retorted as I frowned with a furrowed brow.

"Um... diplomatic what-y? He was broken out of jail yesterday and he's now unable to be put back in just because he's president of a new country?!" I growled. "As the newly elected president of Cassopolis - stupid name, by the way -, Boss Cass and his 'diplomats' are above the law as long as they are here on official Cassopolis business. Unless they do something that does break a law, we can only arrest the frills he sends us, but not Cass himself. We need to find out what his plans are, catch him in the act, and put him away for good!" Shade frowned. "Alrighty then. Shade? Rest up for now. You need it so that you can effectively work during the night. You know, like a bat should," I said to her. "Whew, thanks... I've been working on 18 hours of no sleep! I need to crash," she admitted as she headed into the headquarters and hung herself up from the ceiling for a nice little nap, closing her eyes and covering her face with her wings. She almost looked like a cocoon when she slept, which always made me smirk.

But it was then that mom got a call from her station, which was set up in the command tower. "I just got word of a job we can do. Ranger Ken has gotten word from Burramudgee's oil and water workers that there are crocodiles inside the sewers. Ty, since it's still morning, I'm afraid that you'll have to go and handle them," mom frowned at him. "Heh. Glad I'm not doing that job," I smiled. "So what are you going to do in the meantime, Gia?" Shazza asked me. "Well, until the night shift happens, I'm going to join Shade for a bit of sleep," I smiled as I stretched my arms out and went into the headquarters and got on my cot, me closing my eyes in slumber after working off of 16 hours of no sleep.

* * *

When I awoke next, it was to mom poking me with a stick in order to get me out of bed, something that annoyed me, but she knew it was a surefire way to get me up. "Rgh, alright, I'm getting up, mum..." I groaned as I rolled out of bed and saw that the moon was out and that Shade had left her roost. "Are you ready to know what the first job I have for you is, Gia?" mom smiled at me. "Sure, hit me with it," I smirked. "Your first task is to go and get something special from Julius. He'll let you know what to do once you have it on you," mom said to me. "Got it," I smiled as I went out to see Julius and he looked to be creating a machine that I didn't know the ability of. "Good evening, Julius. What'cha making?" I asked him. "Oh, well I'm actually making a prototype for a new Bunyip mech suit that I'm creating for Shazza," Julius smiled.

"Cool. So what's this job that I'm supposed to do now? Mom told me I needed something special from you," I said to him. "Ah yes, take this and put it on," Julius said to me as he handed me a pair of glasses. And once I put them on my head I gasped at how it was just the same as I usually saw stuff, but with a lame filter of green on it. "So, what are these supposed to do?" I asked him. "Well, these glasses are very special spy glasses. I designed them to be able to see invisible enemies that use cloaking technology. Apparently, Cass stole the blueprints to my cloaking machine and he's sent a spy into Burramudgee. I designed these glasses to be able to see through the spy's disguise. It'll be up to you to find out where the spy is and make sure you take him in quietly and peacefully so as not to wake up the townies," Julius said to me. "Understood. I'll just net him up with my Netterang and call it a day," I smiled. "Good show," Julius smiled.

I then proceeded to go out and try to find the spy, looking all around the base to try and find any kind of shady activity... only to find nothing of interest. "hmm... maybe in town?" I asked aloud as I then turned around to try and go to town... only to get jumped by the frill in question, him trying to connect a punch to me and me dodging before he could do so! "So! You're trying to find me with I Spy glasses, are you?" the frill asked with a smile, me then answering with me shooting a Netterang shot to his face, preventing him from movement as he got trapped in the net and me taking off my glasses to see he was now able to be seen without the glasses. "Time to head back to get questioned, mister," I frowned at him as I pulled him along with me, him groaning at the fact that he was captured.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Once I got the spy handled and delivered to Julius, I then got my next assignment from him, which I didn't expect what it could be. "Your next assignment is to go out into the Southern Rivers and find a place called Min Min Plains. There are a couple of Hollywood types there making a film, but it seems that they're under attack from some of Cass's goons. Go over there and stop them before anyone gets hurt," Julius said. "Understood," I smiled as I went out of the area with the base and then into town, where I saw the night watch police on patrol through the streets with most of the houses closed up. I moved past them without issue and then made it to the area where Shazza kept her jeep, which I saw that she wasn't in it. "Hmm... good thing that I have a spare set of keys," I smiled as I started up the car and started to drive down the road and towards the Min Min Plains.

And once I finally reached the place in question, my hyper-sensitive eyes saw that it was, indeed, a Hollywood movie set. But there happened to be a bunch of strange guys in ninja garb attacking what looked to be a squirrel and a beaver, most likely the actors. "Help! We're under attack from Ninja Billies!" they exclaimed as I got in. I smiled and then started to freeze the baddies in place when they tried to attack the duo, seeing that there were at least 20 of them, me managing to get at least 17 of them before something happened I didn't expect.

"DAGNABBIT! What's the big idea, girl?! You've frozen all our extras!" said the voice of a very annoyed person that happened to be a fox, him turning on some more lights to reveal cameras. "Um... what's the big idea? The big idea is that I got a call saying you guys were under attack from bad guys, so I came to help... is that not what's happening or something?" I asked, extremely confused about the situation. "I don't know who gave you that call, but they're full of baloney! This is a movie set and we're making a movie in Australia," said the voice of the squirrel girl, her having a very light pink shirt on and a darker shade of pink for her skirt and then a magenta pair of shorts under that. She also had a... beaver tail? I didn't want to be rude, but I had to ask.

"Um... the call also said that you guys were a squirrel and a beaver... I apologize, but which is which for you two? Because both of you have traits of both," I frowned. "Well, that's because we're half squirrel and half beaver, silly goose. I'm Birrel," the small girl smiled. "And I'm Squeaver," the male of them said. "Like I said, I'm sorry that I interrupted your shooting. Had I known that it was a phony call, I'd have not even bothered... apologies," I frowned. "So long as you don't mess up again and you help us unfreeze my extras, I'll forgive it," the fox director said. "Fine, fair enough," I said as I pressed the 'unfreeze' button on the Nitrorang (yes, it had one. Shut up about physics) and all the extras' feet were unfrozen from the ice in an instant, the area now having some water running through it.

"Again, sorry. I'll stay out of your business now so you can shoot your film," I said as I then retreated back to Shazza's jeep and checked the job check sheet on the device that I was given by Julius. It was then that I got an important job notice on there, which I immediately answered as I drove down the road. "Hmm... something big and scary is terrorizing Steele Springs? Well that's no good! I gotta get down there quickly," I said as I drove the jeep down the road further and into a long tunnel until I came out on the other side. I then went on the road to Steele Springs and heard a large roar coming from the jungle near the little residency of Steele Springs. I parked the car outside the gate and went inside only to see none other than Fluffy in the jungle area of the place, her looking to be checking around the area for something.

I simply shot a taser at her and shocked her ass to the ground, which she growled at, removing the taser with her fingers before it could shock her again. "Should've known that it'd be you, irritating rat. You always have a habit of using that taser boomerang," Fluffy groaned at me as she got up. "I got a call that someone was terrorizing Steele Springs. Someone big and nasty. But judging how you don't have an enormous gut, I'd say that you have some hired help terrorizing the springs, right, Fluffy-Bunches?" I frowned at her, ticking her off with that name.

"YOU KNOW I HATE THOSE STUPID NICKNAMES OF YOURS!" Fluffy growled as she then whistled loudly, a large pounding sound coming through and breaking through the tree lines by the hot spring area. And what was it? Oh, nothing really... just a gigantic, metal-laden Ankylosaurus! "WHOA! Where'd you get a dinosaur this mean and nasty, Fluffy?! Revived him from a fossil?!" I exclaimed. "Peh. Must I tell you when I can simply kill you?" Fluffy smiled. She then looked at the giant dinosaur clad in armor and gave a simple command. Sick-em, Patchy," Fluffy smirked, the dinosaur roaring as it tried to charge me, which I quickly stopped it from going to much further with a shot of my Chronorang, which made his body slow to an absolute crawl, allowing me to pelt his face with some Grenadierang rounds until I no longer saw metal and only saw his actual body. Patchy then roared extremely loudly as it seemed the Chronorang shot lasted much shorter than it should've!

"You're no fair, so I outfitted Patchy to be quicker to recover from that stupid Chronorang. It's OP as fuck, you know," Fluffy pouted as Patchy's tail suddenly grew spikes at the tip, which I shot some Sniperang shots at immediately, causing the spikes to slowly fall off one by one until the entire tip of the tail was nothing but scrap. "You love cheating, don't you? Then let's try something a bit different," Fluffy smiled as she hopped into her mech and started to fire at me with her laser on the back of it while Patchy tried to fire rockets out of his back, which I answered Fluffy's rounds with some Nitrorang freezing to her entire mech suit followed by a few grenades to each of the different rocket launchers on Patchy's back, all the armor exploding off of him afterwards.

"RRROOOOOGGGGHHH! ! !" Patchy exclaimed in pain as he ran full-steam ahead at me, only to land on the ground inches away from me. Fluffy then broke out of the ice and growled. "Well, I certainly didn't expect THAT to happen... you may have won against me this time, Gia, but next time, you won't be so lucky," Fluffy growled as she did the 'cut your head off' motion with her fingers before escaping with a very large jump into the distance. That was one thing she was good at. Jumping long distances without worry of falling to her death.

Once I returned back to the headquarters, dawn was breaking and the others had already woken up, Shade still back yet. "Well, great job, Gia. You stopped Fluffy from terrorizing the kind folk of Steele Springs," Morrie said. "Yeah, but there's one thing I don't understand... when I saw her there at first, she seemed to be looking for something in the jungle area of the springs, which made me confused... what kind of important artifact would she be looking for in a place as tranquil as Steele Springs?" I asked aloud. "I don't know. But from what I heard from Shade, she's actually infiltrated a special research facility in Cassopolis and she's going to report back when she has anymore information. It may be something important," Julius stated. "Understood," I smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile... in the research labs of Cassopolis..._

 _Cass looked to be doing some tinkering to a large-scale machine with a small koala worker being trapped inside. But Shade knew that Cass didn't kidnap him, since the worker had willingly agreed to the testing, even going so far as to sign a waver. No idea what he was planning, Shade waited patiently on the ceiling, hearing an engine noise from the docking area for the airships. "Ah, Fluffy, you're back! Did you get it?" Cass asked Fluffy, which Shade was recording everything on a hidden microphone on her left ear. "It wasn't easy, but here it is," Fluffy said as she produced a yellow floppy disk out of her cleavage. "It's... smaller than I imagined," Cass frowned as another koala appeared, Shade already recognizing him from her time with Cass in the past. Professor Karlos, who happened to be Julius's evil uncle._

 _"Mm... it seems you've found the Grid Processor," Karlos smiled. "Ah, Professor Karlos! I got what you wanted, so now can we see a demonstration of the machine?" Cass smiled. "Of course... let us begin the test," Karlos said as he input the grid processor into a certain part of the large machine and Cass gave the orders to his frills. "Activate the machine!" Cass exclaimed. The moment it turned on, the machine short-circuited and caused the frill that was in the machine to get shocked badly. "Ouch! That's gotta hurt..." Fluffy winced at that, as did Shade. "What just happened?!" Cass asked in an annoyed expression. "It appears... that I am missing one more component... I'll let you know the details once you are out in the field, Fluffy," Karlos said. Shade pondered about that as she then flew out the way she came in, from an open window, and went to report back to Bush Rescue, all the while still remaining invisible from Julius's cloak. "Hmm... what is Cass planning on using that machine for?... I need to go back at around 6 tonight and find out what exactly is going on in that place," Shade frowned to herself once she got in the clear past Pippy Beach and kept flying all the way back to town._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Once Shade returned back to the base and just as soon as Ty went out to begin his jobs, she then gave us her report. "Okay, here's what I got from my spying... Cass is teaming up with Professor Karlos to create a strange machine that involves mammals. Cass had Fluffy stole a Grid Processor in order to try and get the machine to work, and they need one more part in order to get the machine operational... and they also found a koala worker that willingly signed a waver to help them out, which is very concerning," Shade said to us. "Really? That must the be Grid Processor that was stolen from Currawong University a few days ago... what could that second part be?" Julius asked aloud. "Either way, we have some more jobs to do. The first job I recommend is a rescue mission from Frill Neck Forest. Bruno needs some helping from the canopy, as he climbed too high and has no way to get down due to his fear of heights," mom said from the control tower. "Okay, Ty, you can handle that. I think I'm going to go and get some shut-eye until it's time for my job schedule," I smiled as I went back to my bed in the HQ and fell asleep.

And when I woke up next, I was woken up a different way. This time, it was to a sound that I didn't want to hear so soon after Bush Rescue had gotten started. The emergency alarm. "Gia! Wulli Wulli Oil Rig is under attack by the frills! It's going to explode from their messing around in 20 minutes! It's of the upmost importance, so get through this portal and go save them!" Julius said to me with absolute worry, me seeing that it wasn't even dark out yet, but sunset. "Okay, where's the portal?" I said, me immediately waking up the whole way after that. "It's in the main lab area. Hurry! I already got Ty to go in there as well," Julius said to me as he led me to the lab area in question. I saw the portal was the exact same as the ones he had used in our talisman hunting days, which meant it was serious. "Okay, wish me luck," I said as I rushed through the portal and I emerged in the oil rig, which was filled with smoke, frills, and fire. "Okay, Gia. The only way to stop the oil rig from blowing up is to turn off the main valve switch. If you do that, the place will be completely safe! But hurry! Time is of the essence!" Julius said to me. "Got it!" I said as I let out my arm flaps and simply glided my way across the area, since the place was filled with updrafts that could be accessed by me using my gliding capabilities. After riding the drafts for a bit, I eventually saw Ty about 3 quarters of the way to the end of the area, which is where I saw something... strange.

It looked to be an entire armada of little one-eyed robots that swarmed together and went along the ground like a pool of water, which was very confusing. When I finally hit the switch for the main valve pump, it was then that I saw Fluffy by the doorway that led there, her smiling at me. "Bravo, really, good show..." she said with sarcastic applause. "I don't need sarcasm. Now tell me, Fluffy, what the hell are you doing here and what are these strange creatures that move like water?" I asked her. "They, my little sugar glider foe, are nanobots. And as a whole, they form into an entity that is known as Buster," Fluffy smiled as she then showed off a strange machine I hadn't seen before. It looked to be a strange, bright green orb with a crank within it, all atop a metal base. "Well, I got what I came for. Time to move out," Fluffy smiled. "Not if I can help it, Gila Monster!" I growled at her. "Peh! I grow tired of your name calling. Buster? Take care of her," Fluffy smiled as I felt a strange hand grab onto me... and then I realized that the nanobots had formed into a giant monster! "GAH! LET ME GO!" I exclaimed as I bit down on the hand in question, making 'Buster' growl loudly and me seeing that he had a strange metal thing in his mouth that the nanobots swarmed around. It was also at this time that Ty came into the area, him looking just as shocked as I was at the giant Buster monster.

Fluffy then made her escape by back flipping into the distance, leaving me and Ty to deal with the giant nanobot monster. But then, I got a crazy idea. "Hmm... I got an idea, Ty," I smiled as Buster tried to grab me again, but failing to do so as I dodged at the last minute. I then hit the monster directly in the metal thing with my Chronorang, wondering if that would have any effect. And to my surprise, not only did the beast look to have slowed down from it, but it seemed that, when it slowed down, the nanobots all started to get sickly after being slowed down, almost as if they were supported by the metal thing. "Now Ty! Freeze the metal thing and I'll explode it," I said. "Righto!" Ty smiled as he threw his Frostyrang at the metal thing and then I threw a grenade right into the middle of it. And once I did, the metal thing exploded, resulting in all the nanobots to melt into bubbly liquid ooze, seeping through the grates and into the waters below. "Okay, did Fluffy have anything on her when she escaped?" Ty asked me. "Yes, she had a strange machine that looked like a lime green orb with a metal base... maybe Julius may be able to help us out," I frowned at that.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Cassopolis..._

 _Shade had just arrived at the same vantage point as before, still amazed that Cass was stupid enough to leave the windows open in the place. And then, Fluffy came through the air ship docks with a strange device in hand. "Ah... you found it! The Bio-Organic Micro-Scanalyzer!" Cass smiled at the strange contraption. Shade thought it looked like junk, only because it was lime green. She hated that color with a passion, because it looked like snot. "Hmm... Julius has exposed himself yet again," Karlos said, making Shade giggle silently at Cass's reaction. "Would you stop doing that?!" Cass growled as he flapped his flightless wings. "Hmm... let us begin the test..." Karlos smiled as he put the strange orb into the machine and turned it on._

 _"Mm... the Micro-Scanalyzer will scan the mammal's warm-blooded body, then use the Grid Processor to transfer only the best traits to our frill soldier," Karlos said as Shade saw something shocking happen. The koala in the machine got a few inches shorter as the frill they were testing on started to mutate into a feral monster, which Shade was immediately frightened by. The frill looked nothing like it did before and instead looked nothing more than a brutish monster with gigantic fangs, hulking muscles, and being resorted to four legs just from the size of it._

 _The frill then burst out of the machine and landed right next to Cass, him still being as obedient to Cass as a normal frill. "At last! SUCCESS! I think I'll call this model, Uber Frill!" Cass smiled, the frill trying to speak, but not being able to. "Mm... he seems to have the best traits of both a reptile AND a mammal," Karlos smiled. "HAHA! Now I can create an unstoppable army! And with it, I can finally achieve world domination! HA! I'm a genius!" Cass smiled as Karlos and Shade noticed something about the mammal. "Hmm... it appears that there are side effects, for the mammal, that is... so cold... he can't produce his own body heat now," Karlos said, making Shade gasp inaudibly so as not to grab attention. She was terrified. The fact that Cass now had the power to turn frills into super soldiers by making mammals cold-blooded made her sick... as well as the next thing Cass said._

 _"That's not a side-effect! That's a feature! It'll make a great bullet point on the side of the box! HHAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAAAHAAAA! ! !" Cass laughed out loud like a madman, which made Shade growl audibly at that, making Karlos's ears perk up. "Hrm? Did you hear something?" Karlos asked aloud. Shade frowned at that and kept silent, no one any the wiser. "No, I didn't hear anything," Cass frowned. "Hrmm..." Karlos frowned as he pushed a button on his glasses and looked everywhere, including the ceiling, where Shade immediately gasped as her invisibility cloak gave out the moment Karlos looked at her! "SHIT!" she exclaimed as she immediately divebombed out through the air ship door and Cass gave the command. "GET HER! SHE MUST NOT ESCAPE!" Cass exclaimed, Shade managing to get completely out of Cassopolis. But she knew she had to hide so, when she heard the engines of air ships starting up, she dove underwater underneath the bridge leading to the oil rig, her having to hold her breath as the air ships scoped the area around Pippy Beach before they moved forward towards the other parts of the Southern Rivers. "Okay... time for a rescue..." Shade gasped as she resurfaced underneath the bridge, only then calling Gia's mother on the emergency call._

* * *

"Hello?" I heard mom say from the radio tower once we returned from the oil rig. "WHAT?! I'll send Gia right away!" I heard mom exclaim. "What's up, mom?" I asked. "Gia, Shade's cover got blown and she escaped Cassopolis, but now she's stranded underneath the bridge to the oil rig with no way to get back without the air ships from spotting her! You need to take the Fourbie and get to her before she gets captured!" mom said with extreme worry. "Crud! I'm off! Keep my food warm when I get back!" I exclaimed at her. "Of course!" mom said as I rushed out by using my claws to get over the gates rather than go through them regularly. "Hang on, Shade. I'm coming!" I said with grit and determination.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Once I hopped into the jeep, I immediately turned on the headlights and zoomed off for the Pippy Beach, where I saw that there were tons of different air ships combing the area, which I was surprised that none of them went after me at all. "Huh... guess they're only interested in trying to find Shade," I frowned as I finally pulled into the Pippy Beach and dove into the waters to try and find out where Shade was. I eventually saw a slight ripple by the middle of the bridge leading into the oil rig, so I started swimming towards it and looked inside to see that Shade was there, more scared than a deer in headlights.

"Shade? It's me, Gia. I'm here to get you back to Burramudgee," I said to her, which she started to produce tears as she swam over to me. "I need to tell you of something on the way back... Cass is planning something unthinkable to mammals in order to achieve world domination and he now has the means to do it!" Shade sobbed at me. "Tell me all about it on the way back, okay?" I said to her. "Okay..." she said with a whimper as I took us back to the Fourbie and we drove back off to Burramudgee... and just in time, as the air ships only then started to make their way back to Cassopolis.

* * *

"Wait, WHAT?!" all of us exclaimed when Shade shared her plans with us all in Burramudgee. She insisted on not telling me until we had all of Bush Rescue present. "I'm telling you, what I saw and heard was nothing short of horrific! Cass has made a machine that takes the warm blood traits of mammals and transfers it to reptiles! He used it on a koala that willingly agreed to test for them and the result was Cass getting a gigantic Uber Frill along with the koala turning into the first ever cold blooded mammal! I have no doubt in my mind that he's going to try and make more, and to do that, he'd need a lot of mammals... wait... oh shit..." Shade said all at once, saying the last bit after pondering for a few seconds.

"What was the cuss for all of a sudden?" mom asked her. "I just realized! What is most of Burramudgee made up of in terms of a class of animals?" Shade asked. It was then that the realization hit us like a ton of bricks. "Oh shit, indeed... if Cass very well wanted to, he could kidnap all of Burramudgee, Gunna Gunna, and even Currawong to make his army of Uber lizards! With that kind of power, Cass would be unstoppable if he got all of our citizens into that cursed machine!" I gawked aloud. "So what we should we do, then?" Shazza asked.

"I have an idea, but only if we have teamwork. From now on, we need at least Burramudgee covered in terms of Cass taking our townies, as we have the most mammals of any city or town in the vicinity, as Gunna Gunna has mostly birds and Currawong's residents all moved here to Burramudgee after Cass wrecked their town in his prison escape. So, it's very simple. We change our schedules so that we take different shifts in terms of our jobs with someone working the day shift, someone working the night shift, and someone staying here in Burramudgee to defend it from any kind of assault that Cass may try to do," I said. "Well, I certainly wouldn't mind doing the day shift," Ty said. "And since you're the nocturnal one, you can go ahead and have the night shift. I'll defend this town to the last man, even if I lose an arm and a leg in the process," Sly said.

"Okay. It's nearing 1 in the morning now, so how about I go do another job?" I asked. "Well, then you may want to head out to Faire Dinkum theme park. It seems like they're having some technical issues with the machinery and they need help to fix it," mom said to me. "Okay, I'm off then," I smiled, but not before I got stopped by a paw to my back. "I want to come with you... I don't want to be a spy for Cass anymore... not after a close shave like that," Shade frowned from behind me. I smiled and grabbed her hand gently with a smile of my own. "Then let's go already, Shade," I smiled at her as we then started to walk there on our feet, Shade not really comfortable with this method of travel, but not questioning my motives. "If we were to have you fly in the air after escaping Cass's clutches, he'd send an air ship after you and catch you faster than a cat catching a mouse. Trust me, it's easier to walk right now instead of fly," I frowned at her. "Okay, fine," Shade grumbled at that.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

After driving the jeep along with Shade with me driving, I made it to the Faire Dinkum park entrance and saw that there were a lot of leeches in the water around the place, which we had to avoid to prevent losing our blood to them. We then went into the entrance of the park and smiled at how the place was a small jungle-like area and that, when we got to the main area that was meant for tourists, we saw a giant animatronic gator as well as a duo of creatures near it, which I recognized the female as being one of Ty's sisters, but not remembering who the other one was, as he was a dingo.

"Nice to see you... but sorry, I forget your name... I know you're Ty's sister, but that's it, sorry," I admitted to her. "Ah, you're Gia, the one that helped Ty rescue us, right? Well, my name is Betty," the female Tasmanian Tiger smiled. "Nice to meet you," Shade smiled as well. "And this is my boyfriend, Duncan. Duncan, these are my friends Gia and... um... name, please?" Betty asked, making me face palm once again. "My name is Shade... I used to work for Boss Cass along with Gia, but we both stopped working for him to stop his nefarious plans," Shade explained. "I see. Well, we could use some help from you guys, since I know you both work for Bush Rescue," Betty smiled.

"What kind of help do you guys need?" I asked them. "Well, Cass sent his goons to mess with our machinery, and as a result, the bridge that leads tourists into the park isn't operational. We need it to get fixed up before tomorrow morning or they'll leave unhappily without seeing the beauty of this place," Betty explained. "Any idea how to fix the machinery?" Shade asked. "Well, you could hit the emergency generators scattered throughout the park. There should be 8 of them in total. You'll recognize them as buttons with a croc head on them. Just watch out for the frills that are still here, the giant crocs, and the flaming traps, okay?" Duncan smiled like a cool guy. "Uh... sure, no worries, hehe," I said, a little uneasy when he said flaming traps and giant crocs.

Shade and I then proceeded to hit the various different switches around the place, actually hitting at least four in the main area with the tourist housing before heading into the swamp nearby itself. When we did, we came across some Frills going around the place as well as some large crocs, but I managed to make them stop in place with some Taserang shots, them falling to the ground after just a single tasering for each one. But then, when we went around one of the corners after hitting the sixth switch, we came across something that we never wanted to see at all and face against.

It happened to be one of the Uber Frills, which shocked me at how different it looked than a regular frill... it looked like a true monster! It then growled at us as it then tried to lunge at me, which I responded by shooting a grenade shot at it, making the Uber Frill start to bleed a that, but not looking too phased other than that! "SHIT! These guys are tough!" I gawked as I then tried to shoot a Sniperang shot at his forehead, me being surprised when I saw that it not only connected and had the effect, but it did something else... the Uber Frill fell to the ground as blood squirted from his forehead... I had just killed it! I almost gagged, but Shade held my hand. "It's not a person anymore, just a monster," Shade affirmed me, which I sighed at with a nod. "I still feel bad," I frowned at that. "I do too, but we should care more about the mammals that Cass is kidnapping to create these abominations," Shade frowned.

I frowned at that, wondering who Cass would be kidnapping to get more Uber Frills created, which I frowned at. "I know you don't want to, Shade, but one of us needs to infiltrate Cassopolis and destroy that machine at some point. But how would we do that, is the question?" I sighed aloud. "Honestly, we'll need to wait until we have more firepower. We should ask Julius to make us some different battle Bunyips before we go to attack Cass. Also, we need tangible proof about him kidnapping others," Shade reminded me. "You're right... we need proof of some kind. But where could we get that proof?" I frowned as we came upon the final switch, it being at the top of the bridge that would lead the tourists into the housing areas.

I then hit the switch and the bridge lowered down, allowing Betty and Duncan to meet us up top. "Thanks, mates. Now we can get the place ready for the tourists!" Duncan smiled. "Yeah, we really appreciate it. By the way, tell Ty and Sly I said hi, okay?" Betty smiled. "We will, we promise," I smiled happily. It was then that I got another message on my device. "Hm... Oh crap! We need to get going!" I said to Shade. "Why, what's wrong?" she asked. "Mom sent a message that Birrel and Squeaver sent a call to her saying that Cass's men are trying to kidnap them! We need to save them!" I exclaimed. "Then let's go!" Shade said as she grabbed onto me with her hand and flew us over the gate and directly into the Fourbie with me at the wheel.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Once we finished driving off to the blip on our radar, we saw that the extras were actually trying to fight the frills and that there was a large air ship there with a familiar face working in it. But familiar to me, at least, if only because I worked alongside her before. "What the hell? Talia? What the hell are you doing working for Cass?" I asked her when I came in and saw that the extras were getting tired and that Birrel, Squeaver, and the fox director were all cornered by the frills in another area. "What the hell? Gia? What are you doing here?" Talia asked in shock. "I should ask you the same question! What are YOU doing here, teaming up with Cass to attack innocent people?" I asked her.

"Peh. I didn't really find any kind of work after leaving Cass, so I ended up working with him again. He simply told me to go find mammals and bring them back to Cassopolis. What's so wrong with that?" Talia asked with a frown. "What's wrong with that?! He's taking the warm blooded traits of mammals and putting them into frill lizards to turn them into an unstoppable army! And the process makes the mammals cold blooded!" Shade exclaimed at her, Talia gasping at that. "You're serious?! You-You're surely jesting me, right?" Talia asked. "Does it look like we're joking?! I saw it with my own two eyes when I spied on Cass! If he gets enough mammals, the world will be doomed!" Shade exclaimed, the frills immediately turning their attention to me and Shade when they heard that.

"You're the spy that Cass wanted captured! GET HER!" one of the frills exclaimed, all of them coming at me, which I responded to by spraying them all with a spray of liquid nitrogen from my Nitrorang, all of them getting ice all over their bodies and making them all extremely cold. "H-HEY! T-THAT'S TOO COLD!" the one frill said with a shiver after that. "Want to warm up? Go back into that ship and head back to Cassopolis with your tails between your legs. Your boss will not succeed on our lives, I can assure you of that," I growled at the frills. "F-F-F-FINE! J-Just unfreeze us, please! I'm getting too c-c-cold!" another one of the frills said. "Fine," I frowned, hitting the defrost button and the frills getting unfrozen and them all retreating to the air ship with Talia not on board.

"Talia! Why aren't you coming back with us?" the one frill asked. "I'm not coming back with you because I was told we were gathering mammals for a good cause, NOT for another fucking world domination plot! And the fact that you're turning them into cold-blooded creatures to make monstrous frills?! That's not only unethical, but disgusting as well! In fact..." Talia frowned as she pushed a button and the jets of the air ship exploded out of nowhere, leaving the frills completely stranded here. "Go home on foot, bastards! And if I hear that you kidnapped any kind of mammal on your way back, I'll cripple you for life if I find you again," Talia growled at them. The frills looked at her in shock and simply hung their heads and walked away and down the road.

"So... Talia? What are you going to do now?" I asked her. "I don't know... what kind of place can I work for if I'm not working for Cass anymore?" Talia asked as I saw Birrel, Squeaver, and the fox director come around with the extras. "Thanks for saving our hides from them... after this incident, I think we'd rather have our film set in a safer area... where would we go to have a safe filming without being kidnapped?" the fox director asked. "Well, I have an idea of a place you could go to film your place that's definitely safe," Shade smiled. "Where?" Birrel asked. "Bush Rescue HQ. That way you can be safe 24/7," I said to them.

"Bush Rescue? Isn't that the new security place in Burramudgee? The place where Boss Cass said we would get the most of his mammals for? He said he plans on attacking Burramudgee in two days," Talia said, me frowning at that. "Then join us so we can stop Boss Cass and you can actually have a job at Bush Rescue," I smiled at her. "Really? You'll give me a job?" Talia asked with big anime eyes. "Sure. We already have myself, Sneeth, Keith, and Shade working at Bush Rescue, so we could always use more former Cass employees in Bush Rescue," I smiled at her. "Deal. I'm going with you," Talia smiled at me. "Then let's hear what the next job I have next before my shift is done," I said as I took out my job list machine and I saw there was one more job, which I didn't really expect.

"Seems that Fluffy stole another top-secret invention. The Shadow Drive... I think I'll go after her while you guys take the Fourbie and head back to HQ. I'm going to travel by the updrafts," I smiled. "How so?" Birrel asked. "Simple," I smiled as I crouched down and did something that I learned from Fluffy back when she and I worked together. I did a large back flip jump and then glided on the updrafts over towards the blip that would show me to where Fluffy was. She seemed to be by a watery area that was a docking area. And once I appeared to her, she gasped as I collided with her body with my own and sending the both of us into the water while she was outside of her mech.

"GUH! What the hell are you doing?!" Fluffy exclaimed as she tried to punch me in the water, which I responded to by jumping onto a platform before freezing the water around Fluffy just as her face resurfaced. "GAH! C-Can't... move..." Fluffy groaned from inside of the water. "Just give back the item you stole and I'll be on my way, mammal-stealer," I frowned at her, making her gasp. "Y-You know?! How do you know that's our plan?!" Fluffy asked. "Because my spy told me. Don't know how you're going to get all those mammals to become cold blooded in favor of giant monster frills, but all I care about is retrieving the invention you stole. Just give it back to me, or I take it from you by force," I frowned at her. "Hah! And how will you take it from me by force?" Fluffy asked. "Says the girl who's trapped in ice," I frowned at her. "Rgh... fair enough..." Fluffy frowned as I dove back into the water and grabbed the object from her, it being a machine I recognized that Julius was making. "The Shadow Drive, ey? Stay out of our business and we'll stay out of yours, okay, Fluffy? I could very easily arrest you since I caught you in the act," I frowned at her, making her eyes grow wide.

"Y-You seriously wouldn't do that, right? Come on," Fluffy said with an unconvincing smile. "Mm... I would, I could, and I'm going to," I frowned at her as I then unfroze her, only to connect a Netterang shot to her, which Fluffy groaned at as she tried to break free, but finding it fruitless. I then took out my phone and dialed it to who could help me out. "Hello? Duke? Are you there?" I asked into the phone. "Ah yes, I'm here, madame. What can I do for you?" Duke asked with a smile. "I've got a criminal to go to jail, but I'm a bit stranded. Care to pick us up with the helicopter by chance?" I asked him. "I'll be right there," Duke smiled at me afterwards. "Dammit... you realize that Cass is going to be pretty peeved when I don't report back, right?" Fluffy growled. "Don't care. What's he going to do? Capture me and turn me into a cold blooded Sugar Glider? Sorry, but no one is going to capture this awesome possum," I smiled. "You suck at jokes," Fluffy growled at me. "I know, but I don't care," I winked at her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Once Duke picked me and Fluffy up, I then exchanged her net containment for some shackles on both her legs and her arms, just because of how easy it would be for her to back flip away from us. "Rgh... I still can't believe I let you, a stupid mammal, catch me," Fluffy growled at me. "Harsh words, considering we used to treat each other like sisters when we worked together, Fluffy," I frowned at her. "Peh. Yeah, but then you decide to rebel against Cass and even imprison him. And now, you're taking me to prison. So what the hell changed in your mindset?" Fluffy asked me with a frown.

"What changed in my mindset is that Cass lied to me for my entire life, saying that my mother died in an explosion, but in reality she had been teleported to the dreaming because of Cass's mad quest to eliminate all mammals. Not only that, he kept lying about how he would bring my mother back, but he kept lying to try and make me join up with you guys because he knew how strong I was. And when I finally do the deed and get my mother back, Cass couldn't have cared less. All he cared about was that he couldn't eliminate all mammals, which for sure would've included me and Sly," I frowned at her.

"Peh, and yet you used to think of Cass as your hubby-woo... I won't deny that how you describe it makes me sympathize with you, but I'm still on Cass's side in all of this," Fluffy pouted at me. "I know this. And frankly, I don't care. All I care about is justice, and that means that you are going to jail for thievery, but since I have no tangible proof about you kidnapping mammals, I can't arrest you for that crime... yet... but if Cass ends up kidnapping mammals all over the place, then I am sure he will turn on you and try and pin you with the blame," I frowned at Fluffy. "Cass wouldn't do that to me," Fluffy frowned. "Really? Because that's exactly what he did to me," I growled at Fluffy as we finally reached the prison in Gunna Gunna, which was an underground prison as opposed to the above-ground Currawong prison.

And once I delivered her to the station, I then joined Duke back in the helicopter and we then proceeded back to Burramudgee, the sun starting to rise on the horizon as I happened to get a call on my phone from mom. "Hello?" I asked into it, only to hear my mom in a frantic frenzy. "ALL BUSH RESCUE MEMBERS REPORT TO BASE! EMERGENCY ALERT! CASS IS ATTACKING BURRAMUDGEE! ! !" she exclaimed into the communicator, me immediately taking off out of the helicopter and diving/gliding the rest of the way to Burramudgee where I saw tons of different air ships and a whole lot of frill lizards, both Uber and regular, rounding up the citizens into the air ships! And who was down there supervising it all? None other than Boss Cass himself!

"YO! CASS!" I exclaimed at him as I shot some Chronorang shots at all of the air ships' engines before they could take off, them being unable to get off the ground because of me hitting the thrusters. And once I did that, I shot one grenade into each of the thrusters, causing them to explode and for the air ships to be permanently grounded with Cass looking at me with shock and fear. "It's over Cass. You screwed up big time and now, you no longer have 'diplomatic immunity'. Kidnapping is a serious crime, so good luck getting out of this one unscathed," I frowned at him as I netted him with the Netterang as the frills all looked at me with anger in their eyes. "Oh? You want to take me on? Well, why not look behind you first? Seems my backup has arrived," I smirked widely as Ty, Shazza, and Sly all came in with different Bunyips. Sly's looked to be fashioned out of a tank with missiles, Shazza's had a normal look to it, and Ty's was none other than the Lifter Bunyip, which he used to pick up an Uber Frill and throw it onto a regular frill, the force of the throw actually doing damage to both of them at the same time! "It's over for you, Cass. Now how about we take a little ride to Gunna Gunna, hmm? I'm sure you'll find your female Gila Monster there waiting for you to try and bust her out, hehe," I smirked at him as I drug his ass over the pavement and towards the helicopter that had just came down to assist me. "Oh, it's just not fair! Why do you mammals always have to one-up me?!" Cass exclaimed. "Because we fight for good. Whereas you and your frill companions? All you do is act racist towards mammals, plot to kill all of them, and then plot to rule the world on top of that," Ty frowned at him. Cass growled as I threw his netted body into the helicopter and Duke flew us back to where we dropped Fluffy off... but it was then that I saw something when I touched the cuffs I was going to use on Cass. A vision!

* * *

 _This vision was unlike any vision that I had had in the past. The area looked to be filled with strange purple eggs, the ground looked to be distorted with patches of purple and gray, and the ground was as barren as a desert. I then heard a strange shrieking from nearby and saw a black shadow creature hop down from out of nowhere and looking quite pissed at someone I never recognized before... a strange man with a gator-looking look to him wearing only a pair of brown, baggy shorts and a large tank of a strange liquid on his back. "Oh no! Not you! Gotta stop this! Wokki Momo!" the strange guy said in an obviously drunk voice as he grabbed a black ring from his pocket that looked as big as his hand and inserted three blackish-blue stones into it. "Come at me, Wokki Momo!" the strange gator guy said as the shadowy creature then lunged at him, the vision ending just as quickly as it happened._

* * *

After seeing that vision, I gasped at that as I got the shivers... the black shadowy creature looked unlike anything that I had ever seen before and the area around the place looked desolate and barren... not to mention the strange eggs that I had never seen before. What could be the connection to the cuffs and the vision I had? I ignored it and unraveled Cass from the net, only to the cuff his wings and his legs together extremely tightly, tight enough so that he'd be unable to kick me. "Hrgm..." I groaned, trying to think of what that vision meant... but it was then that I got a call from Shazza and Ty. "Hey, Ty and Shazz. What's up?" I asked them. It was then that I would understand a bit more about what exactly I just saw.

"Nandu Gili came to us and is asking that we follow him to the Dreaming to help his people... they seem to be under attack by some black, shadowy creatures. We'll be back in a few days, I promise," Ty said. "Be careful, Ty... I just had a vision myself and from what I saw, I think that those black shadow creatures are bad news," I frowned at him. "Okay, we'll be careful. I'll see you around like a rissole," Ty smirked at me.

After I dropped Cass off at the prison, I sighed and had Duke drive me and him back to town, where I decided to buy myself a diary of sorts as well as a pen. After this adventure was done and after that strange vision, I decided to keep a monthly journal about it in case anything were to happen.

* * *

 _Month 0, Day 1.  
Today was a very hectic day for me... or rather night, considering that it just now broke daylight. Not only did I save an entire town from Boss Cass, but I also stopped and arrested both him and Fluffy before they could do anything to harm the residents of Burramudgee. But I also had a troubling vision of a strange, drunk gator man being attacked by a strange, shadowy creature. He had a black ring with some stones embedded in it that seemed pretty important, but the most baffling part of the vision was that the area looked dry and barren where it took place with the ground having certain parts that were distorted with gray and purple, as well as some odd eggs I had never seen before. I will report back in this journal every month to chronicle the events that unfold as Bush Rescue continues to operate... I only hope Ty and Shazza return safely from the Dreaming and protecting it from the same black, shadowy creatures I saw in my vision..._


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 _Month 1, Day 2.  
Shazza ended up coming back safe and sound today, but there was something troubling... Ty hadn't returned back from the Dreaming because he and Shazza got separated by a strange creature that Shazza called 'the Quinkan'. I had never heard of this type of creature before, but I had a feeling that they were related to my vision as being the strange, dark, shadowy creatures. But more troubling than that, we happened upon something very strange once Shazza returned... there were stray patches of grass missing all around Burramudgee and no one knew why... it's probably just a coincidence and nothing else._

 _Month 2, Day 3.  
When I woke up that day to mom giving me a Bush Rescue job at 6 in the morning, I was a bit confused at how she was sending myself, Sly, and Shazza all at the same time to Pippy Beach, but she said that it was something extremely important. When we got there, we saw a sight that truly dumbfounded us. There were strange turrets of purple flesh erupted from the ground as well as purple mines that I hadn't seen before... but what was even more troubling were the strange eggs that we found. They didn't look like the ones in my vision, but I was extremely curious as to what could be in them. I decided to take one for myself and see what would hatch out of it. I wonder if it'd be my first interaction with a pet, something I've always wanted to try out._

 _Month 3, Day 4.  
The egg has grown steadily over the course of the past few weeks and progress seems to be going smoothly for Bush Rescue... but for some reason, there is still an air of ominous foreboding that has been spreading through all of the Southern Rivers. The sky during the daytime is now almost always red and purple and there seem to have been reported sightings of strange creatures that roam the night, almost as if we'd found a new species... this is all sounding extremely scary, and the worst part is that Ty still hasn't returned home from the Dreaming. You'd think that he'd be back by now, but he hasn't returned ever since he left... everyone's starting to lose hope if they'll ever see Ty again, but I'm staying optimistic. I knew Ty would get out of this unscathed, it's just that the disruption in their travels made it so that Shazza arrived earlier than Ty. I just hope my optimism pays off._

 _Month 4, Day Fucking 5._  
 _WHY DID I EVEN BRING THIS GODDAMNED EGG HOME WITH ME?! I'M THE STUPIDEST FUCKING PERSON IN THE WHOLE WORLD FOR NOT CONNECTING THE DOTS SOONER!_  
 _I know that I promised myself I wouldn't use all caps in this forsaken book, but something happened last night that made me hate myself and my stupid brain for allowing it to happen!_  
 _The egg that I brought back with me from the beach? Well, it finally hatched. And guess what? It was the same exact type of creature that I had seen in my visions! The Quinkan had invaded Southern Rivers and we'd been completely blind to them ever since they arrived here all that time ago!_  
 _But when I tried to talk to the newborn Quinkan, hoping that I may get him on our side, it didn't respond to anything I said. It just shrieked extremely loudly and swiped his claws against my face, it managing to cripple my left eyeball and causing a lot of blood to spurt out and for me to screech in utter agony!_  
 _But that wasn't the worst part that happened... no... the Quinkan then went for mom's room... I was so in pain that I could barely get my Gunnerang out to defend her... the fucking thing slaughtered her... her blood spewed all over the place and she was only alive for a few scant seconds after I shot the monster to death. Mom died after smiling at me... I had lost my mother for the second time... but this time, there was no hope of her coming back... The Quinkan have invaded Southern Rivers. And as soon as I get a glass eye inserted into my head by Julius, I'm going to slaughter every last one of them._

 _Month 5... Day 6...  
I'm sorry... I just... the trauma I'd faced with my mother didn't end when she died... the Quinkan have a deadly tactic that they proved today when they tried to assault Burramudgee..._  
 _The Quinkan have proven their talents in warfare as they took the dead that had been buried as well as any of the frills I gave head trauma to in the past... and they revived them into twisted zombies with their eyes glowing a sickly green and the Quinkan being their puppet masters. And among the people that the Quinkan tried to take us over with... they brought my dead mother back from the dead and they forced their words into her mouth. "You will all feel the wRAThh... of the QUINkING!" she was forced to say before I cried myself a river and put a bullet through her head... They forced me to kill my own fucking mother as well as a bunch of frills that weren't even dead!... After this battle ended, Burramudgee was almost completely ransacked. A good number of homes were destroyed, but there were no casualties on our side... but it was enough to cripple Bush Rescue for good. Morrie left because Dennis sewed sequins into his shirts way too many times, Julius got kidnapped by Karlos, and Duke decided to take the fight to the Quinkan himself, leaving off in his helicopter to defeat them all on his lonesome. Sly, Shazza, Shade, Talia, and Dennis... we're pretty much the only ones still fighting for Bush Rescue other than a few new volunteers that joined up with us out of nowhere. These allies included Pippa and Peppa, a strange new Tasmanian Tiger called Ridge, and even Shazza's sister Naomi is helping our effort... but the Quinkan are almost impossible to kill without bullets or explosives... Shazza says that Ty still has the only weapon that can possibly help the cause against these damn warmongering Quinkan, but I've given up all hope. After what I've dealt with, it seems that the world is doomed to fall to the Quinkan menace..._

 _Month 6, Day 1.  
I decided to do a journal entry earlier than usual because something incredible happened! Out of blooming nowhere, Ty had appeared outside of Burramudgee's gates and helped defend us from the Quinkan horde! He hadn't aged a single day, and I could tell that he was extremely shocked to learn what had happened to the Southern Rivers since the Quinkan had invaded. He was traumatized to hear that most of his siblings had gone missing and are probably unable to be saved, along with Rex and Elle, he was shocked to see me with a glass eye and a large tri-slash scar on my face, and he was shocked to learn that Dennis had been elected as the general in the fight to go after the Quinkan. Shazza was crying tears of joy whenever she saw Ty again, which made my remaining eye tear up as well. I then told Ty my end of the story... how the Quinkan had killed my mother and how their psychic abilities resulted in my killing a zombie version of my mother... he was distraught to learn that I had lost my only parent twice now and she would never return, but he was relieved to hear that his parents were still safe in the town. We've decided that the only way we could defeat the Quinkan horde is to go out into the Southern Rivers and take the fight to them. But the only way to do that would be after we reunited our three best contenders. We needed to get Morrie, Julius, and Duke back before we did anything else._


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Once we decided on what to do, we all went off to the area outside of the ruined Burramudgee to find out first target to bring back to Bush Rescue, that being Morrie. And as for who all joined me on the journey, it was myself, Ty, Shazza, and Shade. "I still can't believe that you've changed so drastically, Gia..." Ty admitted to me as we went to the direction to Morrie's watering hole, which was in the danger territory, but he was perfectly fine. Why? He had a flamethrower on him as his weapon, which could handle a good chunk of both zombie frills and Quinkan foes. "Well, shit changes when you've been through the shit I've been through... I'm the one that went through the most shit of us, since not only did I witness my mother die from a Quinkan egg I unintentionally raised, but the Quinkan brought her back as a zombie puppet, forcing me to put a bullet through her brain..." I sighed.

"Struth..." Ty gulped. "The only thing that gives me any kind of clarity is that, once I decided to bury her in the area around Lonesome Manor, her ghost appeared in that area, allowing me to go see her from time to time... it's the only thing that keeps me going..." I sighed as I cried some more tears from my one remaining eye. "So where is the road leading to Lonesome Manor anyways? I didn't see any," Ty admitted. "The road no longer exists... you have to either climb over the walls to the south of the town or fly over them," Shade admitted, her look also changing since the issue with the Quinkan.

Shade now sported a scar on her left ear from where a Quinkan but her at, with a chunk of it missing. She also had gone with a more gothic look with a slip on black tube dress with holes large enough for her bat wings, two diamond studs on her lower lip, and large black boots with spikes on the back of the heels that she used to slice into the Quinkans' flesh with her aerodynamic abilities. "The war has changed a lot of Burramudgee, but I can only imagine it's actually worse across the entirety of the Southern Rivers," I frowned. "That's why we need to get Morrie, Julius, and Duke back. We can't do much without our intelligence scout, machine inventor, and ace pilot," Shazza said as we finally reached Morrie's watering hole, where we saw that he was cooking himself some fried veggies on the barbie.

"Morrie? Is that you?" Ty asked when he saw Morrie, Morrie gasping when he saw Ty. "Ty mate? I thought we'd lost ya!" Morrie gawked. "Listen Morrie, though I know you don't want to, we need you back on Bush Rescue. Trust me, I'll make sure Dennis doesn't do another stunt like that again," I frowned at Morrie. "Peh, you've got as good a chance of getting me back as cooking a sausage on a cold barbie," Morrie said. "Listen, Morrie. Those monsters killed my mother and then they forced me to put a bullet through her head when she rose as a zombie. So unless you have gone through the same shit I've went through, you have no right to say that what you went through with Dennis was worse than what I went through," I growled at him, getting angry again. I got angry a lot ever since this war happened.

It didn't really suit me, but it got the job done. "Ugh... I guess there's no way around it... you're right. What I went through is child's play compared to the stuff you had to deal with, Gia... sorry... look, I'll join back up with Bush Rescue, but only if Dennis stays out of me dresser and away from my stuff! Got it?" Morrie frowned. "I'll let him know that right away," Shazza said as she brought out our improved calling system and she called Dennis. "Hello? Shazza, what can I do for you?" Dennis said with his usual enthusiasm. "Morrie said that he'll join back up with us on one condition. You stay away from his stuff and especially stay away from his dresser. Deal?" Shazza asked. "Fair enough, I can deal with that. Small price to pay for saving Southern Rivers," Dennis said. "Okay, the deal is done. Now let's get going after Julius," I frowned as we then proceeded north, where I knew where Julius would be. How did I know this? Because I knew where Karlos's lab was, it being in a rock face to the northeastern-most part of the area we were in.

"Are you sure that this is the way to go to find Julius?" Ty asked as we went into the door that led to the down elevator. "Trust me, I know my stuff," I frowned back at him as we then entered the elevator and, after hearing some cool elevator music, we were let off at a corridor that led to Karlos, him looking surprised to see us and me surprised to see a certain creature with him I hadn't seen before... she had a very cool look to her, almost like a lynx, but she also had an air of mystery to her. "Okay, Karlos. Two questions. Firstly, where is Julius? And second, what is that strange female creature by your side?" I asked him, Karlos growling at those questions and looking a bit perplexed by Ty's being here.

"Mm... Julius is here, but he works for me now... and as for who this is, she is my newest creation... I call her, Data. She is designed to watch the fights in my battle arenas and learn how to fight effectively. With every fight she watches, she gains more knowledge in how to battle, which will ultimately end in your downfall," Julius said to us. "Really? Does she have any say in it?" Shade asked. "Hehehe... she can't really speak her mind, as I prevented her from being able to speak. That way, she can't back-sass me or try anything funny to oppose me, unlike you stupid creatures," Karlos frowned at us, making my eye twitch.

"So let me get this straight... you made a battle arena and a strange new robotic creature to learn how to fight to take us down... INSTEAD of using her to fight off the Quinkan Menace?! Newsflash, asshole, the Quinkan are destroying Southern Rivers and you're too short-sighted to realize that you could help to save the Southern Rivers! Who knows, it might even clear your name so you could start fresh!" I growled at him. "Peh. You think I don't know about the Quinkan? Well, watch this," Karlos smiled as he pushed a button on his control panel and a door opened up in the battle arena that we were above. And what came out of the doors? A whole mess of Quinkan!

"I have found out how to have the Quinkan under my control the moment that they are born... just hit them with a blast of special mind control rays that only work on Quinkan, and I've got them as my helpers for arena fighters in an instant, hehehe," Karlos smirked as wide as he could (which wasn't very wide). "How about we make a deal then, Karlos?" I growled at him. "A deal? Peh, haven't heard that in awhile coming from you. Very well, enlighten me. What deal do you wish to make. "If we can survive 3 waves of these Quinkan hordes in your battle arena, you not only give us Julius, but you must also allow Data to come with us to stop the Quinkan. I'm sure that her fighting in the real world would be much better to help her understand combat than to just watch cage matches," I frowned at him. "Hmm... you're saying that you'd help me with training Data to become a warrior strong enough to defeat you, you say?... Very well, your death wish it is. Defeat my battle arena and I'll let you have Julius and Data," Karlos snickered. "Very well," Shade and I smirked as we headed down to the battle arena from a secret elevator in Karlos's room with Ty and Shazza joining in. "The fools won't know what hit them," Karlos smirked from above us.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Once we got into the battle arena, we saw that there were a lot of Quinkan in there already, at least 6 of the giant crystal ones that we've called Uberquin and the Quinkan that shot electricity, which we called Electroquin. "Be careful of the Uberquin, Ty. They can only be brought down with explosives," I said to him with a frown as I shot at the giant Uberquin in one side of the arena with my new Gunnerang model of the Sniperang, made exclusively into the Bazookarang. It caused the Uberquin to blow into the lava around the arena, which caused it to die afterwards. "I'll handle the smaller ones, you just get the bigger ones out of the way," Ty said to me as he then demonstrated the use of his gauntlet, which was the only weapon good against the Quinkan that wasn't explosive.

I kept shooting the Uberquin as Ty sliced apart the Electroquin with quick slashes of his rangs, me shocked at how each one made the gauntlet on his left hand glow a bright green, almost as if it recognized what the Quinkan were and forcing them to get crippled after getting sliced to bits. "Well, that gauntlet sure is a great addition!" Shazza smirked as I finished off the last Uberquin while Ty got the last Electroquin.

We repeated this for two more waves with the 2nd of the 3 being a fight with Uberquin and Uber Frills (which made me curious as to how Karlos got them) and the final wave being a bunch of Lavaquin and Uberquin, which I could tell made Ty a bit shocked at how they were actually made of lava and how my Nitrorang was the only good weapon against them. "Freezing the fire-based Quinkan is the only way to defeat them," Shade explained as she had her own Nitrorang on her, which she used on the final of the Lavaquin, forcing it to fall down and spread out into the lava around the arena.

"WHAT?! This is not possible!" I heard Karlos exclaim from the upper booth. "We had a deal, Karlos. Now you hold up your end of the bargain and we'll leave you alone," I smiled at him. "Hmm... very well, I did make a deal with you, didn't I? Very well, then," Karlos said as he hit a button and a gate opened from behind us, Julius emerging in a metal cage that opened up afterwards. "TY?! You're alive!" Julius gawked at the sight of him, making Ty groan at that. "Be prepared for a lot of people to say that in the future, possum..." Shazza frowned at him. "Yeah, I know," Ty sighed as we got back into the elevator that led up to Karlos's control room with Data joining with us afterwards.

"So... I trust that you'll be good to my experiment and that you'll show her how to truly battle... that way she can destroy you one day," Karlos smiled at us. "Sure, yeah, whatever," Shade smirked as she stuck her tongue out at him. "Hmph. Nevertheless... I have a tracker installed in her to make sure she isn't attacked by you. And trust me, I know when she'll be attacked by you, since the device allows me to see through her eyes," Karlos frowned. "Okay, we got it already old codger! We won't hurt her and we'll treat her kindly! God, you are just as annoying as Dennis when he complains about decorations..." I groaned at him as we then left the place with Data joining up with us.

"So you're going to be letting me travel with you, huh?" we heard a voice ask us as we exited the hideout and got into the watering hole area, us gasping to realize that Data had just spoken. "I thought Karlos said you couldn't talk?" I frowned at her. "Teehee, that's what he thinks. I added a voice box to my person while he was asleep a few weeks ago. It was very simple and it didn't hurt me one bit," Data explained. "Huh... you're very talkative for a robot," Julius admitted to her. "Well, being able to learn more and more with every experience gives me a vast vocabulary," Data said with a smile. But it was then that we saw something above us that we gasped at.

There was a helicopter we immediately recognized being attacked by some Skyquin, which sent the helicopter into the area we now called Cinder Canyon, an area where the Quinkan resided at and their closest base of operations to Burramudgee! "DUKE! We need to save him! Cinder Canyon is a base of operations for the Quinkan!" Shade exclaimed at that. "Really? A base of operations? Hehe, I think I could enjoy this," I smiled as I brought out my Bazookarang with a mad smile. "Um... is she okay?" Ty asked as I took the lead, petting my Bazookarang as I led the way to the entrance to the canyon. "She's been wanting to take out a base of operations for awhile, especially after the ordeal a month ago... that was when the Quinkan struck Burramudgee the worst, and when she had to kill her own mother," Shazza explained, me wincing at those words, but I still kept going. I was going to take out this area no matter what, all while rescuing Duke from these violent monsters.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Once we entered the canyon, we immediately saw the influence of the Quinkan all around us. There were zombie minions all over the place as well as purple eggs jutting out from the ground in small mounds. I immediately flamed them to bits with my Pyrorang that I got from Julius before he got kidnapped (it was a boomerang-styled flamethrower) and also assisted the others in fighting the Quinkan that came after us, those primarily being Protoquin, Electroquin, and Pyroquin, which needed to be frozen to stop due to them being fiery Quinkan troops.

And after all of this, we eventually came to the crash site, where we saw Duke was lying on the ground with some zombie troops going after him. "DUKE!" I exclaimed at him as I shot the zombies through their skulls, killing them instantly and seeing that one of them was someone that I recognized as one of the missing people from Burramudgee, that being an emu that was dating Lenny the Lyrebird... he would be so distraught to find out...

"I knew that someone would come for me, but I never thought they'd send you after me, Gia!" Duke smiled at me as I tried to help him up, seeing that he had a twisted ankle from the crash as well as a burn mark on his right wing. "Don't worry Duke, I'll carry you if I have to and we'll get you back in Bush Rescue before you know it," I said as I used my strength and picked Duke up from his underbelly, seeing that he was actually incredibly light. "Thank you, brave friends... and TY?!... Well, that is surely the surprise of the century! I knew you weren't dead, but you picked a very bad time to come back, good sir," Duke said to Ty. "Yeah, tell me about it," Ty groaned as I saw some zombie frills coming from behind him.

"Zombie frills! Attack!" Shade exclaimed as she brought out her Gatling Gun and immediately started to pepper the zombie frills with her shells, all of them falling shortly after. "I don't understand something here... what happens if these zombies end up biting you?" Ty asked. "If they end up biting you, then you end up being able to be put under the Quinkan's mind controlling abilities," Shazza frowned at him as some more zombies came along with some Pyroquin... and one of the zombies made Shazza gasp. Why? It was her mother, Maureen.

"M-Mom?" Shazza gasped at her having been put under the Quinkan's spell. I gulped at this, especially since I saw that her face was twitching. That meant that Maureen was trying to fight the Quinkan's control of her brain. "N-NO! Don't MMMAAKE me... NOT MY DAUGHTER! ! !" Maureen exclaimed loudly as something amazing happened. She lost the green eyes and gained complete control over her body again, immediately bringing out her claws and slicing large gashes against the other zombies' faces and joining back on our side, something that was extremely rare and made me gobsmacked, but I kept peppering the Quinkan regardless.

It was very rare for someone to be able to fight the control of the Quinkan's powerful mind control, but the fact that Maureen was able to fight it and return back to her normal self? Well, let's just say that comes with some perks. Firstly, since she was under the mind control of the Quinkan, she would now understand their language whenever she heard them speak their alien gibberish. Second, she would be completely unable to be turned into a zombie again from any kind of Quinkan foe. And finally, she would gain a certain ability depending on which Quinkan type she broke from mind control with. And we soon saw which one it was as her fists were crackling with electricity and she sent a huge flume of it at the Pyroquin, them actually exploding from the sheer force of it!

"MOMMY!" Shazza cried tears of joy as she hugged her mother after that, both of them blubbering at being reunited... which made me miss my own mother some more once again. "It seems that everyone is being able to reunite with their parents... everyone but me..." I sighed as I walked down the road with Duke in my hands, him looking concerned for me as the others did the work of clearing our way of zombies and Quinkan troops. "Your mother is still around, Gia... she just doesn't have a body anymore..." Shade frowned at me. "Still... I had to kill her when the Quinkan attacked... why are the Quinkan doing this to us? What is their deal to just cause nonstop chaos, heartbreak, and destruction? We need to find out before they bring in the Quinking..." I sighed with anger in my eyes.

Maureen frowned at that as she then spoke some words of her own. "Well, while they were controlling my mind, I was able to understand the Quinkan's motives... they're trying to make this world a perfect place to set up their own world, as their own universe was destroyed eons ago. But they are filled with anger because every single place that they try to settle in results in them getting kicked out. And, believe it or not, this is actually the Quinkans' second attempt to colonize in this world," Maureen explained while we got to the entrance to the canyon, us being on a large cliff by it. "We've made it... Now time for us to fly," I sighed as Shade smiled and latched onto me with her hands, only then flapping her wings down so we could glide down to the exit for Cinder Canyon.

Once we touched down, everyone else simply jumped down to our area from the cliff, as they didn't have anyone to carry. "Okay, that was definitely an experience for me... I never thought that war could actually be this troubling... Karlos's training simulators are nothing compared to this kind of fighting," Data admitted. She didn't hit a single enemy while we were fighting, but that's what Karlos said she was designed for. To observe fights until she got enough experience and data. "Well, that's why we're having you come along with us. So you can see for yourself that this world is messed up and that we need to save it before the world dies at the hands of the Quinkan," I frowned at her.

* * *

After all that was said and done, we returned to Burramudgee with Duke by our side, seeing that Julius and Morrie were already setting up shop in the small area for Bush Rescue alongside Ridge, Peppa, Pippa, and Dennis. After explaining to them about how we saved Maureen as well and the fact that she had been under the Quinkan's control and broke out of it all on her own, that REALLY got Dennis's attention.

"You say that you broke free of the Quinkan's mind control? Well that's just outstanding! Now you'll be able to understand anything they say, allowing us to have a leg up on them," Dennis smiled. "Sorry, but most of the time, the Quinkan aren't really talkative. Most of their words are talk of war and destruction," Maureen admitted. "Well, it's a great job that you got broken free of their hypnotism nonetheless. But we've got a new problem," Maurie said as he pointed to a large blip on the radar, right in the middle of the Southern Rivers. "This blip is actually a large fleet of Flying Fortresses that the Quinkan have been developing to attack us with. Luckily, it seems that Julius, before being kidnapped by Karlos, had finished work on a new piece of technology for us to take to the skies to defeat these things. I suggest you go over to this spot and get yourselves acquainted with the new Gunyip models," Morrie explained, my eye going big when he said that. "Gunyip? Like, flying jet thing with guns? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO IN THE FIRST PLACE? LET ME AT 'EM!" I smiled wickedly again. "Sorry mate, but you're not going to be piloting a Gunyip," Morrie frowned at me, making my smile turn to a frown. "Why?" I asked. "Because the Gunyip is for people that have fast reflexes and have great eyesight. Sadly, you lost an eye and the one replacing it is made of glass, so I can't really allow you to pilot one without worrying sick about your performance," Morrie frowned at me.

I sighed and realized he was right. My eyesight wasn't as sharp in cars as it used to be ever since my right eye had gone missing, so being in a flying jet would be even more risky for me. "Understood... I think I'm going to go to the manor in the meantime... I need to talk to my mom..." I sighed as I climbed the back of the cliff and jumped my way into the Lonesome Manor... or what was left of it anyways.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

After I got to Lonesome Manor, I saw that the ghosts were all speaking to each other as usual and going about some daily business. And then I saw my mom, standing at the front of her gravestone that had her body underneath it. Mom's spirit looked the same as she did, only she was halfway see-through and she was completely light blue in color. "Hey, hon... are you doing any better?" mom asked me with a smile. I sighed and tried to hug her, my hands just grabbing air and causing her form to distort a bit. "No... I'm not okay..." I sighed at her.

"Gia, I've told you a million times, it's not your fault that I died. It was the Quinkan, not you," mom said to me, trying to reassure me. "I know that, mom... but that was your first time you died," I sighed at her, making her confused. "What do you mean?" mom asked, obviously unaware of the incident a month ago. "Before I buried your body in Lonesome Manor, I had your body buried outside of Burramudgee... and the Quinkan turned you into a zombie and I was forced to shoot your brain when they tried to force you to bite me... the first time, it was the Quinkan... the second time was because of me..." I sighed at her.

"Honey... I never knew that... I... I'm so sorry you had to go through that..." mom sobbed at me, her tears disappearing the moment they went past her knees. "That's why I'm going to make it my mission to kill every single last Quinkan I can. Whenever I get a mission to attack the Quinkan again, I'm going to slaughter them worse than anyone has ever slaughtered them before," I growled as I held my fist in the air. "Daughter... listen to me for a second," mom frowned at me, making me frown. She almost never called me daughter unless she really wanted me to listen to her.

"Do you really think that slaughtering the Quinkan is the right answer? Violence doesn't fix violence, that's what I always say, isn't it?" mom asked. "Mom, you don't understand how monstrous these things are. They're trying to invade this world and their killing anything that they come across. They're planting mines and turrets in the ground, killing any citizens that they come across, and turning them into mindless zombie slaves to add onto their army. How in the fuck are these monsters going to respond to any kind of kindness that we may give them?! THEY KILLED YOU FOR NO FUCKING REASON!" I exclaimed at her with tears in my eyes, me collapsing into a broken mess on the ground.

I had never swore at my mother before in my entire life, nor have I used her name in any kind of cussing unless I was very mad at someone else. I must've caused a scene because the other ghosts looked at me with concern as well as Shade coming from town to check on me. "Daughter... I didn't know that my death was this traumatizing for you... are you really this distraught at my death?" mom asked me with tears in her eyes, which only caused me to cry more. "Gia... listen to me..." mom said to me, getting my attention by taking a nearby twig and poking me with it, which I finally looked at her in the eyes again.

"Gia. If you don't stop these Quinkan, then I'm not going to be the only one living as a ghost. I don't care how you go about defeating these Quinkan, but please, I beg of you, just try and find a way, any way, to try and find some kind of Quinkan creature that isn't bad. I assure you that there has got to be at least one Quinkan out there that would sympathize with you. So please... stop crying. You need to save the world from these creatures before anyone else dies," mom said to me with tears in her eyes. I sniffled and nodded at her. "I'll do it, mom... I'll defeat these Quinkan.. and try to find a good one among them... I won't let anyone else die like you did..." I sighed at her as I hugged the outside of her body, mom returning the hug, even though I couldn't feel anything. "I'll be here rooting for you along with the ghosts. So go and defend the Southern Rivers, hon. Don't let my death stop you from being happy. I'll always be here when you want to come back and visit," mom smiled at me. "T-Thanks mom... I-I'm going to go and help the others now..." I smiled at her with my remaining eye being bloodshot from the tears I had produced. "Good luck, Gia," mom smiled as her form retreated back into the ground, back to where her body rested.

Shade looked at me with a very troubling gaze, which I simply took her hand with a smile. "Let's go and help the others. I could go for another job," I smiled at her. "Gia... t-there's something that I've been.. um.. meaning to... ask you," Shade said with a bit of stuttering. "Yes? What is it?" I asked her as we jumped over the cliff and landed on the other side with our membranes and wings respectively. "W-Well... I wanted to know... after this whole Quinkan war is done... could we possibly.. um... be together?" Shade asked me, making me shocked that she was asking me this. "You mean... like, living together? Or... girlfriend-girlfriend?" I asked her. "... Both," Shade admitted with a blush on her silver cheeks. I smiled and kissed her on the cheek after this, making her gasp at that. "After the war is done, yes," I smiled at her.

It was then that we got a call on our communicators from Morrie. "Hey! Shade and Gia! I got a very important job for you two. We've heard tell that the Quinkan are planning another attack on New Burramudgee. This time, they're going to be led by a Quinkan Commander. You need to go take the airship and go into the Quinkan spawning grounds to take that commander out before they plan their attack!" Morrie said to me as I saw the airship lower itself down in the area by the outside of the town gates. "Let's go and take out this commander... but I'm going to bring someone else along for the ride," I said to Shade. "Who?" she asked. "Maureen," I said with a smile.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

After picking up Maureen, she was a bit confused as to why I had her join us, but we were quick to explain it to her when we were in the airship and getting equipped with some battle Battle Bunyips, more specifically, the Shadow Bunyip for me and the brand new Bat Bunyip for Shade, which was made specifically for her. "Wow, that Bunyip looks really cool," Maureen admitted. "Heehee! Julius made it a few months ago, but it didn't get finished until we rescued him," Shade admitted.

"So let me get this straight here... when we land in the Quinkan spawning grounds, you're going to have me talk to the Quinkan and try to see if they'll listen?" Maureen asked. "It's my mother's wish... she wants me to see if we can try and find at least one friendly Quinkan, but also make sure that the Quinkan are stopped before they kill this world," I said with a frown. "Yeah... I heard a lot of wailing from the other side of the cliff..." Maureen admitted. "You'd cry too if you had to resort to talking the your mother's ghost and telling her that you were forced to kill her," I frowned at her. "Y-You were... she was a zombie, wasn't she?..." Maureen gasped. "Yes... after that instance, I got her body into Lonesome Manor, which was the only way that her body could be at rest peacefully, as none of the graves in Lonesome Manor are able to be used by the Quinkan... mostly because they all have cement covering them," I frowned.

We then got the word from Duke at the front of the airship. "We're nearing the drop zone, ladies. Be careful, especially you, Maureen. You're the only one without a Battle Bunyip, after all," Duke said to us. "Got it. Drop us in," I smiled. And soon after, the airship's back door opened, allowing us to jump out and land on the ground with a thud, me holding onto Maureen so she didn't die from the fall. And once we got into the area, we saw some Uberquin right in front of us, them looking angry as they then started to speak their own gibberish.

"We're not here to attack you. We just want to talk," Maureen said, making the Uberquin gasp in their own way when she said that. "Yes, I'm one of the ones that broke free from your mind control. Please, we just want to talk peacefully. No one has to get hurt at all," Maureen said. Her words seemed to make the Uberquin confused, almost as if they were starting to understand her. They then started to talk in their own language and Maureen responded. "We promise not to fire any bullets or punch anyone. We just want to talk," Maureen said, almost as if she were repeating herself to make them understand.

Then something incredible happened. The Uberquin motioned us along with them and they moved us through the area, me shocked at how they were actually listening to us. "They're telling us to follow them so we can speak to their commander," Maureen said, making me smile at that as we moved along with the Uberquin through their breeding grounds and I saw a lot of different eggs around the place, including some strange yellow eggs that I hadn't seen before. And then, we finally saw the Quinkan Commander, him being a gigantic Magmaquin, one of the hardest of the Quinkan to take down without heavy-duty weapons.

The Quinkan Commander then started to roar loudly, Maureen understanding it even though we couldn't. "No, we're not here to attack you. We just want to try and talk peace," Maureen said, making the Quinkan Commander look at her with a growl. "Yes, I am not joking. We want to talk peace," Maureen said, the commander looking at her with a frown before speaking again. "They're asking what it is they want to talk about," Maureen said to me. I simply looked at the Quinkan Commander and sighed. "We want to know if it'd be possible for you to stop attacking the Southern Rivers and not attack Burramudgee. I'm not going to try and kick you out of the Southern Rivers like you've been kicked out of other worlds in the past. I just want to know if it'd be possible for us to get along instead of this constant war," I asked the Quinkan calmly.

The commander looked at me with a frown and started to speak again. "Um... he's asking why you want peace despite you stealing an egg from one of their first nests?" Maureen translated for me. "That was my mistake. I didn't know the egg was that of a Quinkan... and I learned the hard way not to mess with them... the baby that hatched from it killed my mother for no reason," I said with a frown, tears starting to come down my eye once again. The Magmaquin looked at me with shock as the other Uberquin along with us were gobsmacked as well. The Magmaquin then began to speak and Maureen gasped when she heard of the words that he said. "Y-You're serious? Quinkan newborns are supposed to be mischievous and meek in behavior, not violent and murderous?... Then why would that Quinkan infant slash you across the face and slaughter your mother?... This is all so very confusing..." Maureen said with a worried expression.

The Magmaquin then started to speak again, moving its one tentacle towards me as if to inspect me or something. "He wants to talk to you and you alone with me translating... Shade is going to have to stay behind for it," Maureen explained. "That's fine. I don't mind," Shade said as she activated the wing feature of her Bat Bunyip and she soared into the sky and away from the spawning grounds. The Uberquin also left us alone, the giant Magmaquin only speaking when they had all left. After he had finished, Maureen then explained the words to me. "He's saying that he will talk peace with you, but he has to confirm it with the Quinking... and he wants you to meet with him as well," Maureen explained. "Very well," I said.

The Magmaquin then activated strange magic and a strange visage appeared before us of a shadowy figure that I hadn't seen in the past. "Who dares... speak with me?..." the voice said in a dark, foreboding voice. The Magmaquin then started to speak to him as we also looked at him in amazement. The Quinking's voice was very deep and mysterious, just as dark as the image that showed him... nothing could be seen from how dark it was. "Peace?... Who is asking for peace?..." the Quinking asked. "Um... we are," I said, still surprised that he could actually be understood by me.

"Who are you?..." the Quinking asked. "My name is Gia Glyder of Bush Rescue... I wanted to know if we could talk peace so that no more war could happen," I said to him. "Peh! You say that... as if you expect me... to walk away! PEACE IS WAR AND WAR IS PEACE!" the Quinking exclaimed angrily at me, making me gasp loudly at how he was speaking. "Do you really think that? Because I was going to try and be peaceful to one of your offspring, but it ended up slaughtering my mother for no reason!" I exclaimed at him. "There is always a reason that we kill! Even if it was a newborn, it will attack anyone I tell it to! Your mother was just in the wrong place at the wrong time," the Quinking said, my gasp of disgust and horror extremely audible.

"Y-You... YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I exclaimed at him as I tried to go into the portal to fight him myself, but I was stopped in place from Shade grabbing onto me from above. "Keep it together, mate!" Shade said to me, the Quinking then looking at the commander with a growl. "Kill them, commander. Kill them slowly... and painfully," the Quinking said, the commander looking to be fighting some sort of mind control of the Quinking's own doing, forcing the giant Magmaquin to roar loudly and start to attack. I quickly responded by crying and pulling out my Nitrorang, putting the poor guy out of his misery after the Quinking had turned him. "I'm sorry..." I sobbed at our only potential good thing to our army falling flat on its face... and the fact that the Quinking himself admitted he forced that child Quinkan to attack and kill my mother.

"Gia..." Maureen gulped at me. "I... I just need to go back to Burramudgee... call Duke and have him pick us up..." I said with a defeated sigh. There was no hope in getting the Quinkan to be peaceful... not so long as the Quinking was still around. "We need to take care of the Quinkan in this area first, however," Shade frowned as she then started to attack the nearby eggs with some of her own attacks, managing to destroy them as well as get the attention of some Quinkan. "Okay. Get the eggs dealt with, then back to Burramudgee... got it," I sighed as I joined in, Maureen riding on the back of Shade's Bat Bunyip to prevent getting injured.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Once we destroyed all the eggs as well as all of the Quinkan we could find, our group then called Duke and we headed back to an area outside of Burramudgee rather than Burramudgee itself. "Why are we stopping here?" Shade asked. "Well, you need to meet up with Ty and Shazza at the gate to the eastern part of the Southern Rivers. We can't get through unless we get the gatekeeper, Hexaquin, to let us pass," Duke explained to us. "Okay, I think I understand... so what are we using to get there?" I asked. "You will use these," Duke smirked as he pointed over to the area by the gate and he showed that there were 3 different Crabmersibles, one of them being black and white, another being blue and yellow, and the final one being red and black.

"I call red and black!" I smiled. "I call blue and yellow," Maureen smirked. "That leaves me with black and white," Shade smiled as she got into the last one and we then started to drive down the road and towards the checkpoint to the far northeast, the speed of these vehicles allowing us to dodge the fire from the Quinkan turrets and the Quinkan troops with ease, us managing to get to our destination with ease.

Once we arrived, we saw that Ty and Shazza had already finished up with the Hexaquin, which we smiled at. "What was the Hexaquin like?" I asked Ty. "Well, let's just say that he was extremely ugly and he wanted to kill me," Ty admitted. "I see... much like almost all Quinkan," I sighed. "Almost all?" Shazza asked. "We went to the Quinkan Commander, a giant Magmaquin, and he seemed like he was listening to us... but then when he said he needed to call the Quinking for approval for us to have peace... the Quinking admitted that he controlled the Quinkan that killed my mother and he then jacked the mind of the Commander much like the Quinkan did to the frills and citizens of Burramudgee," I sighed. "Wow... so we need to defeat the Quinking in order to get the Quinkan out of the Southern Rivers?" Ty asked. "Yes. But for now, we need to go over to the eastern side and see if there are any influence of the Quinkan in that area," Maureen said.

"Got it. Let's go," Shazza said as we went into the Crabmersibles of our own design with Shazza getting in hers and Ty in his, which Shazza's was blue and red and Ty's was orange and red. We all made it to the area on the other side and to the east of the Southern Rivers, finding that there was an area that we could get off at, which we did so and got into the area that it corresponded to. "This area is called Dead Dingo Swamp... we decided to name it that since it's full of dead trees and it used to be a tribal village of ancient dingoes a long time ago," Shazza explained. "Doesn't that bug you? You're a dingo yourself, Shazz," I frowned at her. "Well, I will admit it does creep me out, but it was nearly 3 thousand years ago, so I don't think we'll find any mummies," Shazza smiled as we got on the other side and into the swamp itself.

We stayed on guard but, for some odd reason, we didn't see or hear any of the Quinkan at all. "Hmm... it's quiet... too quiet..." I frowned, wondering if there would be any jump-scares like in classic horror movies. "Maybe the Quinkan haven't reached this side of the Southern Rivers... that means we may win this thing after all! All we have to do is take out the Quinking and we're golden!" Shazza smiled... but it was right after those words that something happened that was the worst that could happen.

We immediately got jumped by Quinkan and myself, Shazza, and Maureen got swiped off the cliff by one of them and we ended up inside a wooden container carried by an Uberquin! "ACK! NO!" I exclaimed as I tried to get my guns out, but Shazza immediately grabbed them off of me. "Don't do anything stupid, Gia! If we shoot now, the Quinkan may easily kill us!" Shazza said to me. "I don't care! I don't want to be captured!" I exclaimed as I tried to force the top of the box open, seeing a glimpse of Ty and Shade chasing after the Uberquin. "TY! HELP!" I exclaimed as the Uberquin then slammed the lid shut again, making us enter complete darkness once again... and for Maureen to start having a fit.

"No, no... I-I can't deal with this! I hate tight spaces! LET US OUT!" Maureen exclaimed as she tried to thrash about in the cramped space, me getting a good idea. "That's it! Thrash as hard as you can! Then maybe that Uberquin will drop us!" I exclaimed as I joined Maureen, the box shifting with every movement we made inside of it. But we all got tired out after a good five minutes of it... and the Uberquin didn't lose his focus once. "Dammit... we tried... but now we're dead... deader than door nails..." I said with a groan. "Maybe they won't kill us... hopefully..." Maureen gulped. "We're being kidnapped by murderous war fiends, mom! We're as good as gone!" Shazza sobbed, me trying to knock on the crate to get the Uberquin's attention.

"HEY! Where the hell are you taking us?!" I exclaimed at him from inside of the crate, knowing very well that he could hear me. The Uberquin then responded in his own gibberish which Maureen translated. "He said he's taking us to the Quinkan prison along with the other prisoners of war... and that there's no escaping the Dragonquin." Maureen gulped. "Dragonquin?... I've heard of that beast before from an intelligence report a week ago... it's apparently the Red Baron of the Quinkan air troops, and it boasts incredible offense and defense... and it is a flyer, so this bodes unwell..." Shazza frowned.

By the time we had finally been let out of the crate, we were dead tired, emerging into what looked to be a very tall tower that I instantly recognized. "This... this is a part of Cassopolis! The highest point of it!" I gawked at how we were actually able to see the clouds around us from how high we were... but what surprised us even more was the other prisoners that the Quinkan had mentioned.

"R-Rex? Elle? Ty's siblings?! Sheila?! And even Princess Orchid..." I gawked at the other inmates that had joined us, all of them perfectly unharmed and looking to be extremely worried, yet happy to see us. "Oh no... what the heck happened to you, Gia?" Orchid asked me, which I frowned at. I had only met her a month after Ty and Shazza went into the Dreaming and I knew that she was the leader of the Marsupial Lions, but I never imagined that she'd be taken hostage along with the others. "I got attacked by a baby Quinkan that the Quinking jacked the mind of... and then it killed my mother immediately after..." I sighed. "Oh no..." Elle gulped. "And not only that, they brought her back to life as a zombie... forcing me to shoot her in the brain to prevent her from hurting me... not only did they make my mother die, they also forced me to kill her zombie form..." I said with a light sob.

"How long have you all been here?" Maureen asked the group. "Well, Elle and I have been here for 2 months, Orchid has been here for one month, and Ty's siblings got here all at different intervals," Rex explained. It was then that we heard a roar from nearby and we saw the gigantic Dragonquin for ourselves... it was roaming around the expanse of the towers with no rest and it was gigantic, at least as big as 2 Bush Rescue airships in terms of length.. if we were talking about the wings of the airships! "Why are they doing this to us?" Betty asked in shock. "They're doing this to us because we have abilities that these Quinkan fear as well as because of the Quinking wanting to use us as bait... I can only imagine that he plans on trying to jack our minds like he did to the rest of the zombie citizens and frills and plans on using us as a final means of attack to bring him into this world... he's sending in the brigade before he himself makes an appearance. We've heard him talking to the other Quinkan and that is apparently his plan..." Orchid frowned.

"Then we need to escape before they can do this... do you guys have any kind of devices on you that can reach Burramudgee?" I asked them. "Sorry, but we don't. We all were caught without them," Rex admitted. I then looked behind me and saw that there was no Quinkan around our person... I felt safe, so I brought out my radio. I then sent a signal to the closest person nearby... and sadly, I would regret that. "Hello? Who the heck is this?" asked none other than Boss Cass. Should've expected he had been busted out of prison...

"Um... Hubby-woo? It's uh... Gia here," I said into the communicator, hoping that he would respond to that. "So, Gia... you decide to chat with me after so long? I take it that something must be up for you to call me of all people," Cass frowned at me. "Well... yes... I got captured by the Quinkan and am being held captive atop the towers of Cassopolis along with some of my friends... what's it going to cost for you to help us out?" I asked him. "Well, I suppose that you helping me out with a few errands would be a good enough bargain, wouldn't you say?" Cass smiled. "Fine... how many errands will I have to do for you?" I asked him. "As many as there are people to be rescued," Cass smirked at me. I then counted how many of us there were and I frowned when I had counted 13. "There are 13 of us that need rescued... the unluckiest number of all, huh?" I sighed at him. "Very well. I will arrange a rescue mission for you," Cass smiled at me as he cut the connection. "Let's just hope that he keeps his word," Shazza frowned. "Peh. Boss Cass would never keep his word for a mammal," said one of Ty's relatives, me not remembering his name nor caring. "He might do it just for his Smoochy-Poo... that being me at one point," I sighed as I sat on the ground and hid my communicator deeply in my pant pocket, hoping the Quinkan didn't notice it at all.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I didn't expect Cass to come through at all, but I eventually saw a giant battleship fashioned out of a giant bug that appeared and managed to take out the Dragonquin with ease, which we all gasped at how efficiently the pilot handled the giant flying Quinkan. "I wonder who could be piloting this giant beetle robot?" Orchid asked aloud. And then, the Beetle landed on the tower we were on, the cockpit opening from underneath to reveal the pilot... me gasping when I saw who it was. "Fluffy?!" I gawked.

"Who did you expect? The tooth fairy?" Fluffy smiled at me as I saw some other people in there along with her that I didn't expect. "Ty and Data?" Shazza gawked at them. "Well, we got a call from Boss Cass that you sent an SOS to him, so we met up with him and I piloted the bug myself, not Fluffy," Ty said, making Fluffy growl at him. "Who asked you, orange rat?" Fluffy growled at him. "Please, no fighting? Let's focus on escaping for now," Princess Orchid said, all of us going into the ship and Ty looking surprised and relieved to see his relatives, Rex, and Elle along with us. "You're all okay!" Ty exclaimed at his siblings with pure joy, them all looking surprised to see him too. "Ty... we thought we'd never see you again! What happened?" asked one of Ty's sisters, me remembering her name to be Rebecca.

"He got separated from Shazza in the time portal and, as a result, he ended up appearing here 6 months after he entered the Dreaming," I explained. "So... um... Gia... about your jobs..." Data was about to say. "Sorry, but I can't do Bush Rescue jobs for now... I have a debt to repay to a certain blue turkey," I frowned at them. "Oh yeah, Cass said that you need to do 13 jobs for him in order to pay back your debt, didn't he?" Fluffy smiled sadistically, me frowning at that. "Yeah, yeah, don't rub it in all at once... Ty, I have something else that you and the others may be able to do," I said to him.

"Yeah? What do you have in mind?" Ty asked me. "I need you to try and find someone incredibly important. Before you went to the Dreaming, I had a vision of a certain man fending off the Quinkan with a special weapon of vital importance. I can only assume that this weapon is the key to defeating the Quinking, as he is going to be the biggest threat by far. So you need to find a person that matches my description," I said to him.

"Okay, what does he look like?" Ty asked. "He looks like a green lizard man wearing a diaper and a bag filled with some kind of juice on his back. He was also depicted as drunk, so try and find him by smell even if you can. He said stuff like 'Wakki-mo-mo and I could hear sloshing from his bag... most likely the juice that he was drunk on. Does anyone here know of a guy fitting that description?" I asked, wondering if anyone may have seen him. "I think I have, but I'm not sure if he is this person that your vision depicted... his name is Gooboo Steve and he's extremely weird and always drunk on Gooboo Juice. He always says 'They' are following him and he's trying to hide and... oh my god... 'they' could very well be pertaining to the Quinkan!" Orchid exclaimed after her description. "Hang on a minute... Gooboo Steve is the guy that has the weapon to defeat the Quinking?! I've encountered him a lot of times during my Bush Rescue days," Ty admitted. "Really?! Then all you have to do is find him again and we're golden!" Shazza smiled. "Okay, so we need a team of people to help me out with Cass's debt and we also need a separate team to go find Gooboo Steve. Meanwhile, we need a team to defend both Cassopolis and Burramudgee from anymore Quinkan attacks. So how are we going to make 4 teams out of all of our contenders?" Maureen asked.

"Well, we could always go the high school route and have captains picking team members," Fluffy smiled. "I'll give you credit, that is pretty brainy, Fluffy," I admitted to her. "Yeah, says the girl who lost her eyeball. Seriously, how could the Quinkan manage to do that to you?" Fluffy smiled at me slyly, her words making me angry once again as I slapped her across the face for that. "DON'T EVER TRY AND MAKE FUN OF THIS INJURY! MY MOM DIED BECAUSE OF ME BITCH!" I exclaimed at her in anger as Ty, Shazza, and Data all grabbed hold of me and held me back from punching Fluffy some more.

"You... your mother died because of you?... I don't understand..." Fluffy said as she winced at the bitch slap I gave her. "It's because I took a Quinkan egg from Pippy Beach without knowing what was in it... the moment it hatched, the baby was controlled by the Quinking to attack me and then kill my mother... then a month later, the Quinkan attacked New Burramudgee with an army of zombies, some being frills and some of them being our own allies that had died in the war... and I had to shoot my mother through the brain to put her out of her misery..." I sighed as tears rolled down my eye again. It seemed to happen a lot lately.

"Wow... I never thought that the Quinkan would be that monstrous... Boss Cass never had any mentions of these horrible actions, and he's in constant contact with the Quinkan because he's somehow on good terms with them... the Quinkan are really that deadly?" Fluffy gulped, making us look at her in shock. "Wait... the Quinkan are on good terms with Cass and they haven't shown their destructive ways in Cassopolis once?! That can only mean that Cass is trying to help the Quinkan invade Southern Rivers! For what, I can't fathom, but I know that it isn't good... we need to stop the Quinking before Cass can put forth any kind of destructive plans involving the Quinkan..." Shazza said with a serious look on her face. It was one of determination and grit. "Okay, let's get to making teams. We should also include anyone from Burramudgee or Cassopolis who can also help out the effort," Ty said.

* * *

After the teams were made, the decision was final. Team Debt was made up of myself, Shade, Data, Rebecca, and Betty. Team Burramudgee was made up of Sly, Pippa, Peppa, Maureen, and Ridge. Team Cassopolis was made up of Fluffy, Talia, Princess Orchid, Troy, and Elliot. And finally, Team Stop Quinking was made of Ty, Grey, Tina, Shazza, and Rock. There weren't any other main people in Cassopolis that could help us according to Fluffy.

"Okay, we all have our assignments, so let's get going to our different areas," I said as we went off in the beetle robot to the different areas of interest, ending with Cassopolis for the last of our team. We immediately approached Cass from the area with the air dock and we saw he was conversing with a Skyquin for some reason. "Ah, Gia Glyder. Ready for your first assignment?" Cass smiled at me. "Sure, what do you want to do first?" I asked as I glared at the Skyquin, it making some noises before flying off in the distance. "What did it say?" Shade asked. "It was surprised that you escaped captivity," Cass frowned.

"Anyways, I have your first assignment already. Your first task is to gather a Thunder Egg for one of my new machines," Cass said. "Um..." I gulped, knowing that I had one on my person... but it was especially important to me, since it was the Thunder Egg my mom gave me a few days before she died. It was my last keepsake that belonged to her. "Do you have one?" Cass asked. "Y-Yes... I do..." I sighed as I took it out of my important pocket and handed it to Cass, my face of sadness plain as day. "Why are you looking down in the dumps, Gia?" Data asked me. "It's just... that was the last memento I had of my mother..." I sighed.

"Wait.. what are you talking about?" Cass asked. "The Quinking... he told a newborn Quinkan to attack me and then kill my mother... then they brought her back to life as a zombie and forced me to put a bullet through her skull... now she only exists as a ghost in Lonesome Manor..." I sighed. "Really? I didn't know that," Cass said with a frown. "Hmph. You never would've known. You've been too busy being on good terms with the Quinkan to keep Cassopolis safe, whereas New Burramudgee has been ransacked many times in the past couple of months by the Quinkan armies," Betty frowned at him.

"Well, it doesn't matter to me. Anyways, for your second assignment, Karlos owes me a special machine that I need for Cassopolis. Go find him and get that machine from him," Cass said, Data frowning when he said that. "He's not going to be happy about that," Data frowned after we left Cass and we went outside of the gates to Cassopolis and saw that there were some Crabmersible machines here as well and that the area was in a watery billabong. "Let's go and find Karlos... where could he be is the question?" I asked as I got in my Crabmersible while Shade flew, Data joined the top of the Crabmersible as a side guest, and Betty and Rebecca got on their own Crabmersibles. "Just follow my directions. I know where he is," Data said as she pointed forward and I listened to her instructions.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Data led us through the billabong until we found Karlos's lab and I got a call from Ty about his info. "I found out where Gooboo Steve is at. He's actually in the same billabong that you got kidnapped at. Just in case anything happens, I decided to pilot the Shadow Bunyip to prevent any issues with anyone else possibly getting kidnapped, okay?" Ty said to me. "Exercise caution. If Gooboo Steve is being targeted by the Quinkan, the place is sure to be crawling with them since he'll be there," I said to him. "You be careful too. Working for Cass doesn't sound safe," Ty warned me. "Understood," I said to him as we entered Karlos's lair and got some more elevator music that sounded pretty cool.

Once we got off the elevator, we entered Karlos's lair and he looked at us with a smile. "Hmm.. I knew you'd come crawling back," Karlos smiled at me. "Sorry, but I'm not here to return Data just yet. I'm actually here because of me owing Cass. He said you have a machine that you owe him," I said to him, Karlos growling at that. "He really is sending you on errands? You must've done something bad to be working for him, hehe," Karlos smirked at me. "Actually, I owe him because he rescued me and a bunch of others from being kidnapped from the Quinkan," I frowned.

"I see... the machine in question is this thing right here," Karlos said as he pushed a button on his chair and a giant gun appeared from a hidden compartment in the wall. "What's that?" Betty asked. "Mm... This is the Obliterator Ray Gun... it only has enough energy for a single shot and is powered by a single thunder egg... the blast is very powerful and wide, able to annihilate anything it hits," Karlos smiled. "Hmm... I think I understand what Cass's game plan is..." Shade frowned. "Really? Well, what do you think he's plotting, Shade the Bat?" Karlos asked.

"Well... he seems to be on good terms with the Quinkan, almost as if they're on the same side... I can only assume that Cass is the one who got the Quinkan to come to the Southern Rivers in the first place in order to try and control them... and he needs this special gun in order to eliminate the Quinking when we end up weakening him to a point where Cass will strike... he will also probably try and eliminate as many of us powerful mammals in the process," Shade said all at once, me gasping at how that plan actually sounded very good and smart and sounded like something Cass might do!

"You might be right, Shade... we should try and get the jump on Cass before he can make his move," I said. "So... are you going to take the ray gun or not?" Karlos asked. "Yes, we are," I frowned, using my Netterang to snatch it from Karlos's grasp unfairly, sticking my tongue out at him afterwards. "Thanks for the payment," Rebecca giggled as we then left Karlos's place and went up on the elevator and left his place.

"Now that that's over, we should deliver this to Cass and see what he wants to tell us about it," Data frowned. "Good thinking on not speaking a word when we were meeting with Karlos, Data," I smirked at her. "Indeed. Now let's head back," I smiled as we got into our Crabmersibles and Shade got into the sky and we headed off back to Cassopolis, Ty calling me again when we were almost to the gates. "Gia? You there? We got the information from Gooboo Steve and he says that the weapons to defeat the Quinking are actually the Shadow Ring and the 3 Shadow Stones. He hid them on Kakaboom Island. Should we bring backup for this one?" Ty asked. "I think you should. We should probably send one person from each team to help you guys out... does that sound fair?" I asked my allies. "Yeah, I think that's a great idea! I wouldn't mind going off to this mission," Rebecca smiled. "Okay then. You can go and help Ty out, then," I smiled at her. "I'll alert the other teams as well. We'll meet up in Lake Burrell," Ty smiled. "Roger. Over and out," I smiled as we then entered Cassopolis and went out to Cass's throne room.

"We got the machine for you, Cass," I said as I gave him the ray gun, Cass smiling at that. "Ah, this is perfect!" Cass smiled. "Anything else that we can do?" Shade asked. "Yes, there is one thing that you can do," Cass smiled as he then whistled, something happening that none of us expected. Out of nowhere, 4 Shieldquin appeared from out of nowhere and surrounded Cass, me gasping and growling at him. "What's the meaning of this, Cass?" Shade asked him. "I made a deal with the Quinkan that I would give him 4 amazing zombies for his army. And you four are the ones in question! HAH!" Cass laughed loudly as the Shieldquin then started to do something to our group that I gasped at. They tried to jack our minds!

"G-GAGH!..." I exclaimed as I felt the Shieldquin immediately try and take me over, my eyes starting to green out and me hissing through it. "N-NOOO! YOU WON'T TAKE ME ALIVE! ! !" I exclaimed loudly as I erupted in anger and I lost the green vision, the Shieldquin gasping at how not only I managed to break free from the hypnosis almost immediately after they tried to take me over, but my sudden outburst also forced my 3 allies to escape hypnosis as well. "Hah... I... I feel... stronger..." Data sighed as I saw her breath and gasped when she had some fire escape her mouth.

"I feel heavier... and tougher..." Betty smiled as she punched her fists together and I saw that she formed them into rock fists. "You're not going to get away this time, Cass," Shade growled as I saw that she had some cold breath on her that produced snow. "Hold it, guys... I can sense something different here..." I frowned as I saw what my new ability was. I was able to read Cass's mind and saw that he had no mind to speak of. He was being controlled without the green eye thing happening to him. "Free him from your hypnosis, before I force him to escape it," I growled at the Shieldquin, who all looked terrified. "F-F-Fine! You won't survive this war unscathed, woman!" I understood the one on the right, Cass gasping as he fell to the ground, me frowning at how I was right and I saw that Cass now had his mind back again.

The Shieldquin then tried to escape, but I stopped them with my mind alone, gasping at how I also had telekinesis and I was able to grab their bodies in thin air. "Goodbye, vermin," I growled at them as I slammed them against the point of Cass's throne, stacking them one by one until all of them were dead. Once that was all done, I then discarded their bodies into the ravine behind it. "Hah.. hah... what just happened?" Cass asked in shock. "What happened is that Gia just saved your ass from the Quinkans' mind control," Fluffy said to him as she appeared from out of nowhere, me curious as to where she was earlier and why the Shieldquin were here.

"If you're wondering what happened to our defense team, we got captured by the Shieldquin and the cage opened after you killed them," Talia explained. "The Quinkan... took control of my mind?" Cass asked. "Yeah, and they tried to take control of our minds too, but I was too strong for them... now all four of us have abilities by breaking free on our own, as you can see," I said as I picked up Cass's one knocked-over statue and put it back in its place all with my mind. "Whoa... mind powers..." Fluffy gawked. "I... don't understand though..." Cass frowned. "What don't you understand?" I frowned at him.

"I don't understand why you helped break me from the hypnosis... I destroyed your family, lied to you for your entire life, tried to eliminate all mammals numerous times, and even tried to gain control of the Quinkan to take over the world... yet you still save me from the Quinkan taking over my body... I don't understand this at all..." Cass frowned. "Believe me, Cass, I will never forgive you for your lies, your actions, or your dirty crimes... but in spite of that, I still care for you, deep down inside of me. I really did love you at one point in time, and still have a slight bit of feelings towards you that aren't anger... you may have sent my mom to the Dreaming, but at least she didn't die... yet the moment that the Quinkan invade, they kill my mother immediately. I never recall a single moment where you tried to kill someone. The Quinkan are the bigger threat here, not you. So, for once, how about we set aside our differences and stop these monsters before they destroy our world?" I asked Cass, smiling at him for the first time in years.

Cass sighed and frowned, looking at me with a look in his eyes that I hand't seen in some time. Understanding. "Though I don't like the thought of us teaming up, I will help you to stop the Quinkan from destroying our world... but keep in mind, Gia. You still have some jobs for me after all of this is done," Cass frowned at me. "I am quite aware of that," I said to him as I held out my hand and he let out his wing, shaking it for the first time ever since I worked for him in the past.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

A few minutes after Cass agreed to team up against a greater evil, I got a call from Ty about something important. "Gia! We got the Shadow Ring and the Shadow Stones. We're all set to go after the Quinking!" Ty smiled. "That's great, but how do we find him? He's not anywhere in Southern Rivers as of right now," I frowned. "That's where you're wrong," Cass frowned at me. "Huh?" Shade asked. "The Quinking has a special portal that's sending Quinkan into this world to the east of Cassopolis in the former town of Opi-Opi. If you want to go after the Quinking, you'll need to fly into that portal and take him on," Cass said.

"You know what that means, right?" Shade smiled. "Time for a trip to the Gunyip, Ty. Only our best men for this one. You, me, Sly, Shade, Fluffy, and Shazza. Let's go kick some Quinking ass," I smiled into the communicator. "Got it. We'll meet up outside of Cassopolis," Ty said. I then hung up and our group then proceeded to wait outside the gates to Cassopolis, seeing Sly appear with the Bat Bunyip a few minutes later and Ty and his gang to arrive in the air ship that held the Gunyip.

"Okay, the Gunyip has gotten a little upgrade since the last time so now it can hold more space and can fire missiles instead of machine gun rounds," Duke said to us as we saw there was enough space for all of us to fit in there... even though it didn't look like it from the exterior. "Wow, I wonder who improved this?" Fluffy gawked. "That would be Julius and Data. They worked together to make this," Ty smiled. "Aw, sweet!" I smirked as I hopped into the machine... only to have someone appear from the Cassopolis gates to meet up with me. "You didn't think I'd stay behind for this one, did ya?" Data smiled at me. "You'd best be careful, Data. Karlos would be fuming if he found out you got hurt on this trip," I warned her as she joined into the cockpit of the Gunyip before we could take off. "Believe you me, I know... but I somehow don't want to work for that old codger anymore..." Data sighed. "Well, we had a deal for him, so sadly, we have to uphold it in the end... once we drop you off at the end of this war, it'll be up to you on what to do," I said to her. "Very well," Data said, getting a small smile on her face as we took off towards the east.

* * *

The trip to the vortex was filled with explosions and tons of Quinkan, mainly from some Flying Fortresses and a whole mess of Skyquin, but we eventually made it to the rift portal and zoomed through and out on the other side, the Gunyip making a semi-crash landing as it slid to a stop on the ground... and I immediately saw that we were, in fact, in Quinkan territory. "Purple spikes, dark skies, black abyss... no wonder the Quinkan want to invade so badly. This world looks so bleak and miserable," Shade frowned at the place.

"We need to keep on our toes. Ty and I will face off against the Quinkan, while you guys handle the smaller Quinkan that will try to attack us. We don't need you guys to face the biggest one, as only the Shadow Ring can hurt him," I said to them. "Understood. We've got your back, Gia. And possum? Be careful," Shazza smiled at me and Ty. "Thanks. We'll see you around like a rissole," I smirked as we then rushed forward and I started to attack the Quinkan with my grenades and Ty did the same with the Shadow Ring... and I had to admit, seeing him use it on the Quinkan was epic. One swipe of it across their bodies and they died instantly!

"Aw, hell yeah! We're almost there, I can taste it!" I smiled as we neared a large, spiraling hill and at the top, we saw a small elevator surrounded by a fake veil. We boarded it and went the whole way to the top, seeing that the Quinking had already got one of our allies to turn for him. And who was it? "Let him go right now, Quinking! I know you're pulling the strings behind this!" I growled at him as I saw Cass under his control, green eyes and all. "You are correct, stupid Sugar Glider. But it is of no matter. The Quinkan will invade your world and there is nothing you can do about it," the Quinking said using Cass's mouth, his voice just as monotone as a lifeless robot.

"Why the hell are you invading our world anyways? What is so great about our world that you'd want to try and take it over?" I asked, wondering if he'd answer that question for me. After a long silence, the Quinking used Cass's voice to speak again. "We have invaded numerous worlds throughout the course of time, ever since our first attempt in the Jurassic period of your times. We need a world that isn't this one, as this one is absolutely horrid to live in. But whenever we went to other worlds, every inhabitant saw us as threats. So, over time, we decided that we would bring war when we invaded. But even then, we have been beaten time and time again," the Quinking explained, me finally understanding what he meant.

"Well, Quinking, why didn't you just ask us nicely if you would want to move in? I mean, you didn't have to do any of this to us. If you wanted to move into our world with your kind, all you had to do was ask nicely. It wouldn't be right away that people would accept the Quinkan, but over time, they'll see you guys as one of their own. It just takes time and patience... besides... I want you to see for yourself what your warfare ideals do to the minds of those you enforce them on," I frowned at him as I sensed the Quinking above us and used my mind powers to show him something. Show him my memories of everything that had happened during the war.

I showed the Quinking the memories me finding the Quinkan egg and how the newborn killed my mom and my sorrow afterwards. I showed him the absolute turmoil of Burramudgee residents at having to kill their own friends and family that had risen as zombies, me killing my mother included. I showed him the tears of joy that Shazza had at being reunited with her mother. And even the sorrow in my eyes when I had to kill the Quinkan commander that he himself turned on us. That seemed to be the breaking point for him as he finally gasped and I ended the visions.

The Quinking let Cass go of the hypnosis and he appeared from the skies, him looking at us with a frown and me seeing that he had taken on a small form to look like Ty, boomerangs included. "At ease, Ty," I frowned at him as I saw he was taking a battle stance. "You... felt bad... at killing the commander?..." the Quinking asked in shock, his real voice not really booming as I remembered it, but a little more raspy. "I did. I was hoping for the Quinkan to try and stop the war and instead try and be almost like kind neighbors instead of war soldiers... and the commander was wanting to side with us. He just needed approval from you to do so," I frowned.

The Quinking frowned and turned around, looking at the ground afterwards before finally speaking. "I had no idea that someone could actually feel kindness towards the Quinkan... In all of my years of being the Quinkan's ruler... Not a one person outside our race has shown genuine kindness to us... you really think that people may accept us?" the Quinking asked. "It may not be right away, especially after all the damage you did to our world... but I can assure you this. If you simply ask nicely and actually try and help us instead of hurt us, over time people will learn to accept you as one of our own. And you can leave this miserable world behind and live in a new one. Our world," I smiled at him.

The happy moment was cut short when I noticed that Cass wasn't in the area he was before and I heard a cackling from a nearby cliff, Cass there along with the rest of my allies, all of them chained up by him. "Cass, don't do anything stupid. Do anything stupid, and my debts to you are off," I frowned at him. "Sorry, I just love all the sap that you're bringing! But your time is up. If I can't control the Quinkan, then I'll just take out their leader!" Cass laughed maniacally. "You wouldn't dare! If you kill the Quinking, you'll be committed for murder! I will have it that you never see the light of day ever again if you so much as lay a hand on the Quinking!" Shazza growled at him.

"Since I'm a sporting man, I'll give you to the count of 3!... One! Two! Three!" Cass exclaimed as he shot the ray gun that I got from Karlos at the Quinking... but then I saw something that I would never forget. Fluffy jumped forward with a sideways back flip and pushed the Quinking out of the way... I only saw her face for a split second afterwards and I could've sworn it was in slow-motion... the blast then happened as soon as it ended. I opened my eyes and saw that the Quinking was unharmed, as were Ty and myself... but Fluffy...

"Fluffy... NOOOOOO! ! !" I exclaimed loudly as I saw only her tail remaining. Nothing else. She had sacrificed herself to save the Quinking... not just the Quinking. Ty and myself as well... I then looked up at Cass and I saw that he looked just as shocked as well as looking very upset... but not in an angry way this time. I could sense it. He was full of shame and sadness. He had just killed his best commander and possibly only real friend. "Fluffy... she sacrificed herself to save you..." Ty gawked at the Quinking as he produced some tears and I saw that Shazza was also upset. Shade and Sly escaped their restraints and put them on Cass's legs and wings. He was done. He wouldn't step out of prison ever again after this instance.

"One of your own... sacrificed their life... for me, the Quinking..." the Quinking gawked as he looked at us with a frown before sighing, which sounded like static from a television when he did so. He then had his eyes glow green and I heard his voice echo throughout the area. "Attention all Quinkan troops! Retreat back into our miserable home! We're going to try and settle in another world! But this time, without war," the Quinking said, Ty looking confused by his words, but me explaining it for him by whispering the translation in his ear. "You're leaving?" I asked the Quinking. "I may be leaving, but I have something to say to you, Sugar Glider Gunslinger," the Quinking said as he approached me with a smile. "Thank you... for your kindness... and... sorry for all the pain I have caused your world's inhabitants... your world won't accept us at all for probably many years because of the destruction we caused it... so we'll try for a different world... but this time, we'll do it with kindness and peace, not war and destruction... I have you and your friends to thank for that," the Quinking said to me.

I didn't want to admit it, but I teared up a bit when he said that. I had managed to find one good Quinkan in the whole bunch of them. And by doing that, I saved the Southern Rivers... and the world. "I did it mom... I did it..." I said to myself in my head, Ty and our gang leaving through a new vortex that the Quinking had created out of thin air. "So long," I said to him as Cass, Shade, and Sly jumped in first. "I won't forget... your forgiveness," the Quinking said. "I won't forget this either..." I smiled at him as Ty went over and grabbed Fluffy's tail. It was the last remnant of her and we were going to give her a proper burial. She didn't deserve to die without a burial depicting her heroic sacrifice.


End file.
